Saving the Pride Lands
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: After Scar takes over the Pride Lands, Sarabi may be the only lion to hold the key to saving the Pride Lands. Will it be enough to save them all? AU, please review.
1. The First Night

**Saving the Pride Lands**

**Author's Note: ****Hi everyone! Here is my latest Lion King story – check out my stories "Blue Nights" and "The Younger Brother" if you haven't already. I don't know how long story this will be; it will all depend on the reviews. So please read and review and let me know what you think! **

**Summary: ****After Scar takes over the Pride Lands, Sarabi may be the only lion to hold the key to saving the Pride Lands. Will it be enough to save them all? AU, please review.**

* * *

Sarabi didn't know if her body was shaking from losing both Mufasa and Simba, or from fear as the hyenas took over Pride Rock.

She barely had time to properly grieve her mate and son, before Scar announced that he would be assuming the throne and allowing the hyenas into the Pride Lands. Sarabi kept waiting for herself to wake up, to discover that this was all just one terrible nightmare and everything would go back to normal.

But she was very much awake and nothing would ever be the same again.

"Sarabi, let's get you inside," Sarafina whispered, trying to remain as stoic as she could for her best friend and her daughter, who was crying between her legs.

"I can't go in," Sarabi cried, her voice full on angst and longing, trying to zone out the sounds of the hyenas cackling around Pride Rock. Nala scurried to Sarabi and nuzzled her leg.

"I know you're sad Sarabi, but we will make you feel better," Nala said through her tears, growing up before their eyes.

Sarabi's heart broke for the young cub. She and Mufasa used to daydream about the day Nala and Simba would come to their senses and recognize their feelings for one another and become mates. She knew that Mufasa would've been a wonderful grandfather. It broke her heart all over again to realize that she and Mufasa would never be grandparents together.

Trying her hardest to smile, Sarabi gave Nala's head a gentle pat.

"You're sweet, young one. Sarafina, take Nala and the rest of the pride in the den. I need to be alone right now," Sarabi said, her voice hiccupping from her tears.

Sarafina wanted to object, but stayed silent. Having lost her own mate to an unknown disease while she was pregnant with Nala, Sarafina understood what Sarabi was going through. She knew Sarabi couldn't be reasoned with, especially in grief. All she could do was support Sarabi and help her heal, as best as she could.

Nodding, she nudged Nala towards the den, shielding her from the snickering hyenas. The other lionesses followed behind Sarafina.

Sarabi felt like she and the ground had become one, the way she was unable to move. She watched as the hyenas raced into the den, no doubt trying to intimidate the lionesses away. This couldn't be real.

Just that morning, she and Mufasa had woken up beside each other. After a nuzzle, they had gone to the watering hole before Mufasa left to do his patrols with Zazu. Just that morning, Sarabi had given Simba his bath before letting him run off to play. Her world had been perfect that morning.

Now, her world was broken beyond repair.

Wiping away her tears, Sarabi turned away from Pride Rock and began to walk away. Pride Rock had always been a symbol of home to her. Now, it was just a stark reminder of everything she had lost.

Sarabi had only taken a few steps when suddenly Scar had leapt in front of her, startling her. His eyes were sharp and menacing. It made Sarabi shiver.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Scar sneered at Sarabi, the smirk on his face making her stomach turn uneasily. It took every ounce of strength she had to no blatantly grimace at him.

"There's somewhere I need to be," Sarabi answered curtly as she tried to continue walking on. She was stopped by Scar once more, who had jumped back in front of her. Scar was now face to face with her, the scar above his eye in clear view.

"Not anymore, you don't! I am the king now and I've made some new rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes, Sarabi, rules. A curfew for you lionesses is now effective immediately. Once the sun has set, no lioness is allowed to leave Pride Rock. Or else there will be a price to pay," Scar seethed, trying to instil fear in his brother's mate. But Sarabi remained stoic and defiant.

"You may be the king now, Scar, but I am still the queen. I will do as I please and I dare you to try and stop me," Sarabi hollered as she ran past Scar and into the savannah.

Scar had tried to chase after her, but Sarabi was simply no match for him. She was the fastest lioness in the Pride Lands and Scar did not have the same strength and as his big brother.

With a low growl, Scar retreated back into Pride Rock, where he would assume his brother's spot on the bedrock and remind the others that he was now the king. Tomorrow would be a big day for him.

Sarabi ran faster than she ever did before, not even slowing down to catch her breath. She was determined, a quality that Mufasa loved her for. Sarabi felt her heart racing, and it wasn't fully from the run.

Much quicker than she was anticipating, Sarabi arrived and she stopped running with a halt. She stood at the edge of the gorge. It looked vast and bleak in the darkness of the night. Swallowing hard, Sarabi found the nearest ledge and began to slowly make her way down into the gorge.

Once in the dusty and empty gorge, Sarabi trotted on carefully, not fully knowing what she could anticipate seeing. It had been a forbidden area, but predators were known to hide there at night. And the Pride Lands couldn't afford to suffer another loss.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it. The broken tree. Her beloved Mufasa lying under it…dead. She couldn't see Simba's body anywhere near, and ultimately assumed the worst about what could have happened to his physical body. Her lips trembling, Sarabi tiptoed to the broken tree.

Nearing Mufasa, Sarabi could make out his face in the darkness. He looked how he did when he was sleeping. Serene, calm and just…Mufasa. Maybe he was just sleeping. Maybe Scar was wrong. Her mate and son couldn't be dead. Maybe Mufasa and Simba were playing a practical joke on her.

Bringing her head down to Mufasa's, Sarabi quickly understood that this wasn't a joke.

Mufasa was dead. He was not coming back. Unable to control herself, Sarabi wailed loudly and her legs collapsed beneath her.

Sarabi felt like the gorge she and Mufasa were in, vast and hollowed out. Maybe she wasn't the gorge. Maybe she was quicksand, only impossibly deeper and assuredly empty. No Mufasa there. No Simba. No life. Gone. Gone. Gone. Maybe she was both. Or maybe she was a thunderstorm—loudly inconsolable, pelting tears, taking up more space than she ever had before.

"Mufasa…" Sarabi tried to say but her sobs robbed her of her voice.

Mufasa couldn't be dead. He had been a part of her life since she was a young cub. She and her mother had fled her abusive father and found refuge in the Pride Lands. Just a few years younger than Mufasa, Sarabi became friends with the young prince. Though, Sarabi had developed feelings for him not long after.

Sarabi remembers feeling like she could've been knocked over with a feather when she found out that Mufasa wanted to take her as his queen. He had promised her the day before his coronation that he would always love her, that their family would always be his main priority and that she would never feel alone.

Now, Sarabi felt more alone than she ever had before.

Her body racking with sobs, she moved towards Mufasa's body and she cuddled into him, the way they did every night when they would go to sleep. Already Sarabi longed for the way Mufasa would lick the top her head, how gentle his breathing got when he fell asleep and the way he would hold her closer into him whenever Sarabi would move away from him in her sleep.

Mufasa knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. Neither of them believed in keeping secrets from each other.

But there was one secret that Mufasa did not know about Sarabi. It was a secret she meant to tell him that night, had he and Simba not been in the gorge.

Pushing his matted mane away from his face, Sarabi gently licked his cheek, blindly hoping her love would revive Mufasa. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as Sarabi nestled into Mufasa's mane.

"Mufasa…I'm pregnant."

_**To be continued…?**_

* * *

_**So…should I continue writing? Tell me in a review and we shall see! **_


	2. The New Normal

**The New Normal**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far – it means a lot! Here is chapter two. You know the drill, read and review! **

**Chapter Summary: ****Sarabi begins to fear for her unborn cub when she discovers Scar's intentions as King of the Pride Lands.**

* * *

The pregnancy didn't completely come as a surprise to Sarabi. She and Mufasa had talked about having another cub.

One of Mufasa's deepest regrets in his life was the fallout he had with Scar over the throne. While Mufasa loved his parents, he wished that they had given Scar the same amount of love and affection that they had given him, so that they could both be equal. Mufasa had always told Sarabi that if they gave Simba a younger sibling, he would not make the same mistakes as his parents. He would give his love with great abandon.

Which made the loss of Mufasa and Simba all the more heartbreaking for Sarabi.

Groggily, Sarabi opened her eyes, temporarily unaware of her surroundings. She had fallen asleep in the gorge. Her eyes were swollen shut and her body was achy. Mufasa lay beside her, still dead.

In the distance, she could hear wild hyena's cackling. It didn't take long for her to figure out that something was wrong.

She got up quickly, and leaned forward to lick Mufasa's cheek, one last time.

"Goodbye, my love," Sarabi whispered, before she turned and ran towards Pride Rock, wishing there was some way she could bring Mufasa back to Pride Rock.

As she was running up to Pride Rock, Sarabi could see hyenas wildly circling the lionesses, who were trying to outrun them to no avail. Scar stood on the promontory.

When they all saw Sarabi running towards Pride Rock, the hyenas stopped circling the lionesses and just stared at the queen. Sarabi didn't fail to notice the fear in her subjects' eyes. She ultimately decided it was best she address Scar directly.

Running up Pride Rock, Sarabi jaunted over to Scar, who continued to look down on the Pride Lands. She took his side, but he did not look at her. She could sense the tension that was radiating off him.

"You didn't come back last night," Scar spat, continuing to look forward. Sarabi didn't falter.

"I'm aware Scar," Sarabi answered.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business."

"If this arrangement is going to work, you must obey my rules and orders, Sarabi. You are not the queen anymore, you cannot just do as you so please," Scar lectured, his voice slowly rising.

Sarabi clenched her jaw. Her mate and son just died, and her brother-in-law couldn't have cared less. She knew the brothers weren't especially close, but she expected Scar to show her some empathy.

"Scar, my entire family just died yesterday. I am grieving and the pride needs to remain in tact. Show some compassion. We all need time," Sarabi tried to reason.

Scar growled viciously as he finally turned to look at her, bearing his teeth. Sarabi kept herself from flinching.

"I am the king now! It is an embarrassment to rule a kingdom that wants to wallow for the rest of their lives instead of making the Pride Lands great again!" Scar screamed. Sarabi was aghast.

"The Pride Lands are already great! We…" Sarabi began to fight back but was silenced by Scar roaring. It seemed like the entire savannah had fallen silent after, just watching Scar and Sarabi on the promontory. He was heaving from his rage.

"Don't talk back to me, Sarabi! I know what we need, and it begins with you listening to me! Am I understood?"

Everything in Sarabi's body urged her to lunge at him, to fight for her place on the throne, to honour Mufasa's reign, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She had to think about her unborn cub, the last living extension she had left of Mufasa and Simba. If Scar hurt her, he would hurt the cub. She couldn't handle another death.

Satisfied by Sarabi's unwillingness to fight back, Scar started towards the den.

"Go with your hunting party. Don't return until you have caught something," Scar said as he disappeared into the darkness of the den.

Knowing that there was not much else she could do, Sarabi descended from Pride Rock and she ran past the hyenas and towards the other lionesses. She met up with Sarafina, and noticed that Nala was also tagging along. Sarabi raised her eyebrows.

"Nala? What are you doing hunting with us? You are much too young," Sarabi said as she sat beside Sarafina. Nala looked at her mother, who just simply sighed.

"Scar said that he and the hyenas weren't babysitters. I feel better having her with me, anyways," Sarafina answered. Sarabi nodded in understanding. She smiled at the young cub and patted her head.

"That's alright. You'll get a head start in your training for hunting," Sarabi remarked. The three lionesses trotted into the savannah, beginning their hunt.

"Where did you end up going last night?" Sarafina asked, looking over at her best friend. When Sarabi sighed heavily, Sarafina knew the answer.

"I went to the gorge."

"The gorge? Sarabi, are you crazy? Do you know how many predators lurk in…?" Sarafina began to say, but Sarabi was quick to cut her off.

"I had to see him one last time, Fina. I needed to say goodbye," Sarabi said simply, so she wouldn't collapse into a fit of tears. Sarafina nodded in understanding.

"I understand, Sarabi. Come on, the faster we catch something for dinner, the faster we can get Scar off our backs," Sarafina said as she put Nala on her back and ran ahead, scoping out where the best hunting grounds were. Sarabi followed behind them.

After some time, Sarafina and Sarabi caught the scent of a herd of impalas, their favorite. Stealthily following their trail, the lionesses found themselves in the tall grass by the watering. The impalas were blissfully unaware of the world they were in. Sarabi envied them. They didn't yet know that the king was dead.

Exchanging looks, Sarafina snuck to the left side of the watering hole, while Sarabi was going to charge at them from the center. Sarabi and Sarafina had the hunt down to an art. Of all the lionesses, Sarabi and Sarafina had the highest kill count.

Just as Sarabi was preparing to pounce, she suddenly felt her stomach lurch in an unsettling way. She tried to ignore it, but it was no use.

Sarabi began to violently vomit.

The alerted impalas began to run. Acting as quickly as she could, Sarafina charged and managed to tackle a straggling impala. Once humanely killed, Sarafina and Nala jaunted over to the queen, who had just spit out the last of the bile from the back of her throat.

"Sarabi? Are you okay?" Nala asked sweetly. Sarabi nodded, though she was fairly certain she was going to throw up again.

"I'm fine," Sarabi hastily answered, taking deep breaths. Sarafina looked at the queen, trying to figure out what could have brought on this sudden illness. A thought came to Sarafina.

"Sarabi…are you pregnant?"

Spitting the last of the bile in her mouth, Sarabi nodded. Her mouth tasted rancid and her heart was racing.

Shocked, Sarafina's jaw dropped. Nala stood behind, unsure of what to make of the news.

"When did you find out?" Sarafina asked, eyeing Sarabi's still slim form. Sarabi shrugged her shoulders, recovering.

"I wasn't completely sure until a few days ago," Sarabi answered, wiping at her mouth with her paw. Sarafina's face softened.

"Did Mufasa know?" Sarabi's face crumpled and she shook her head.

"I was going to tell him last night," Sarabi's voice cracked as her tears overwhelmed her.

She didn't want to keep crying. She wanted to be a strong queen that her pride could rely on. But she couldn't help it. She was now not just without her king, but her son, the one she promised to always be strong for. If she didn't have Simba to push her through, what even was the point?

Sarafina jaunted over to Sarabi and immediately nuzzled her. They had both been pregnant at the same time before and they each supported the other during that time. Even though she wasn't pregnant this time around, Sarafina was going to support Sarabi, no matter what.

"Oh Sarabi, this is such good news. I know it doesn't feel like it, but you still have another part of Mufasa and Simba living on in you," Sarafina told her best friend. Sarabi continued to cry.

"I just wish they were here with me. They should both be here," Sarabi cried, burying her face into her best friend's shoulder.

Nala scampered over to the older lionesses and she joined in on the nuzzling. Sarafina and Sarabi looked down at Nala. She suddenly seemed so grown up, so mature. Nala looked up at them and gave a weak smile.

"I'll tell this cub all about Simba, and how he would've been such a fun big brother, and would've been so brave. I promise Sarabi," Nala said, sounding both young and old at the same time.

Proud to have called this young cub Simba's betrothed, Sarabi leaned down and nuzzled Nala.

"Thank you, beautiful. Come now. Let's get this impala back to the pride," Sarabi said as she galloped over to the dead impala and grabbed it with her jaws.

Sarafina grabbed the impala from its other end and they walked on towards Pride Rock, Nala dutifully walking alongside her mother.

By the time they got to Pride Rock, Sarabi was so hungry she was certain she could eat the impala entirely by herself. She was only a few weeks into this pregnancy, and she was feeling the side effects already.

The three lionesses stopped in their tracks when they saw half-eaten antelopes and gazelles being tossed from the top of Pride Rock by the hyenas down to the lionesses, who fought and ravaged over the cadavers.

Before Sarabi or Sarafina could say anything, a pack of hyenas snatched the impala from them and charged up Pride Rock with it, where they promptly ate it. They were both aghast.

"What is going on?" Sarabi demanded, to no one in particular. Nduta, a lioness just a few years older than Sarabi, turned to her with a mouth full of scraps.

"Scar and the hyenas took all of our kills and said they were only going to feed us once they were fed," Nduta said as she swallowed the meat, savouring each bite.

"Surely Scar knows we mustn't overhunt, yes?" Sarabi wanted to believe that Scar had the Pride Lands best interest at heart, but she knew that Scar wasn't like Mufasa. He was capable of anything.

With a shrug, Nduta said, "I don't know your majesty, but you guys should get to the bottom of Pride Rock if you plan on getting anything to eat. These hyenas don't leave very much."

As if on cue, the ravaged corpse of the impala was tossed down, flesh barely clinging to its bones. Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala charged through the hoards of lionesses to get any scraps they could.

After some pushing and shoving, the three lionesses made it to the impala and they ate. Sarabi was almost certain she had never tasted anything as good in her life before. She wanted to savour each and every bite.

"SARABI," Scar's voice pelted loudly from inside the den. Sarabi stopped eating and felt her stomach turn uneasily. She didn't have a good feeling.

She and Sarafina exchanged worried glances, as Sarabi swallowed hard and she began to walk past the lionesses, who all watched her with worry. Nala jumped in front of Sarabi.

"Sarabi, don't go," Nala quietly begged, feeling uneasy as she saw a line of hyenas descend from Pride Rock. Sarabi kept her head up high and gave her an assuring smile, even though she, herself, did not feel very reassured.

"I am not afraid of him," Sarabi said as she walked up Pride Rock, her walk noble and regal.

Sarabi took a deep breath as she walked into the den. It was her first time walking in there without Mufasa. She wasn't sure she could handle it. Sarabi searched the den. She was overwhelmed by the strong lingering musky scent of Mufasa, even catching some wafts of Simba's. When she caught Scar's scent, she hesitantly followed it.

He was sitting on the bedrock. A spot reserved specifically for the royal family. Sarabi felt a rage within her seeing him sitting there so comfortably. He shouldn't be there, out of respect. He had a fleshy zebra leg by his paws and he was grinning.

"Your lionesses have done a wonderful job hunting. Bravo," Scar said, his tone sending the wrong kind of chills down Sarabi's back.

"We cannot overhunt, Scar. We will run out of food if we…" Sarabi began to say until Scar raised a paw, silencing her.

"Never mind that, Sarabi. I saved this zebra leg for us to enjoy for dinner. Consider it a gift," Scar said, pushing the leg towards her.

Still hungry, Sarabi wanted nothing more than to eat that leg. But she couldn't in good conscience eat while the lionesses were fighting over scraps. And the questionable look in Scar's eyes made Sarabi think he had an ulterior motive.

"Why did you _really_ save this for me?" Sarabi cut to the chase. Scar grinned and began to circle her, putting her on edge.

"I have taken my brother's place as king, that is true. But I cannot be expected to rule alone, not when there is so much I am expected to take care of," Scar began, circling around Sarabi. Her body felt stiff.

"What are you getting at?"

Scar stopped circling her, and stared at her, in a way that made her feel exposed. And unsafe.

"Be my queen, Sarabi. We can rule together. You are still young enough to carry my heirs, a replacement for the cub you lost. Take me as your king, Sarabi," Scar said with a low growl.

Sarabi's breath hitched. How dare Scar ask this of her? Mufasa and Simba died yesterday and Scar was asking her to be his queen and to give him cubs. She felt herself trembling with rage.

"Have you no decency, Scar? My mate and son died, yesterday! Your brother and nephew are dead, Scar! I will never be your queen! I will rule alongside you, but I will never be yours," Sarabi spit, the fire within her raging on.

Scar gave her a dark glare. He had been the same age as Sarabi when she joined the pride, and had done everything he could to get her to like him. But, like everyone else in his life, Sarabi was drawn to Mufasa. Seeing his brother create the perfect family with Sarabi almost hurt Scar more than being told by his parents he would never have the throne. _Almost._

With a sudden grin, Scar said, "You're right. Perhaps you need more time to think my proposal through. Do take that zebra leg with you though. Just don't expect the same generosity tomorrow."

Scar stalked out of the den, to do patrols.

Grabbing the zebra leg, Sarabi ran out of the den and to the rest of the pride. She would share this meal with them. Starving and deeply thankful, the lionesses ate together.

Sarabi felt far away as she ate what was left of this cadaver.

She couldn't be Scar's queen. Scar cannot continue on as king. If only there was a way for Sarabi to overthrow Scar.

And then it hit Sarabi. Her unborn cub was a direct descendent of Mufasa, to take the throne should Mufasa and Simba both pass away.

This cub was the key to saving the Pride Lands.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Give me some reviews and I'll give you another chapter!**_


	3. Seeking Counsel

**Seeking Counsel**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you all again for your support and reviews, please keep them coming! Enjoy this latest chapter, and leave a review if there is anything you like to see happen in future chapters. **

**Chapter Summary:**** Realizing that Scar poses as a real threat to the Pride Lands and herself, Sarabi requests help from an old friend.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Scar took the throne. The lionesses were still being forced to overhunt, while receiving very little food from the hyenas. Scar continued to offer his proposal to Sarabi, and she continued to decline. Each time she declined, he warned her with an ominous "you'll change your mind", before stalking off.

Sarabi could feel the cub inside of her growing. Food was becoming scarce, so Sarabi had taken it upon herself to hunt small creatures like Hyraxes, honey badgers and stray mongooses as a means to feed the cub. Sarabi would still find herself hungry, but at least she knew that she ate just enough to help her unborn cub grow at a healthy rate.

Though Sarabi hadn't yet made the royal announcement of her pregnancy, she knew it was only a matter of time before she started showing.

"Your Royal Highness, when would you like me to assemble the remaining herds for your proclamation?" Zazu asked, flying down from the sky as Sarabi did her patrols with Sarafina and Nala.

Herds had been fleeing the Pride Lands at an alarming rate. With the circle of life being thrown off balance, most of the animals didn't feel safe. A few herds remained, but it was enough to make Sarabi feel uneasy about the Pride Lands. Sarabi gave the hornbill a sigh as he landed on her shoulder.

"There's no rush, Zazu. I'm just worried about how Scar will react to the news that he loses his spot to the throne. Again," Sarabi said, trying to make a joke, but it had failed.

She remembered how upset Scar was when his father had announced that Mufasa would become king. Scar had screamed and shouted, both at Ahadi and Mufasa, about how it wasn't fair, how he had never been given the chance. It became worse when Scar begged Mufasa and Sarabi to not have cubs, so that there would still be a chance he could rule the Pride Lands once Mufasa took his place in the circle of life. When Sarabi had announced her pregnancy, Scar retreated further and further into himself.

She was worried about how Scar was going to react to Sarabi's second pregnancy. Sarafina gave a nudge to the queen.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sarabi. If he makes a scene, you are still the Queen of the Pride Lands and you can exile him," Sarafina reminded her.

"Frankly Sarabi, I don't see why you don't do so anyway. It surely would save the Pride Lands a lot of trouble," Zazu remarked. Sarabi just sighed.

"He hasn't done anything to be intentionally dangerous," Sarabi reasoned. "He's a lousy leader, yes, but he can still learn."

Zazu wanted to object to Sarabi, but remained quiet. He remembered that even Mufasa struggled as king in the beginning, making a few minor mistakes here and there. But the difference between Mufasa and Scar was that Mufasa's struggles involved misguided instructions on settling disputes. Scar's involved overhunting and fleeing herds.

"I trust your judgment, my queen. Anything I can do to be of service, please let me know," Zazu said as he flew off, likely to get a bird's eye view of what herds remained.

The three lionesses walked in silence, all trying to ignore the hunger gnawing at their core. They were getting by on scraps, but it wasn't enough. Though they didn't want to say it out loud, the lionesses weren't sure how much longer they would survive without food.

In the distance, Sarabi noticed a huddle of lionesses, and could hear Nduta loudly talking at the lionesses. Exchanging looks with Sarafina and Nala, Sarabi ran over. Sarafina and Nala followed closely behind.

"Hello Nduta, what is going on?" Sarabi asked, noticing the look of frustration on Nduta's face. The other lionesses wore anxiety on their faces.

"Sarabi, we can't live under Scar's reign anymore. Tonight, we are going to attack him while he sleeps, it'll put an end to all of this," Nduta manically said, pacing back and forth. Sarabi could only blink in disbelief.

"Nduta, surely you must be joking. You can't kill a king! I know that he hasn't quite stepped up to the role, but think about the consequences," Sarabi tried to reason with Nduta. But the younger lioness wasn't having it.

"Scar isn't smart enough, Sarabi. He isn't like Mufasa, he wouldn't be able to figure out a revolt against him, much less how to rule a kingdom. He won't see it coming, and it'll all be over quickly. I am doing this whether you are onboard or not," Nduta exclaimed as she stalked away.

The remaining lionesses turned to their queen with worried eyes.

"Your majesty, how are we really going to fix the Pride Lands?" A lioness by the name of Yusra asked.

Sarabi wanted to tell them of her pregnancy, but she refrained. They would find out at the announcement, as per royal protocol.

"I am going to do everything in my power to make sure us lionesses stay together as a strong unit, Yusra," Sarabi said with confidence.

"But how?"

Sarabi offered her a warm and knowing smile.

"Be patient. I have a plan."

* * *

The sun was setting on the Pride Lands and Sarabi was preparing for her announcement. Zazu had informed the remaining herds, who had begun to flock to Pride Rock. Sarabi took a deep breath inside the den. More than ever, she wished that Mufasa and Simba were with her to make the announcement. She wished that she could give this cub a family that was in tact.

But she would have to be enough. Sarabi made a silent promise that she would do everything in her power to make sure that this cub felt that his or her life was complete.

"Your majesty, it is time," Zazu said as he flew into the den. Nodding, Sarabi got up from her spot in the den and began to make her way out. There was no turning back now.

As she walked up the promontory with Zazu, she took in the state of the Pride Lands and the remaining animals. While it wasn't as bountiful or as a beautiful as it had once been, something about the Pride Lands still felt like home. And Sarabi was going to hold onto that.

Sitting down at the top, Zazu cleared his throat to address the crowd.

"Good evening and thank you all for joining us this evening," Zazu began, "we have gathered here this evening because Your Royal Highness Queen Sarabi has…"

"STOP!"

Zazu and Sarabi both turned and saw Shenzi approaching with a wild expression in her eyes. Scar stalked behind, with a devious smirk.

"What seems to be the problem, Shenzi?" Zazu asked, but Sarabi didn't fail to notice the fear in his voice. She knew that there was nothing Zazu feared more than being in the presence of hyenas. Shenzi's devious grin continued to grow.

"The king would like to say a few words," Shenzi said with a hiss.

"No disrespect, Shenzi, but the queen…" Zazu began before Scar leapt in front of him, causing Zazu to scream and fly back. He knew better than to challenge Scar.

Taking charge, Scar stood tall and mighty, while Sarabi stood beside him, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I call upon Nduta," Scar loudly announced, which made Sarabi's heart skip a beat.

The herds of animals looked around in confusion as Nduta made her way up Pride Rock and towards the edge. Her face looked stoic, but Sarabi could see that there was apprehension.

"Yes, your highness?" Nduta addressed. Scar continued to look out at the Pride Lands.

"It has come to my attention that Nduta has been conspiring to assassinate me, treason against the king," Scar yelled.

Sarabi and Nduta both exchanged terrified looks. How did he find out? Had the hyenas overheard Nduta's plan?

"I would like to thank rogue lioness Zira, who was just perusing the Pride Lands by chance when she overheard this plan, for saving my life. As king, I will see to it that the traitor receives a just punishment for her crimes," Scar announced.

Nduta kept saying "no" over and over again, begging to be saved. Sarabi leapt to her defense. This couldn't be happening.

"Scar please, this was a mistake, an act of desperation. She understands her mistake, and she won't let it happen again," Sarabi desperately implored, trying to instill reason within Scar.

Scar unleashed a low and menacing laugh, the kind that left one feeling unsettled and unsafe.

"You're right Sarabi. I trust you when you say that Nduta won't do it again."

Before Sarabi could register what was going on, Scar whipped around and grabbed a screaming Nduta and he slashed her throat with his vengeful claws.

As Sarabi screamed with horror, Scar let Nduta's dead body fall from the promontory, her body hitting the ground with a loud thud. The herds below were in a frenzy. The other lionesses were wailing loudly with their queen. Scar stood at the edge once more.

"Let this be a message to all you Pride Landers," Scar bellowed. "Anyone who dares to go up against me will be subject to public execution. I do not care if you are a child, a lion or of royal blood, I will make sure your punishment will make you wish death would come sooner."

Seeing the Pride Lands in utter chaos, Scar retreated back into Pride Rock, proud of the fear he instilled within his kingdom. He knew better than anyone that it was better to be feared than to be disrespected.

Collapsing the ground, Sarabi cried loud walloping tears. The Pride Lands were falling apart. Everything Mufasa worked so hard to create was now in ruin.

If she couldn't protect her own pride safe, how was she going to keep her own cub safe?

Sarabi needed help.

* * *

Night had fallen on the Pride Lands and Sarabi couldn't fall asleep. She kept seeing Nduta's dead body falling over and over in her head, and it was haunting her. She couldn't lose another lioness to that same fate.

When she heard Scar's loud snores from the back, Sarabi tiptoed out of the den, and kept her eyes peeled for hyenas that were on the prowl. Seeing that most were either sleeping or hunting, Sarabi left Pride Rock, but was sure to stay low to the ground to avoid detection.

It didn't take long for Sarabi to get to Rafiki's tree. She hadn't seen him since before Mufasa died. He had been a trusted confidante of her mate's, but Sarabi did not interact with Rafiki as often as Mufasa did. But now she needed him more than ever before. Taking a deep breath, she entered his home.

"Rafiki?" Sarabi quietly called out. Dropping down from a branch, the older mandrill scared the queen. He just laughed.

"Sorry to scare you, my queen. I was wonderin' when you were goin' to be comin' 'round to see old Rafiki," he said with a laugh. Sarabi sighed with guilt.

"I am sorry for not coming earlier, Rafiki."

"No apologies, my queen. You have been sufferin' a great deal, I know. And I know this pregnancy has been keepin' you busy," Rafiki said with a wink.

Sarabi's jaw dropped. Was she already showing?

"Rafiki, how did you know? Did Sarafina or Nala tell you?"

"No, my dear. Rafiki knows everythin'. When I told Mufasa what the great kings of the past told me, he thought I was just pullin' his tail," Rafiki said as he jumped around his home.

Sarabi's heart sank. Rafiki told Mufasa about her pregnancy before he died.

"When did you tell Mufasa?" Sarabi asked, her voice quiet and her eyes welling with tears. Rafiki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The morning of the day he passed. He came to me for guidance after Simba went to the elephant graveyard, and I told him that Simba would not only grow to be a strong king, but the baby you were carryin' would also grow up to be a fierce leader who would help Simba rule," Rafiki said, sadness present in his voice.

Unable to stay strong anymore, Sarabi collapsed into a fit of tears. She wanted Rafiki's prophecy to be true, but she was scared that there would be an impasse, especially if Scar had his way.

"Rafiki…I don't know what to do. If Scar finds out about my pregnancy, he will kill us both. And I fear that there won't be anyone else there to keep the peace in the Pride Lands. Please. I am begging you. I need your help. Help me keep my cub safe. Help me save the Pride Lands," Sarabi tearfully begged.

Silently, Rafiki walked over to the queen and took her face into his hands. He wiped away her tears. When Sarabi saw his warm and familiar smile, she felt a sense of peace.

"I will do everythin' in my power to protect you both. I have a plan."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Love me some cliffhangers! Leave a review and let me know if you have any theories or wishes for future chapters! **_


	4. Lionesses United

**Lionesses United**

**Author's Note: ****Do people even read these things? If so, thanks for reading and review thus far! Please continue to do so. **

**Chapter Summary: ****After carrying through with Rafiki's plan to conceal her pregnancy from Scar, Sarabi promises to empower her pride. **

* * *

_There is no way Scar will believe this_, Sarabi thought as Rafiki made his way up Pride Rock, singing loudly while carrying what seemed to be an abundance of plants.

Sarabi, the lionesses and hyenas emerged from the cave to see what all the ruckus was about.

By the time Rafiki made it to the top of the rock, Scar had appeared, displeased about being his sleep being disrupted.

"What are you going on about at this hour?" Scar hollered, glancing past the mandrill's shoulders to see that the sun had not yet risen. Rafiki bowed to Scar.

"Apologies your majesty, but this simply could not wait. There is royal protocol that must be completed at once," Rafiki declared. Sarabi felt her heart rate pick up as Scar gave him a bewildered look.

"Royal protocol? I performed the proper procedure when I became king, my reign is official," Scar spat, getting defensive.

Rafiki nodded and said, "I trust you did, Scar. But this protocol does not involve you, it involves the queen."

Scar whipped his head around to look at Sarabi, who stood silently, trying to remain stoic. Sarabi could feel eyes from the lions and hyenas on her.

"Sarabi? What are you talking about?" Scar demanded, his teeth bared and menacing. Sarabi tried to speak, but her mouth felt as dry as the watering hole had suddenly become.

As if on cue, Rafiki jumped in to the rescue.

"As per ancient Savannah tradition, when a King dies unexpectedly, his queen must honor the loss by wearing traditional mournin' garb," Rafiki explained, holding up a dress-like contraption made with flowers, reeds and plants.

Scar raised an eyebrow.

"Mourning garb? I have never heard of this tradition before," Scar said, suspicious. Rafiki made his way over to Sarabi, the garb in tow.

"This tradition was discontinued by your great-grandfather many years ago, who was not one for tradition," Rafiki fibbed with confidence.

"But Sarabi came to me for guidance on how she can best honour Mufasa's memory, and she is confident that this will be the best way for her to cope as she embarks on this long grievin' journey."

Rafiki fit Sarabi's head through the hole of the garb and let it drape over her. The garb ended just at her paws. Sarabi felt confined in it, but was relieved when she saw that it was big and thick enough to conceal her pregnancy as it would progress.

Scar didn't both trying to repress his laughter, and neither did the hyenas.

"Oh Sarabi, you do look ridiculous, no wonder this tradition was discontinued," Scar turned to Rafiki, "How long does she have to wear this dreadful thing?"

"As long as Sarabi wants. Grief is a messy process. She could wear this for one day, or she could wear it for the rest of her life. Grieving has no timeline, and it must be respected."

Scar stared at the mandrill, unimpressed. He never understood why his father and brother were so insistent that Rafiki was so wise and all-knowing. In his opinion, Scar knew just as much, if not more, than Rafiki did. Sometimes, he was sure that half of the things Rafiki said were all just poppycock.

Nonetheless, Scar didn't care about Rafiki at the end of the day.

"Whatever, I'll play along. At least this will give the hyenas something to laugh about," Scar snickered, and the hyenas laughed almost on cue.

"There is one more aspect of this tradition, my king," Rafiki continued, "The queen must also have periods of isolation and solitude throughout the day, so that her mournin' can be done in peace."

That last bit of the plan had been Sarabi's idea. She wanted to have a private space of her own that she could safely deliver her cub in, without taking a chance that Scar or any one of the hyenas could wander in.

By the incredulous look on Scar's face, Sarabi wasn't so sure that this part of the plan would be successful.

"That is out of the question. All lionesses must abide by the strict curfew, and they must all be in the den," Scar spat.

Rafiki remained unbothered, while Sarabi was becoming anxious under that garb.

"May I suggest that the Queen stay in the old Lion Guard Lair, as it is still part of Pride Rock, but will give her the solitude she deserves? Zazu and the Queen's righthand lioness may stay with her to respect the curfew. Regardless of whether you approve or not Taka, traditions are traditions," Rafiki reiterated.

Sarabi wanted to give Rafiki a big hug. She hadn't understood until that moment just how much Rafiki loved and respected Mufasa and his family. He was not obligated to protect her anymore, but he did so, because it was what Mufasa would've wanted him to do. Sarabi would make sure that her cub would grow to be thankful to Rafiki as well.

Filled with a rage that he couldn't do anything about, Scar stalked back towards the den, likely to get a few more hours of sleep in.

"Fine, I'll go along with this, just _never_ call me Taka ever again," Scar warned as he disappeared in the cave. The snickering hyenas scattered.

Rafiki gave a knowing smile to Sarabi and winked before he walked away, retreating back to his tree, a constant mystery to the rest of the Pride Landers.

Sarabi could feel the prying eyes of her pride on her. They all had questions and only she could give them answers. Sarabi regained her posture, like the queen she was born to be.

"Assemble into your hunting parties, lions. We will meet in the old Lion Guard lair for dinner," Sarabi announced, knowing that most of the lionesses would understand that she wanted to tell them the truth.

Nodding in understanding, the lionesses dispersed and went about their hunting in the Pride Lands, knowing that there wouldn't be much for them to bring back.

Sarafina and Nala stayed with Sarabi, and the three overlooked the Pride Lands.

"Are you sure that this will all work?" Sarafina asked. Sarabi sighed and shut her eyes tight.

"I hope it does. I can't lose another cub," Sarabi's said with a shaky voice. Nala nuzzled Sarabi's leg.

"I will protect you both, no matter what, Sarabi. You can rely on me," Nala said in a strong and powerful voice. Both Sarafina and Sarabi smiled down at the young cub, who was growing more and more each day. They both nuzzled her.

"Thank you, little love. Come on, there has to be something remaining in the Pride Lands for us to hunt," Sarabi said as she led Sarafina and Nala down Pride Rock.

* * *

Sarabi could count on one paw how many times she had been inside the old Lion Guard lair growing up. It was mostly when Scar was the leader and he tried to impress her with his roar. Though she did think that the Roar of the Elders was something impressive, Sarabi was not sure Scar should have had that much power. Besides, at that point in time, Mufasa had privately asked Sarabi to be his queen.

The lair was dirty, overrun by vines and darker than Sarabi remembered. She felt unsettled about being in there, but it comforted her to know that Zazu, Sarafina and Nala would be staying with her at night. It made the lair seem a little less scary.

Sarafina and Nala were the first of the lions to roll into the den. Zazu flew in moments later. And soon, the other lionesses began walking in, two at a time.

Sarabi did a headcount before taking a stand on the tallest rock in the lair. Everyone was accounted for.

"Thank you all for coming here. I wanted to make this announcement yesterday, but have come to the realization that this must be kept from Scar," Sarabi began, observing the expressions on the lionesses.

Sarabi gave a glance to Zazu, who simply nodded with a safe smile.

"I am pregnant with Mufasa's cub, the next in line to the throne," Sarabi announced.

The lionesses gasped and cheered for the queen. The mourning garb and relocation to the Lion Guard lair all made sense to them now.

The pride quieted down when they saw the somber expression on Sarabi's face.

"This is incredibly bittersweet for me. I wish Mufasa and Simba were here to celebrate this news with us all. And I fear that if Scar finds out that he loses the throne once more, he will do to me what he did to Nduta," Sarabi said.

"But you're his family, you don't really believe that Scar would hurt his own family, do you?" Yusra asked, stepping forward from the crowd.

"I don't know. After what Scar did yesterday, I can't take any chances. All I know is that this cub is the last piece of Mufasa and Simba, and I am reminded more than ever how important her bloodline is."

"Your Highness, we will make sure that Scar never finds out about this cub," A lioness by the name of Gasira said.

"And once the cub is born, we will all come together and raise it to be a strong fighter, so they will take their place as king or queen of the Pride Lands," Sarafina said, who was met with cheers.

Sarabi smiled with pride. Mufasa would be so proud to see how his subjects had come together to preserve his legacy.

"I also want you all to know this," Sarabi began. "I know that times have been trying and we have been hungry, scared and uncertain of what the future will hold. But I can promise you this. When I became queen, I took an oath to always do the right thing for the Pride Lands, and to fight for all of its creatures. With you all as my witness, I honour that oath tonight. We are stronger when we work together. We must not let these times of darkness break us down."

The lionesses roared in praise, feeling confident that with Sarabi as their queen and Mufasa's heir, they had a fighting chance.

Sarabi looked at her pride, and saw that they had something in their eyes now that she hadn't seen since Mufasa died – hope.

If Sarabi herself couldn't bring them hope, her cub most certainly would.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I'm all for female empowerment! Leave a review and if you have any requests for the future, be sure to tell me in the reviews! **_


	5. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! I just published a new one-shot story called "Saved", so please check that out when you have a moment! **

**Chapter Summary: ****Though Sarabi feels confident about her plan, Sarafina urges her to consider other options. Nala impresses as a hunter. **

* * *

The weeks dragged on, and Scar and his hyenas still didn't have a clue about Sarabi's pregnancy. Her pregnant belly was well hidden under the mourning garb that they often made fun of. Sarabi felt uncomfortable with the heaviness of the knotted plants and reeds and the itchiness, but felt great relief that Scar didn't suspect anything.

When she wasn't in isolation, Sarabi tried to join her hunting party, but she was becoming less mobile than before her pregnancy. Although she tried to chase whatever prey she could, Sarabi mostly just delegated the lionesses on what to do.

Sarabi hoped that being in isolation meant that Scar would give up asking her to be his queen, but he remained relentless. Though Sarabi previously thought he wouldn't hurt her for rejecting him, she was becoming less certain.

"I am losing my patience," Scar seethed, as the two stood at the top of Pride Rock.

It had become a ritual; every night before dinner, Scar would call on Sarabi to the promontory and ask her to be his queen. Every night, she would decline his request and Scar would punish the lionesses by either denying them dinner or having them eat whatever scraps the hyenas left for them.

"You are still ruling as Queen, but separate from your King. We can rule together, Sarabi. I will take care of you, better than Mufasa ever could," Scar said with a spiteful bite. Sarabi winced and tried not to show it.

"You are not him," Sarabi whispered. "I am not your queen because of diplomatic purposes. I am not your queen because I love Mufasa."

"Mufasa is dead, Sarabi," Scar said harshly. "You need to accept that. The more you hide under this ridiculous outfit and spend time alone in that lair is only going to prolong your suffering. You need to move on. Choose me, Sarabi. For once."

If Sarabi didn't feel so weighted down by the garb she was wearing, she would have pounced on Scar and knocked him over the ledge. She bared her teeth as a warning.

"Never, Scar," Sarabi hissed.

Scar roared as loud as he possibly could, but Sarabi wouldn't budge. His eyes were full of hatred and heartbreak.

"Why must you make this so difficult? All you have to do is be mine that is all I ask. Let go of a love you once knew! Or I will see to it that you suffer the same fate as Nduta," Scar threatened in a loud and threatening tone.

Without thinking twice about what she was doing, Sarabi roared back, resulting in Scar cowering down to her, much to his chagrin. For the first time since Mufasa and Simba died, Sarabi felt powerful and triumphant, like nothing could touch her.

"If you ever threaten me again, I will see to it that you will never walk up this rock ever again, do you hear me?" Sarabi yelled with great force, her fangs sticking out for Scar and the hovering hyenas to see.

She was not interested in being a dainty queen.

"I do believe that you are overreacting, Sarabi. Perhaps you need more time in solitude, to think about your actions and their consequences," Scar warned, accepting defeat as he walked towards the den, his loyal hyenas following after him.

Sarabi watched Scar retreat into the cave before she looked out towards the barren Pride Lands. Would there come a time when she wouldn't get so lucky going against Scar?

* * *

It was nights like this that made Sarabi wish it would rain. Between the musky lair, wearing that heavy plant garb and the discomforts of pregnancy, Sarabi prayed a big rainstorm would just come down and cool her down. But it hadn't rained in weeks. And the watering hole was paying the ultimate price for it.

"Your highness, why don't you take that thing off while you sleep?" Zazu asked, settling down in the nest he had made for himself in the lair. Sarafina was stretched out on a bedrock, waiting for Nala to return from going to the bathroom. Sarabi sighed and shook her head, continuing to gaze out of the lair's opening.

"I don't want to risk Scar or any of the hyenas coming here and seeing my belly," Sarabi whispered, taking a laboured breath.

"You have to eat and drink more, Scar can't keep depriving you like this," Sarafina said, sitting up.

"He is depriving all of us, Sarafina. I shouldn't just get special treatment because I am the queen," Sarabi said with a yawn.

"You are pregnant Sarabi," Zazu reminded. "If you are healthy, your cub will be healthy. And given the circumstances, that cub is going to need as much strength as you can give it."

Sarabi sighed as she walked away from the lair entrance and retreated into the cave. She was too tired and too hungry to argue. These last few weeks of her pregnancy was taking its toll on her body. Sarabi took a spot beside Sarafina.

"I hoped this pregnancy would be smooth, just like Simba's, but I just feel sick and tired all the time this time around," Sarabi said, trying to make a joke. Sarafina gave her best friend a sympathetic smile.

"No two pregnancies are ever the same. Sometimes I would forget I was pregnant with Nala because I didn't feel much different. But then I remember my friend Lupita's mother spent those 15 weeks resting, because she was too sick to do anything else."

Sarabi looked at Sarafina, with a confused expression on her face.

"Who is Lupita?"

"A lioness I knew from my old pride. She was a few years younger than me, but she was the kindest and fiercest lioness I had ever known. Her parents were the leaders of the Warrior pride before the plague killed them…and my mate," Sarafina added sadly.

Sarabi looked at Sarafina with inquisitive eyes and Zazu flew down from his nest to be closer with the two lionesses.

"The Warrior tribe? The one that's past the elephant graveyard?" Zazu asked for clarification. Sarafina shrugged her shoulders.

"Last I heard, when the disease spread, Lupita took her place as queen and relocated the tribe to Mount Kilimanjaro, to get away from whatever was making the pride sick. I've heard some rumblings that the pride is thriving and strong through her leadership."

Sarabi noticed Sarafina's tone. It sounded like she was trying to relay information for Sarabi to consider.

"If there is something you are trying to suggest to me Sarafina, just say it to me," Sarabi said bluntly. Sarafina just sighed.

"Sarabi, I know you have your plan, and it's a good plan. But I think we need to always be planning for the worst. There is always a possibility that Scar will not believe you when you say that you found this cub with a dead lioness and will realize that it's Mufasa's cub. I just think that we can hide your cub with Lupita's pride and I know she will raise your cub to be strong enough to take down Scar."

"I must say your highness, that is a sure way to ensure your cub's safety," Zazu added.

Sarabi stared at her best friend and major-domo. She knew that they were only looking out for her, but Sarabi felt attacked, like Sarafina and Zazu made it their mission to gang up on her. She started shaking her head.

"No," Sarabi said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I am not going to be separated from my cub. This cub belongs to me, and I will raise it and keep it safe. What kind of mother would I be if I abandon it?"

"But you wouldn't be abandoning the cub," Zazu reasoned. "This is an avenue we should consider if the original plan goes south."

"Just promise that you'll think about it, Sarabi. I know you have your plan all thought out, but just consider this if you change your mind," Sarafina urged, but knew that ultimately Sarabi was going to do what she felt was best by her cub.

Suddenly, Nala came crashing into the lair. Her fur was dirty and messy. In her mouth were the carcasses of two substantial-sized vultures. She dropped them down, oblivious to the dumbfounded expressions on the faces of Sarabi, Sarafina and Zazu.

Trying to catch her breath, Nala looked at the adults and finally noticed their faces. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nala, what happened? You were supposed to go to the bathroom and come right back," Sarafina scolded.

"I know, and I did go to the bathroom in the bushes. But while I was going, I noticed two vultures picking at one of the carcasses left out in the lands, and I decided to hunt them," Nala said, her breathing now even. Sarafina quickly stood up.

"Nala, you have never been hunting before, you could have been killed!" Sarafina cried. Nala nuzzled her mother to reassure her she was fine.

"I know mom, but I've been watching you and Sarabi hunt and paying attention to what to what you both do and I just…went for it. The vultures didn't even see me coming, I killed them both quickly," Nala explained.

Sarabi rose, though her body was achy, but she still looked so stoic and regal.

"Nala, we never kill for sport, especially now that there is a food shortage," Sarabi reprimanded. Nala was shaking her head.

"But I didn't kill for sport! I got these for you," Nala explained. Sarabi blinked twice in disbelief

"What do you mean?"

"I did this for your cub. You need to eat. You are our only hope for survival against Scar. Please. Mufasa and Simba would both want you to survive, and I know that Simba would want me to do everything in my power to take care of you," Nala said, sounding so young and grown up at the same time.

Sarabi could only just stare at Nala. Sarafina and Zazu did the same. Somehow, right in front of their eyes, Nala grew up. Whether she was ready to or not, Nala was taking her place in the circle of life, and she was excelling at it.

When Sarabi looked at Nala, she caught glimpses of a life that might've been: Simba becoming King, Nala giving Sarabi grandcubs to love on, and just a community to be a part of. But now it was all stripped away, because of some stupid wildebeests.

Finally, after some time, Sarabi gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Nala. You are very thoughtful and strong. Just promise me you will only hunt during the day and only what needs to be hunted. You are proving to be a very strong hunter indeed," Sarabi praised. Nala couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Sarabi."

"You and you mother eat that second vulture. You have earned it," Sarabi said as she lay back down, and began eating the vulture. Sarafina and Nala soon did the same thing.

As she devoured the vulture, Sarabi had one obsessive running through her head over and over again: _My cub is going to survive. My cub is going to survive. _

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**I've had a few reviews asking if I know if Sarabi is having a boy or girl. All I can say is that I know what she is having, but will only reveal if I get some reviews! **_


	6. Zira

**Zira**

**Author's Note: ****I am sorry for the delay with this chapter, I am just returning from vacation! However, I am here to present the latest chapter in Sarabi's journey and would love to hear your feedback thus far! **

**Chapter Summary: ****On a hunt, Sarabi meets the rogue lioness that has been relaying information to Scar.**

* * *

With just two weeks remaining until she gave birth, Sarabi was becoming more in tuned not just with her own body, but that of her cub's as well. Every time the cub moved, Sarabi felt herself connecting more and more with it. At times, Sarabi was almost certain that she could hear the cub talking to her.

Thanks to Nala, Sarabi was able to eat something small in her den each night before bed. It was usually whatever Nala was big enough to overpower: vultures, hyraxes, aardvarks and gophers. It didn't take a genius to figure out that once Nala was a young adult, she would take Sarabi's place as the fiercest hunter the Pride Lands had ever seen.

"Are you sure you're up for hunting, your highness? You really should be resting," Zazu remarked as Sarabi shuffled out of the Lion Guard lair, her mourning garb feeling heavier than usual. Even though she was exhausted, Sarabi flashed Zazu a soft smile.

"I feel better when I'm moving around. Besides, this little one won't be here for a couple more weeks. We will be fine," Sarabi said as she walked out of the lair, seeing Sarafina and Nala waiting in the distance.

Zazu just sighed, knowing that there was not much he could do. Even when Mufasa was alive, Sarabi did not like to be told what to do.

"I'll pop in later to make sure everything is alright," Zazu said as he flew off, trying to get an idea of how much of the Pride Lands could be salvaged at this point.

Once she met up with Sarafina and Nala, Sarabi felt great relief wash over her. She couldn't explain it, but her body felt less achy and more normal. She almost felt as though she could run across the Savannah and hunt a herd of zebra on her own if she could.

"I can't believe how mobile you are this late into pregnancy," Sarafina said as the three started walking. "Are you sure you want to be out walking?"

"I've been so cooped up in that lair lately, I feel like its more harmful for me to stay in there than out," Sarabi said. "Though, I am looking forward to the day I don't have to wear this costume anymore."

"I think it's nice in a way. The flowers are at least pretty," Nala said sweetly.

Sarafina and Sarabi didn't discuss the option of allowing another queen from another pride to raise her cub since that night in the lair. For Sarabi, it was too touchy of a topic and one that she didn't want to worry about coming true. And for Sarafina, she simply did not want to get into an argument with Sarabi. Things were already fragile in the Pride Lands and the last thing they needed was a civil war to break out because its queen banished her best friend.

For now, it was best that Lupita and her pride not be discussed.

"Who is that over there?" Nala asked, breaking the silence that had fallen. She pointed her paw over towards a broken tree.

Sarabi and Sarafina followed Nala's paw and saw a lone lioness eating one of the few remaining cape buffalos in the Pride Lands. From afar, Sarabi would have assumed that it was one of her subjects, but she couldn't think of anyone in the pride who would eat that much food without sharing with the pride. This had to be a rogue lioness.

Exchanging knowing glances, Sarabi and Sarafina ran to this outsider. Nala tailed behind.

"Who are you and what is your business here!" Sarabi commanded once they were close enough to this lioness. Startled, the rogue lioness jumped from the corpse and turned to face them.

Getting a closer look at this lioness, Sarabi guessed that this lioness was not much older than Nala. She was not an attractive lion. She had an elongated nose and her mouth was in a permanent scowl. Sarabi also noticed that this lioness had a part of her ear clipped, maybe from fighting with another creature. And her eyes were sharp and narrow, like she was trying to take away a piece of someone's soul. She gave a bloody devious grin.

"I'm having dinner, is there a problem?" This lioness sneered, licking the blood from her lips. Sarabi felt unease being in her presence, but she didn't show it.

"Yes, there is a problem. The Pride Lands are facing a food shortage, and we cannot allow an outsider to kill our animals. We have to look after our own at this time," Sarabi said with strength. This lioness had a dangerously low laugh.

"I had permission from King Scar to eat whatever I want. He told me that it was to thank me for warning him of the assassination attempt made on his life," She explained with pride.

Sarabi and Sarafina both gasped, while Nala hid behind her mother's leg. This was the lioness responsible for Nduta's public execution.

"You're Zira," Sarafina whispered at the realization. Zira's grin continued to grow, irking the three lionesses.

"That's me. And who might you three be?" Sarabi stepped forward, in an effort to take some kind of power away from Scar.

"I am Sarabi, Queen of the Pride Lands," Sarabi announced proudly. "This is my lady in waiting Sarafina and her daughter, Nala."

Zira looked at Sarabi with skepticism, that cocky bravado now gone.

"Queen? I didn't realize Scar had a mate," Zira said, her voice faltering with disappointment. Sarabi noticed, but didn't want to draw attention to it.

"I am his sister-in-law. My mate Mufasa was the king and he passed. However, I still have my respective title," Sarabi said, proud that her voice didn't crack when she talked about Mufasa's death.

Zira eyed Sarabi up and down, no doubt judging the dress made from plants and flowers that she was wearing. Sarabi didn't show any fear or trepidation; she was not going to be intimidated by this younger lion.

"Is pageantry a requirement to be queen?" Zira snickered at Sarabi's garb. Sarabi paid no attention to it.

"Whatever Scar may have told you about helping yourself to our food supply in the Pride Lands, it ends here. We are barely able to feed our own pride. Until we are able to get more herds flocking back to the Pride Lands, I am going to have to ask that you hunt elsewhere," Sarabi said.

Zira began pacing back and forth, eyeing Sarabi with hateful and menacing eyes. She was trying to intimidate the queen. But Zira didn't know Sarabi well enough to know that Sarbai would never falter. She remained stoic.

"Is that really what you want to be your legacy as queen? Denying a meal to a pregnant lioness?"

It was only then that Sarabi and Sarafina noticed that Zira had a pronounced pregnant belly. She wasn't quite as far along as Sarabi, but enough to notice that she was expecting. Sarabi licked her lips nervously.

"I didn't realize. Is this your first?" Sarabi asked, hoping it would relieve some of the tension.

"Yes, it is. My mate has been travelling east to search for a better living space than the Outlands. So what choice do I have but to feast on animals that do not belong to me? You're telling me that you wouldn't do the same?" Zira antagonized.

Sarabi wanted to fight back, but held her tongue. She was too close to the end of her pregnancy to do anything stupid, like fight an outsider. And she couldn't argue with Zira's rationale; she was relying on Nala's underage hunting to feed herself and her unborn cub.

But Sarabi couldn't help but feel like maybe this lioness was more dangerous than she was leading on. Sarabi felt like she was looking at the young female version of Scar.

She just wanted this lioness to leave the Pride Lands and never come back.

"Go back to the Outlands and wait for your mate to return. For the time being, there is no space for you in the Pride Lands," Sarabi ordered.

"No," Zira answered defiantly.

"You heard the queen, leave!" Sarafina ordered, while Nala continued to cower behind her mother.

"Or what? Are you going to fight me?" Zira challenged, already in a pouncing stance.

Sarabi was ready to fight. She had always been the strongest lioness in the pride; she could fight Zira like it was nothing, even if she was in that ridiculous outfit. Sarabi bared her teeth as a warning.

But then Sarabi felt a familiar twitch in her body.

She roared as loud as she could, startling not just Zira, but also Sarafina and Nala.

"You aren't worth the fight, Zira. Get out now. If you don't leave, I'll make you wish that you never stepped foot in the Pride Lands," Sarabi seethed, keeping as much composure as she could.

Zira wanted to fight back, wanted to complete the challenge. But she saw a real threat in Sarabi, something that she would have to overcome once she gave birth to her firstborn. With a snarl, Zira turned.

"I'll be back, I promise," Zira threatened, running towards the border until she was just a speck in the distance.

Sarafina turned to ask Sarabi why she didn't go through with the challenge, but saw Sarabi had collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. Nala sprang over to the queen.

"Sarabi, what's wrong?" Nala asked, trying to get Sarabi to rise by lifting her with her nose. Sarabi just began to crawl forward.

"I…I…" Sarabi tried to get out, before she began groaning in pain again.

"Sarabi, what is it?" Sarafina asked, getting scared at the state her best friend was in.

With shocked and terrified eyes, Sarabi looked up at Sarafina.

"My cub is coming. _Now_."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Seems like a good spot to leave a cliffhanger…right? Leave some reviews if you want to find out what Sarabi is having! **_


	7. The One Destined to be Successful

**The One Destined to be Successful **

**Author's Note: ****It is finally here. The big reveal. Will Sarabi have a boy or a girl? Only one way to find out – give this chapter a read and then leave your thoughts in a review! **

**Chapter Summary: ****Two weeks earlier than expected, Sarabi gives birth to her cub.**

* * *

It was very rare that Sarafina didn't know what to do. When her mate, Okeyo, contracted an unknown disease and died along with most of their pride, Sarafina grabbed an infant Nala and fled. After Mufasa's death, Sarafina knew she had to be a support to Sarabi and come up with an alternative plan to keep her cub safe.

But now that Sarabi was giving birth two weeks ahead of schedule, Sarafina had no plan. She stared at her best friend with wide shocked eyes.

"Are…are you sure?" Sarafina asked, instantly regretting her question. Sarabi was breathing through her teeth.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sarabi hissed, biting back an agonizing scream. Nala jumped to her paws.

"We have to get you back to the lair, Sarabi. Scar can't see you give birth," Nala said, trying to have some control over the situation. Sarabi was shaking her head, crawling in the opposite direction of Pride Rock.

"No…no…" Sarabi kept whispering over and over again, pulling herself along the ground, her garb tearing at the seams. Sarafina and Nala both exchanged concerned glances.

"What do you mean 'no'? We have to get you to the den," Sarafina said.

"I'm not going to make it," Sarabi said as she groaned in pain. "I have to get to somewhere closer."

Before Sarafina could reject Sarabi's notion, Zazu came flying down from the sky. Although Sarabi had told him that she did not want him hovering over her like a parent, Zazu had to keep an eye on Sarabi. He knew Mufasa would want him to make sure that Sarabi was taken care of. Zazu landed beside Sarabi, who had all but given up on crawling away from the Pride Lands.

"Zazu…I never thought I'd be so happy to see you disobeying my orders," Sarabi tried to joke. Zazu rubbed her cheek with his beak.

"I had a feeling today would be the day," Zazu told her gently. "How can I help?"

"Take me to Rafiki. He will know what to do," Sarabi begged, not knowing how much longer she could keep this cub inside of her.

As always, Zazu obeyed the queen's wishes and took charge of the situation.

"As you wish. Sarafina, Nala help Sarabi walk to Rafiki's tree. I'll fly above to keep an eye out for hyenas," Zazu said as he flew above, guiding the way for the queen.

Sarafina and Nala wasted no time helping Sarabi up from the ground and helping her walk to Rafiki's tree. Although she was in pain, Sarabi was determined to get there as fast as possible. She was trying to run as best as she could.

"Sarabi, slow down! You don't want to hurt the cub," Sarafina reminded Sarabi, trying to keep up with her. Sarabi was shaking her head.

"I can't slow down, I have to hurry, the cub is coming," Sarabi exclaimed, increasingly finding it harder and harder to ignore the painful contractions. She, herself, wasn't sure how much longer she could stand on her paws.

It felt like Rafiki's tree was miles and miles away from the Pride Lands. Sarafina and Nala used all of their strength to help Sarabi walk, and sometimes run. Whenever Zazu spotted a hyena roaming the Pride Lands, he would guide the three lionesses to a wooded area to block themselves until the hyenas were gone. Even though Sarabi knew that it wouldn't be long before her cub was born, she felt determined as ever to get to Rafiki.

_Please Mufasa, let our cub make it_, Sarabi repeated to herself over and over again.

By the time they finally reached Rafiki's tree, Sarabi was dragging herself along the ground, her mourning garb completely destroyed. Sarafina and Nala did what they could to keep Sarabi up off the ground. Zazu soared as fast as he could to the tree to tell Rafiki of the situation.

But to Zazu's surprise, Rafiki was already standing there waiting. His face was all business.

"I take it the cub is comin'," Rafiki said once Zazu and the three lionesses were close enough. Sarabi nodded, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"The cub is early and I didn't know where else to go. Rafiki, what should I do?" Sarabi asked desperately, now pulling herself on the ground.

Without missing a beat, Rafiki pulled Sarabi up from the ground and led her to back of his tree. Sarafina, Nala and Zazu followed. Rafiki climbed up his tree, and motioned for Sarabi to follow him.

Sarabi hesitated, unsure if she was going to be able to climb up the tree. But Sarabi could've sworn that she heard Mufasa's warm voice, telling her that she could do. Taking a deep breath, Sarabi dug her claws into the tree and she pulled herself up, amazing Sarafina and Zazu. Once she pulled herself up into Rafiki's base, Sarafina joined her.

"How close is the cub, Sarabi?" Rafiki asked, to which Sarabi answered with a painful groan. She got up on her back legs and pressed her forelegs on the wall of the tree.

"Close. I can't hold it anymore," Sarabi hissed, feeling her body naturally pushing. Rafiki was behind her, awaiting the cub, while Sarafina helped to steady Sarabi's stance.

"Listen to your body, Sarabi. Find the stillness. Trust that voice within," Rafiki said in a soothing tone, crouching down to help deliver the unborn cub.

Sarabi pulled herself together. She was ready.

But Sarabi was also in terrible pain, contractions coming like tidal waves, and when the most violent waves tore her apart from the inside Sarabi howled a bestial cry for the first time since Mufasa and Simba's death.

Even though she could feel her body being ripped apart, Sarabi could also feel an odd sense of euphoria. Sarabi began chanting Mufasa's name over and over again.

"Mufasa…Mufasa…Mufasa…" Sarabi starts to chant, like she has never chanted before.

For a brief moment, Sarabi wondered if Sarafina and Rafiki think that she has lost her mind, but she ultimately decided that she does not care.

Somehow, beyond life and death, Mufasa was with her.

This went on for several minutes. Suddenly, Rafiki announced, "the cub's heart is failing, we have to act fast."

She couldn't explain it, but Sarabi thought she could hear her cub's heart beating within her, slowing down. Sarafina and Rafiki were around Sarabi, moving faster and with more urgency. Sarabi chanted Mufasa's name louder than she ever thought she could. Now she knows that Sarafina and Rafiki think that she has lost her mind, but Sarabi chanted loud, as ferociously and with as much concentration as she could. Sarabi poured all of her life and heart into the chant.

"Mufasa…Mufasa…Mufasa…."

As Sarabi repeatedly said her deceased mate's name, Sarabi heard the sound of her cub's heart picking up, picking up, picking up.

Twenty minutes later, the cub's head finally emerged from Sarabi's body. With a tight but gentle grip, Rafiki pulled the cub out and held the mewling cub for Sarabi, who collapsed down to the ground, her body spent.

It was only when Sarabi saw the cub open its eyes wide, searching for her mother's face that Sarabi began to cry. She took the mewling cub from Rafiki and nuzzled the little ball of fur.

It did not occur to Sarabi until that moment that she cub might not make it. But she feels triumphant, and could feel Mufasa's spirit wrap around them both. She licks the top of the cub's head.

"Oh my love, my little love," Sarabi says in a breathy whisper, trying to bring herself back from all of the adrenaline. The crying cub continued to cry, before snuggling into Sarabi's heaving chest.

Sarafina cried. She had been with Sarabi as she gave birth to Simba, and Sarabi was there for her when she gave birth to Nala. It seemed so special that Sarafina and Sarabi shared that kind of bond. She gave her best friend a nuzzle.

"You did it Sarabi," Sarafina whispered. Sarabi continued to cry tears of joy as she licked her cub's head.

"He was with me, Fina. He was with me, I felt it," Sarabi breathily said. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom Sarabi was talking about. Sarafina briefly left to let Nala and Zazu know that they could enter the tree.

Rafiki quickly scooped the cub up from Sarabi, to make sure the little cub was in good health. Sarabi watched him inspect the cub, and grew anxious. She didn't want to be separated from another one of her cubs.

After what felt like forever, Rafiki smiled and handed the cub back to Sarabi. By that time, Sarafina had re-entered the tree with Rafiki and Nala, who both gasped at the sight of the cub.

"Congratulations, my queen. It is my honor to have helped you safely deliver a future queen," Rafiki informed Sarabi.

Sarabi felt her breath hitch. She hadn't given much thought to what she was having. When she was pregnant with Simba, she knew in her heart that she was having a boy. This time, she couldn't get a good sense of what she was having. But a girl seemed to be just perfect.

Although she was feeling love and euphoria, Sarabi couldn't help but cry.

"She would've been daddy's little girl," Sarabi cried, burying her face into the tiny cub's little body, inhaling her scent.

Nala inched closer to the queen, her eyes never once leaving the infant cub.

"She still is, Sarabi. And she's beautiful," Nala said, carefully leaning forward and licking the cub's cheek. Zazu wiped a tear from his beak.

"I must say Sarabi, you and Mufasa make beautiful, beautiful cubs. Congratulations, my queen," Zazu said, observing the little princess with great love and care.

Sarabi took in this cub's appearance, and saw the cub looked just like her. She was the same taupe color and her mother and the same pensive ochre eyes.

To Sarabi's shock, she saw a bright streak of red fur on the cub's forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was the same color red as Mufasa's mane, the mane Simba would have grown up to have.

It warmed Sarabi's heart that her daughter had a something of her father to remember him by.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Sarafina asked as she rubbed her nose on the little cub's nose.

Sarabi bit her lip. She had spent her entire pregnancy trying to keep her cub a secret from Scar and his hyenas that she never once stopped to think about names for her cub.

When she was pregnant with Simba, it felt like he had named himself. She and Mufasa didn't have a long list of names leftover that she could use for this cub. Sarabi felt stumped, trying to think of the perfect name for their daughter.

"_Zarifa…" _Sarabi heard Mufasa's voice whisper to her.

The sound of his voice made Sarabi jump. She had all but forgotten the sound of his voice. Hearing it again made her heart swell with love.

Zazu noticed the shocked expression on Sarabi's face and asked, "What is it, Sarabi?"

"_Zarifa…" _Sarabi heard Mufasa whisper again. With wide eyes, she looked down at her cub, who had finally stopped crying and was trying not to fall asleep.

"Zarifa. Her name is Zarifa," Sarabi said, still stunned at hearing Mufasa's voice again, even for just a brief moment.

"A very fittin' name, my queen," Rafiki said as he approached the queen and princess. Nala tilted her head to the side,

"What does it mean?" Nala asked. Rafiki swiped red powder across the infant cub's forehead, like he did for Simba when he was presented to the Pride Lands.

"In our mother tongue, Zarifa means 'the one destined to be successful'. And this little one will do just that," Rafiki said, bowing down to the princess. Sarafina, Nala and Zazu did the same thing.

Sarabi looked at her daughter, and saw that her daughter was staring back at her. She wished that Mufasa and Simba were there to celebrate this moment, but she knew that they lived on in this beautiful little cub.

And Sarabi made a silent promise that she would make sure that her daughter grew up to be successful in saving the Pride Lands from Scar and his regime. She licked her daughter's head.

"Zarifa. Princess Zarifa. I love you so much," Sarabi cooed to her daughter, who began to show her playful spirit.

"I will tell Scar that you, Sarafina and Nala left the Pride Lands to find help. Take these next few days to rest and bond with Zarifa," Zazu said as he flew out of Rafiki's tree to set Sarabi's plan in motion.

Sarafina and Nala gave one last snuggle to Sarabi and Zarifa before they climbed down from the tree to sleep in a nearby cave. Rafiki crawled into his bed space amongst the branches, giving Sarabi and Zarifa their privacy.

Zarifa curled into Sarabi's chest and fell asleep, but Sarabi stayed awake so she could marvel at her daughter. She felt a love and joy that she didn't think she would ever feel again in her life.

This was her daughter. Her beautiful, tiny _daughter_. Sarabi loved her, and she just met her. She was finally safe in her arms. Sarabi licked Zarifa's downy head. Her heart was beating. This really is what living feels like.

"I am going to protect you, Zarifa. No matter what. I love you so much," Sarabi whispered to her sleeping cub before she, too, fell asleep.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Introducing little Zarifa! If you have any theories about what will happen when Scar meets her, or just your thoughts on the chapter, please leave a review! **_


	8. Fooling Scar

**Fooling Scar**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you to everyone for the positive feedback in my last chapter! I am really excited for you all to get to know Zarifa in the coming chapters. SO please continue reading and reviewing! **

**Chapter Summary: ****Sarabi returns to the Pride Lands with Zarifa, and tries to convince Scar the cub is not of Mufasa's lineage. **

* * *

Sarabi and Zarifa stayed with Rafiki for three days. To mask their scent from the searching hyenas, Rafiki rubbed herbs on their fur, which left a distinct aroma. Rafiki did the same for Sarafina and Nala, who were frequently at the tree to visit.

During those three days, Sarabi bonded herself to Zarifa. Between nursing, singing lullabies and coddling, it didn't take long for Zarifa to quickly become attached to her mother. And the feeling was mutual; Sarabi couldn't imagine living in a world where Zarifa wasn't in it.

Even though it was still early days, Sarabi saw a lot of similarities in Simba and Zarifa. They were both curios, feisty and had a zest for life. Sarabi had no doubt that if Simba were alive, he and Zarifa would have been thick as thieves, keeping their parents busy with their mischief.

"Are you sure you want to go back today? You really should be taking more time to rest," Sarafina said, helping Sarabi climb down from Rafiki's tree with Zarifa.

"The pride still needs their queen. Besides, I don't want Scar to get suspicious if I'm gone long," Sarabi explained.

Rafiki jumped down from his tree, carrying a freshly made mourning garb. He put it on Sarabi.

"Why are you wearing that again? You gave birth already," Nala said, confusion in her voice. Sarabi offered her a sweet smile.

"I still have to nurse Zarifa, Nala. Scar will also get suspicious if I stop wearing this so soon after bringing Zarifa home," Sarabi explained, already feeling the weight of the garb around her. Sarafina placed a sleeping Zarifa on Sarabi's back.

"Zazu has already told the lionesses in secret about Zarifa's birth. Are you sure you want to carry on with this plan?" Sarafina asked as an attempt to subtly remind Sarabi about hiding Zarifa with Lupita's pride. Paying no attention to it, Sarabi nodded.

"Affirmative. I have it all figured out," Sarabi said. Rafiki hugged the queen.

"My queen, Ol' Rafiki will be checkin' in on you and the princess in a few days. Can't let no hyena or Scar ruin this beautiful time," Rafiki said with a warm smile.

Even though there was a chance Scar could call her bluff, Sarabi felt confident that everything would work out for the better. She knew that Rafiki, Sarafina, Zazu and even Nala would help her do everything possible to protect Zarifa from Scar and his hyenas. She didn't have a single doubt about her support system.

"Thank you for everything, Rafiki. Really. I couldn't have done any of this without you," Sarabi thanked, feeling emotional. Rafiki continued to smile and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you can do several things without me. Never doubt yourself," Rafiki said, before he turned and climbed back up his tree to confer with the Great Kings of the Past.

The lionesses and the hornbill made their way towards Pride Rock, all silently wondering what would happen once they confronted Scar.

As Zarifa slept soundly on her back, all Sarabi could think about were all the times she had seen Mufasa be brave, regardless of how scared he must have felt. She remembered asking him about how he could be so brave all the time, and Mufasa offered her a grin and replied, "If you're scared, never let anyone know. Don't give them that kind of power."

Scared as she was, Sarabi would never let Scar ever know she was.

Though her heart was pounding hard against her chest as they approached Pride Rock, Sarabi's face didn't show it. Her face was so stoic, Sarafina even wondered if Sarabi had any fear. When Shenzi saw them approaching with a sleeping cub, she ran into the den to inform Scar. By the time Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala reached Pride Rock, Scar stood there waiting, the hoards of hyenas standing behind him.

The lionesses cowered in the den, trying to get a peak of the future queen. Scar's face was filled with rage.

"How dare you leave the Pride Lands without permission?" Scar's voice boomed wildly. Sarabi's face was unreadable.

"We left to find help, Scar. How finding food and water for our pride's survival can be a punishment is beyond me," Sarabi said, trying to hold her ground.

Scar was ready to yell again when he took notice of the cub on Sarabi's back stirring in her sleep. Scar cocked an eyebrow.

"Who is this cub?" Scar asked with a bite.

Her heart pounding, Sarabi began to recite the story she had come up with.

"When we were looking for food and water, we found a pride. They appeared to be dying from some kind of illness, there were no survivors. Except this cub. The mother had lived long enough to give birth, and asked that we take the cub to help it survive. In good conscience, we couldn't leave the cub to die, so we brought her back here. Surely you couldn't expect us to leave a newborn cub to fend for itself, right Scar?"

Sarabi felt confident, and just hoped that Scar could see it on her face.

Scar started pacing back and forth, inspecting the sleeping cub, and searching for any tell-tale signs on Sarabi's face. His teeth were bared.

"You're going to burden our pride with another mouth to feed?" Scar asked with a hiss.

"How can you think like that, Scar? She is a baby, she needs to survive. I want to help her survive," Sarabi said, hoping that somewhere in Scar's heart there was a good conscience.

Scar was about to say something when Shenzi jumped forward, taking her place beside him. Sarafina was quick to notice Nala's body tensing at the sight of the hyena. Though she had become a brave young lioness, Nala was still scared of Shenzi, who made it her personal mission to intimidate Nala for trespassing into the Elephant Graveyard with Simba. Shenzi began circling them.

"We should kill this cub. If its pride died of some infectious disease, this cub could carry that disease and we all pay the price. Best to end its suffering now," Shenzi said viciously as she charged towards Sarabi, teeth ready to attack. Sarabi tried to shield Zarifa.

Shenzi would have pounced, if it weren't for Nala tackling her to the ground, roaring as loud as she possibly could, even if it sounded a little scratchier than she would have liked.

"Stay away from her!" Nala yelled. Shenzi managed to get herself out from under Nala and she growled, trying to scare the cub. To her shock, Nala did not cower like she usually did.

"I'll kill you too," Shenzi warned, but Sarafina stood in front of her daughter, for protection. She was going to take control over the situation.

"Enough, Shenzi," Sarafina warned. "We had similar fears when we found the cub and we brought her to Rafiki before coming here. He did a full examination and determined that she was healthy."

Sarabi stared at her best friend, in awe at her quick thinking and her confidence. Sarabi hadn't thought about what she should have said if anyone dared to think that Zarifa was an infected cub and should be executed. She was thankful that Sarafina was such a quick thinker.

Shenzi looked to Scar, who was just staring intently at Zarifa, who stayed asleep throughout the whole ordeal. His eyes narrowed on Sarabi, trying to see if she would falter.

"Is this true, Sarabi?" She was quick to nod her head.

"I would never jeopardize the Pride Lands," Sarabi answered simply but sternly.

Sarabi was getting nervous at how long Scar was just staring at Zarifa in silence. She knew that Scar was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Sarabi found herself silently praying to Mufasa and Simba that they would protect Zarifa in that moment from Scar. A sudden ominous smile grimaced across Scar's face.

"Hopefully this cub gives you less grief than your other one did, Sarabi. The cub can stay, but let me be clear; just because you are raising it, doesn't mean that she will grow up to be queen. When I have cubs, they will assume the throne. Do I make myself clear?"

Sarabi was stunned. Her plan worked. She got away with it. Zarifa would be safe in the Pride Lands with her mother and pride. She nodded her head, trying not to let Scar see the relief in her eyes.

"I understand, Scar."

"In the mean time, Sarafina, you might want to consider teaching your daughter a thing or two about respecting the chain of command. I'd hate to see the kind of punishment she'll get if she keeps this up," Scar warned, as he turned away. Shenzi gave Nala a warning growl before following after Scar.

Sarabi watched Scar walk down the side of Pride Rock and into the Pride Lands to go hunting, his loyal hyenas following closely behind him. She glanced over at the lionesses in the den, and discovered that they were all fixated on the infant princess, who was now stirring on Sarabi's back. They were all eager to meet the new cub. Sarabi gave them a knowing smile.

"After dinner, come to the Lion Guard lair."

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the lionesses made their way into the old Lion Guard lair to meet Zarifa. Rafiki arrived before any of them had, to perform the customary ritual before presenting a new heir to the pride. Even though he could not complete the proper ceremony the same way that he did for Simba, this would have to do under the circumstances.

Once all of the lionesses were accounted for, Rafiki took Zarifa from Sarabi, carrying her to the tallest rock in the lair and he held her up proudly, with the lionesses roaring in acceptance of their future queen. They all bowed down to her. Sarabi watched on proudly.

"The Great Kings of the Past have accepted Princess Zarifa as the new heir to the throne," Rafiki announced, returning the cub back to Sarabi as the lionesses cheered.

Stepping down from the rock, Sarabi was instantly swarmed by the pride, who all took turns nuzzling and licking the infant cub. Zarifa enjoyed the attention that she was getting, and purred with satisfaction.

"Oh Sarabi, she is beautiful," Yusra complimented.

"Once she is old enough, I will help teach her how to hunt and prepare her to challenge Scar," Gasira promised, her eyes heavy with emotion.

Several other lionesses made similar promises as they continued to coddle Zarifa. Sarabi's heart felt so full.

After Mufasa and Simba died, Sarabi felt like she did not have a family anymore. Looking around at her pride, who were loving on her daughter and promising to help raise her, Sarabi realized that she was wrong.

She did, indeed, still have a family.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Sarabi fooled Scar…for now. Any guesses on what will happen? Tell me in a review! **_


	9. Queen Mother in the Moon

**Queen Mother in the Moon**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you for the continued support! I am really attached to this story, so when I get positive feedback, it really does warm my heart. So please keep this going! **

**Chapter Summary: ****Sarabi has to answer some hard questions for her Zarifa when she asks about her family history.**

* * *

Time passed as it does in the Pride Lands. Zarifa was now a young cub, with the same fiery and adventurous spirit as her big brother. She kept Sarabi on her paws, with her high energy and positive outlook, despite the current state of the Pride Lands.

As she got older, Zarifa started to look even more like Sarabi, and the red streak of fur on her head was becoming more defined. To avoid suspicion, Sarabi had raised Zarifa to only address her as "mom" in front of the lionesses and in private. Zarifa knew to only call her "Sarabi" or "Your Highness" in the presence of Scar and the hyenas. Sarabi simply told her that it was for her own protection.

"Hey Nala, wait up!" Zarifa called out, running across the barren savannah. Nala looked over her shoulder and gave the princess a smile. Nala was now a teenager, and her beauty was developing more and more each day. She gave Zarifa a small smile.

"Hey Zee, how are you?" Nala asked. Zarifa noticed that she sounded down.

"I'm fine, are you okay? You sound sad," Zarifa said, walking alongside Nala. The older lioness just sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking about something and it just made me sad."

"What have you been thinking about?" Zarifa asked, curious as ever. Nala wanted to tell her to mind her own business, that she didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that wasn't the truth. She needed to talk about it, but she was expected to be strong all the time. She wanted someone to tell her that it was okay to feel sad.

"I've just been thinking about my dad lately, and how it's unfair that I never got to meet him. I just feel like if he were here, he'd be able to help me take down Scar," Nala lamented, her paws sore from walking on the rough terrain.

Zarifa looked up at Nala with sympathetic eyes, but she was confused. There weren't any fathers in Pride Rock. Was it a rule that all fathers must be cast out? Why hadn't her mother considered that as a solution to get rid of Scar? But Zarifa saw how sad it made Nala, and thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea for the cubs they have to leave behind.

"I'm sorry you're sad, Nala. Can you find him and bring him back to the Pride Lands?" Zarifa innocently asked. Nala shook her head, her eyes sad. She knew that Zarifa was young, but her harmless questions were making Nala feel more heartbroken and lost.

"No, I can't Zarifa. He died before I was born. He can never come back. It's just…it's because of both him and my mom that I'm here, but he's gone. I just feel like there's some part of me missing," Nala said.

Zarifa thought for a moment. She still didn't quite understand where cubs came from, but her mother was telling her the basics, that it begins when two lions fall in love. Zarifa hadn't stopped to consider that there was a part of her missing. Or, more accurately, that there was someone missing from her.

As she and Nala walked the barren Pride Lands in silence, Zarifa decided that she was going to ask her mother about where she came from.

* * *

Sarabi knew that the day would come when Zarifa would ask about where she came from. She just didn't think that it would be so soon. Was Zarifa already old enough to notice that she didn't have a father?

"Mom? Did you hear me?" Zarifa asked, breaking Sarabi from her thoughts. Sarabi still liked to sleep in the Lion Guard lair, just so she could be as far away from Scar as she could. It was also a guaranteed way to keep Scar away from her daughter. Sarabi looked at Zarifa, who was the spitting image of her.

"Sorry, yes, I did hear you. Come on, I'll take you somewhere better to explain everything," Sarabi said, motioning for her daughter to follow her out of the lair. Confused but curious, Zarifa dutifully followed her mother.

Being as quiet as possible so as not to wake Scar and the hyenas, Sarabi led Zarifa up to the top of Pride Rock, where Mufasa would take Simba to overlook the Pride Lands. The stars were shining brightly under the full moon by the time Sarabi and Zarifa reached the top.

Sarabi lay down and Zarifa cuddled into her legs. The young cub smiled sweetly when she felt her mother lick the top of her head.

"This is something that has been making me sad about telling you, sweet girl. I just want you to know that you are allowed to feel sad and we can cry about everything together, okay?" Sarabi told her daughter, her heart racing.

Zarifa looked up at her mother, and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay mommy. We'll be okay," the little cub encouraged.

Sarabi was stunned. She couldn't believe that this beautiful, smart and kind cub was her daughter. Despite the current state of the Pride Lands, Sarabi knew that she was lucky to at least have Zarifa bringing some meaning.

With tears in her eyes already, Sarabi nuzzled Zarifa and sighed.

"Zarifa, before you were born, you had a father and a big brother named Simba," Sarabi began before taking a deep breath.

Composing herself, Sarabi told her daughter about Mufasa, the greatest leader, husband and father she had the pleasure of falling in love with. And she told Zarifa about her big brother, who was mischievous but had a heart of gold. And she told Zarifa how Sarabi lost both of them shortly after finding out she was pregnant.

Though she was crying, Sarabi tried to keep herself composed for the sake of Zarifa. Unsurprised, Sarabi saw tears gliding down her daughter's cheeks. What surprised her was that Zarifa was nuzzling Sarabi, comforting her.

"I'm sorry mama. I'm sad that you lost daddy and Simba," Zarifa comforted, hiccupping from her own tears. Sarabi shook her head and held her daughter close, licking her cheek as she did so.

"Oh my love, but I still have you. And your father and brother live on in you, and I think that is really special and something to celebrate each day," Sarabi told Zarifa, who had since looked away from her mother and out into the distance.

"I promise I'll never leave you, mom. You and I will always be together, no matter what," Zarifa promised, with love and ardent devotion in her young voice.

Sarabi felt her heart stop, but for a completely different reason. She wanted Zarifa to still live her life and not hold herself back because she was scared of leaving her alone. But she also wanted to honour that promise, so Zarifa would always feel her mother's love, no matter where the journey may take her.

Sarabi cuddled her daughter and they both looked up at the night sky. The stars glittered, and the full moon was impressive.

"You know, your father used to tell your brother that the Great Kings of the Past look down on us from those stars. He would tell Simba that if he ever felt alone, Mufasa and those kings would always be there to guide him," Sarabi recounted. Zarifa smiled sadly.

"I like that story."

"I do, too. But I have a story, too. My mother told me this story when I was just a cub. It's a special story to me. It's a story I never got to tell Simba about. So I am going to tell you about the Queen Mother in the Moon."

Zarifa turned to look at her mother, her face full of intrigue and marvel. Zarifa liked it when her mother told her stories, and she could tell that she was going to like this one the best.

"The Queen Mother in the Moon? Who is the queen? And why is she in the moon?" Zarifa asked, barely able to contain her excitement at finding out.

Laughing, Sarabi pulled her daughter in and gave her cheek a loving lick. It was moments like that that made Sarabi see the stark similarities in Simba and Zarifa. It warmed her heart.

"You have to be quiet if you want me to tell you the story, young one."

Nestling between her mother's paws, Zarifa looked up at the full moon, shining a golden yellow over the Pride Lands. Sarabi was looking up at it as well.

"The Queen Mother was the world's first lioness. She was the strongest and fiercest lioness in the savannah. But she was inherently kind and nurturing, and felt lonely. So, she decided that she would create more lions, by creating them from the mud. She loved all of the lions she created. They were all unique and different, and she loved them all in so many different ways.

"Years passed, and the Queen Mother had to carry on in the Circle of Life. But she was afraid that if she left the lions she created, they would feel lost and alone without her. So, with her dying breath, she turned herself into the moon, so that she could always look after her lions. And when her lions would join her in the Circle of Life, she created stars so that they were always under her watchful eye. And she still is in the moon today."

For a moment, Zarifa didn't say anything. She was so enchanted by her mother's story. She was absolutely right about guessing that this would be her favourite story yet. She nuzzled her mother and continued to look up at the moon.

"Thank you for telling me that story, mom. I loved it," Zarifa said, still so in awe.

Sarabi licked the top of Zarifa's head and held her daughter close. She always hoped that she would one day have a daughter she could tell this story to, the way her mother did with her.

"I love that story, too. I just want you to know that if we are ever apart, all you ever have to do is look up at the moon and know that I am looking at that same moon, too. And you will always know that I am here for you and I love you."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**As someone wholost her dad this summer, developing Zarifa's character and her story hits me very differently. Thanks for reading this chapter! **_


	10. The Protector

**The Protector**

**Author's Note: ****I am LOVING all of your reviews so far! Keep them coming, because they motivate me to continue writing! **

**Chapter Summary: ****After completing her first official hunt, Nala tells Zarifa stories of who her big brother really was. **

* * *

Nala had never been gone this long. Sarafina was getting anxious. She tried to calm herself down, tried to tell herself that her daughter was resilient and clever, but that didn't change the fact that the Pride Lands were no longer safe. Sarafina also knew that the hyenas liked to scare and taunt Nala. Why would today be any different?

"Sarafina, no need to pace, Nala is going to be fine," Sarabi whispered to Sarafina, who had begun pacing along the side of Pride Rock. Zarifa stood still beside Sarabi, trying her best to not give away that she was Sarabi's daughter to the hoards of hyenas and the King. Sarafina was shaking her head.

"She should be back by now, Sarabi. What if she got hurt? What if one of these mangy mutts attacked her?" Sarafina asked manically, fearing the worst. Zarifa tried to give Sarafina a reassuring smile, but it went unnoticed by the older lioness.

"This is her first hunt, Fina. She has been training her whole life for this. You have prepared her. The Pride Lands are short on food, it's unsurprising it's taking so long for her to return. Be patient," Sarabi said, trying to do everything she could to ease Sarafina's anxiety.

Just as Sarafina was about to protest, something running towards them in the far distance caught her attention. Sarabi and Zarifa followed Sarafina's gaze.

It was Nala, charging towards Pride Rock with the carcass of a cape buffalo. The lionesses were cheering loudly by the time she reached them, dropping the body. She was panting heavily. Rafiki descended down from where Scar stood to walk over to Nala.

Rafiki rubbed red sand on the panting Nala's forehead.

"Let it be acknowledged that Nala has been successful in her first hunt," the elder mandrill proclaimed proudly. "As part of tradition, the lioness must eat some of her prey, to bring the ceremony to a close."

With a slight bow to her head, Nala stood tall over her kill. She had been preparing her whole life for this moment, and she had successfully claimed it. But she couldn't deny that she had help from her mother, Sarabi and the other lionesses that helped train her. This was a triumph for all of them.

"Thank you, Rafiki. I would like to deviate slightly from tradition, however. I would like to share this with the lionesses. I would be nothing without them," Nala said, her voice powerful.

Before Rafiki could answer, Scar roared spitefully and the hyenas laughed in mockery.

"That is out of the question. The hyenas and I need to eat," Scar's hateful voice boomed. Sarabi turned to Scar, her eyes widened.

"Scar, how can you be so selfish? All you and the hyenas have done is eat what we hunt," Sarabi said, eyeing Scar's thicker physique. Scar bared his teeth as a warning, and Zarifa felt herself shaking with fear beside her mother.

"Don't challenge me, Sarabi. I am the king, and this is what I say," Scar snarled. Nala stood strong as Rafiki rattled his stick at Scar in an effort to get his attention.

"Scar, you cannot disrupt tradition. As king, you need to honor it, and respect you subjects enough to have some flexibility. I have seen your pride go hungry, Scar. You should be ashamed," Rafiki scolded, shaking his stick in Scar's face.

With a low and menacing growl, Scar knew that he could not fight Rafiki, though he would love to. His whole life, Scar had been conditioned to respect Rafiki's presence in the Pride Lands, and any amount of disrespect could be disastrous for Scar.

"If it will avoid a revolt in the future, the lionesses can enjoy this one treat. Tomorrow, we will eat again," Scar warned, turning his back on Rafiki and his pride. The hyenas followed him into the den, snickering bitterly.

When all of the hyenas were gone, Nala roared before she took a hearty bite of the Cape buffalo, salivating as she did so. It had been too long since she had eaten anything like this, and she wanted to savor ever moment of it.

The lionesses ran over, each eager to take a bite of something juicy and hearty. Zarifa scampered next to her mother, feeling her stomach rumble. Even though Sarabi managed to get her hyraxes and the occasional mouse, it was never enough to satisfy Zarifa.

"Zarifa, eat. It will give you strength," Sarabi said, her mouth bloody and full of meat. Situated comfortably, Zarifa graciously ate, along with the rest of her pride.

Rafiki smiled with great love and care as he watched the lionesses eating together. Mufasa wanted him to make sure that Sarabi and Zarifa were taken care of, and that the pride survived these dark times. And if Rafiki could play any part in that, he was going to do it. With a satisfied smile, Rafiki turned away back to his tree.

* * *

"Is this what it feels like to be uncomfortably full?" Zarifa asked Nala, as they walked down to what was left of the watering hole. Nala gave a hearty laugh as she nodded her head.

"We should only be so lucky to feel this full after every meal. No one should feel hungry, even after eating," Nala said as they began to lap up what little water remained in the watering hole. Zarifa tried to take just as much water as she needed, but she was so parched she couldn't stop herself.

"Do you think we'll eat like that again one day, Nala?" Zarifa asked, looking up at Nala with a soaking wet face. Nala gave a sad smile to Zarifa, leaning forward to nuzzle her.

"I hope so, Zee. C'mon, let's get back to Pride Rock. It's going to be dark soon," Nala said, observing the setting sun. Zarifa nodded and dutifully followed Nala.

Whenever Sarabi wasn't around, Zarifa followed Nala like a shadow and obeyed her every command. Next to her mother, Nala was probably Nala's favorite lioness in all the Pride Lands. She wanted to be just like her when she grew up.

As they were leaving the watering hole, three hyenas jumped Zarifa and Nala. Zarifa recognized them immediately. There was the leader Shenzi, and her sidekicks Banzai and Ed. Zarifa was quick to hide behind Nala. Sarabi taught Zarifa to all strive to be invisible in the presence of hyenas. According to her mother, that was her one chance for survival. But now, it didn't look like being invisible was a choice.

"So you think you're a big strong hunter now, huh Nala?" Banzai taunted, circling her and Zarifa. Nala clenched her jaw and stood over a shaking Zarifa. She dug her claws into the ground.

"I think my kill today proves that I am," Nala said through clenched teeth. Ed laughed manically and Shenzi bared her teeth. Of all the hyenas, Shenzi was the most dangerous.

"You're not that tough, Nala. You'll always be that same scared little cub who had no business coming to the elephant graveyard with that precious prince," Shenzi sneered, knowing just how to hurt Nala, who growled in retaliation.

"Don't you dare mention him!" Nala warned. Shenzi smirked.

"Or what? Are you going to make me?" Shenzi challenged, knowing that Nala would never take action.

But this time, Nala did. She pounced on her, thrashing her about with her teeth.

Zarifa was stunned, watching Nala wrestle with these three hyenas. She kept trying to will herself to go help Nala, but it was like Zarifa was frozen to the ground, watching. Plus, it seemed like Nala was doing just fine.

Zarifa couldn't take her eyes off Nala, as she pounced, thrashed and attacked the hyenas. More than Banzai and Ed, Shenzi tried to throw a few aggressive swipes, but it was no use. Nala overpowered all three of them with a simple manoeuvre of her leonine and muscular body.

Tossing Ed on top of Banzai and Shenzi, Nala unleashed a mighty powerful roar that even scared Zarifa. When she looked at Nala, she didn't see her childhood friend, but a warrior.

"If you three threaten me ever again, I will do a lot more than just hurt you, I can promise you that," Nala yelled, her cerulean eyes narrow and sharp.

Wanting to fight back but knowing that there was not much else that they could do, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed got up and ran off. They'd leave Nala alone for a few days, but they'd no doubt be back to their tricks.

Turning away, Nala walked over to Zarifa and gave her a nuzzle, as if to tell her that everything was okay now, that she was safe. Zarifa looked up at Nala, her eyes still wide with shock. Nala noticed, and gave the young cub a soft smile.

"Everything is going to be okay, Zee. They won't bother you, I promise," Nala said, urging Zarifa to follow her back to Pride Rock. But Zarifa wouldn't budge from her spot on the ground.

"Why do the hyenas always go after you?" Zarifa asked with a tilt of her head. "You're so nice all the time, why don't the hyenas like you?"

Nala looked at the young cub and just sighed. There was so much that Zarifa just didn't understand about what the Pride Lands were like before when her father was the king and why Scar's reign has been so hard on everyone. Remembering her old life was sometimes painful for Nala. She just wanted to fall back into it, but she knew she couldn't. So she just tried to avoid it.

"They don't like me because they're still mad about that time Simba and I trespassed into the elephant graveyard and Mufasa saved us from them," Nala said casually as she started to walk towards Pride Rock, assuming that Zarifa would follow. Zarifa gasped and ran after Nala.

"You and my brother went to the elephant graveyard?! Whoa!" Zarifa exclaimed, her curiosity peaked. Nala smiled, in spite of herself.

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea. It was all your brother's idea. He was always getting us into some kind of mischief," Nala said, remembering Simba fondly. It had been so long since she had talked about Simba, she forgot how nice it was.

Zarifa stopped walked, which stopped Nala from doing the same. She looked at the young cub. She saw the same kind of determination in her eyes that she saw in Simba's whenever he wanted to go on an adventure.

"What was my brother like? You got to see a different side of him than mom did. What kind of cub was Simba?" Zarifa asked, her voice strong and unwavering.

Nala felt her heart pound hard against her chest. Could she do Simba's legacy justice? Nala was arguably the only one in the pride who knew absolutely everything about Simba, but what if she wasn't paying as much attention as she should? She couldn't let Zarifa down.

But at least she got to have memories with Simba. Zarifa would never get to play with Simba, be recruited for one of his crazy adventures or get to see firsthand what a great lion and king Simba would have grown to become. Nala had to give Zarifa that.

With a smile, Zarifa motioned for her to come lay down beside her on a nearby slab of rock. Zarifa got comfortable beside Nala.

"Well, your brother was easily the funniest lion in the whole pride. It didn't matter who you were, Simba just made you feel included and welcome and so special. He was my best friend, and I was always at my happiest when I was with him," Nala said, her voice far away and full of longing. Zarifa noticed.

"Did you _like_ my brother?" Zarifa asked, incredulous. Blushing, Nala shrugged her shoulders.

"He and I were betrothed. We said that we didn't want to be, but…I think I would have really liked to be your brother's mate and queen. It would have been a beautiful life that we could have had," Nala said, finally admitting what she had always wished she could have told Simba while he was still alive.

Zarifa thought for a moment. She would have liked to have Nala as an almost sister. She would have loved to have Nala be her brother's mate. She sighed.

"I don't think that I'm ever going to have a mate. I'm not as beautiful as you are," Zarifa said, observing Nala. The older lioness had to bite back a laugh.

"Oh of course you are, Zarifa! But being beautiful isn't the most important thing in life. You are so many other things than just beautiful. You are kind, smart, and strong and one day, you are going to meet a lion from another pride that is going to love you right," Nala told Zarifa, giving her an encouraging nuzzle.

Sadness washed over Zarifa. She didn't like to feel this way, but what else could she do? Holding back her tears, she rested her head on Nala's shoulder, and looked up at the moon that had just come out. She wondered what the Queen Mother in the moon was thinking.

"I wish I could have known my dad and my brother," Zarifa whispered, wishing she could be the kind of strong that Nala thought she was.

Nala wrapped a paw around Zarifa and held her close. She licked the top of her head, where the red splotch of fur was.

"I know Zee, I know. It's hard and sad. But you are so, so loved by your mom, the whole pride and by me. And I know that it's not by blood, but you are like my little sister, Zarifa. No matter what happens, I am always going to be there to protect you."

"Do you promise?" Zarifa asked, sitting up straight and looking Nala in the eyes. With a gentle nod, Nala smiled.

"I promise, Zee. C'mon, it's late. Let's get back to bed," Nala said as she got up and began to lead Zarifa back to Pride Rock.

Looking up at the moon and stars just one last time, Zarifa sighed and followed after Nala. Perhaps tomorrow, she would find her place in this world.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I've always loved Nala's character and wish that the original movie had more of her character's development. Please continue to review, because I promise exciting things are going to be coming up for Zarifa and her journey in saving the Pride Lands! **_


	11. Cover Blown

**Cover Blown**

**Author's Note: ****I am running out of original ways to say how grateful I am that people are reading, reviewing and enjoying this story. Thank you all so much! I know things are busy with the holidays coming up, but I promise to do my best to update. **

**Chapter Summary: ****In a moment of innocent forgetfulness, Zarifa may have inadvertently exposed who her parents really are. **

* * *

The sun had barely risen when Zarifa ran out of the den, a smile on her face. Today was going to be a good day. She could feel it in her bones. Even though her current living situation was undesirable, Zarifa tried to make the most out of it. She tried to fill her days with as much adventure as she could.

Zarifa believed that you honour the dead by living a full life.

Bouncing down the side of Pride Rock, Zarifa glanced around the Savannah for any sight of her mother or Nala. When she woke up, Zarifa noticed that they were all gone. While it wasn't completely unusual to Zarifa, they were usually not far from Pride Rock. It was almost like the Pride Lands were completely empty.

Before Zarifa could scamper down to the watering hole, she was stopped by Scar jumping from the shadows in front of her. She yelped in fear.

Sarabi purposely kept her away from Scar. And for the most part, Scar seemed disinterested in acknowledging Zarifa's existence, which suited Zarifa and Sarabi just fine. But now she was in his view, and Zarifa wished she could be anywhere else. Scar gave her a leering smirk.

"Didn't mean to frighten you, young one. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Scar asked in a dangerously low voice. Zarifa swallowed hard, reminding herself to not let him find out that she was Mufasa and Sarabi's daughter.

"I was just…looking for Nala. She was supposed to teach me how to pounce," Zarifa said, figuring it was safer to mention Nala's name than Sarabi's, just in case her face gave her away. Scar was grinning and straightened his back.

"She and the other lionesses left early this morning. Sarabi seems to think that we must leave the Pride Lands in order to survive, I don't know why," Scar said with a spiteful bite.

Zarifa swallowed nervously. Her mother had told her stories about Scar. Zarifa knew that Scar had feelings for Sarabi, which strained his relationship with Mufasa even more when she chose him over Scar. Zarifa would sometimes overhear Scar ask Sarabi to be his queen, and each time she rejected him. Though Scar didn't lash out at her mother, Zarifa was scared that one day that could be a possibility.

"Thanks for letting me know, your majesty. Excuse me, I'm going to go to the watering hole," Zarifa said as she tried to make a graceful exit. She was stopped by Scar holding his paw out, preventing her from moving forward. Zarifa looked up at her uncle. The smirk never left his face.

"Hold on, what's the rush? You're in the presence of a king, or didn't you know? I'll let you know when you're dismissed," Scar said, as he began to pace in front of Zarifa. Nervously, she dug her claws into the ground.

"I'm sorry, your majesty."

"Please, no need for formalities. Call me Scar," He said. Zarifa nodded, trying to remain calm.

"Scar. It's a nice name," Zarifa said in an effort to sound endearing. Scar scoffed.

"It's not the name I was born with. I chose this name for myself. I guess you can say that I wear this name more proudly than my given one," Scar said ominously, and Zarifa couldn't help but stare at the scar over his eye. She had heard the story of how he got the scar. She didn't want to hear it again.

"I'm glad you wear it well," Zarifa lamely replied, unsure of what Scar was hoping to get from this conversation. He looked at her and it made her nervous.

"Do you wear your name well, Zarifa? You know what your name means, don't you? _The one destined to be successful_. Seems like Sarabi has some high hopes for you, doesn't she? Giving a cub that isn't her own that name," Scar snickered, Zarifa feeling uneasy at the mention of her mother's name. Did he suspect anything? She shrugged her shoulders and gave a timid smile.

"Maybe she just wanted me to have a good life after losing my family," Zarifa said, a remark that could be interpreted either way. She just hoped that Scar wouldn't think too deeply about her comment.

Just as she thought that Scar was going to dismiss her, Zarifa noticed him looking at her quizzically. She wasn't sure what he was so confused about. Until she clued into what he was looking at: the red fur birthmark on the top of her head.

"That's a peculiar little mark you've got there," Scar remarked, squinting his eyes at the lightning bolt-shaped splotch. "That red, where have I seen that color before?"

Zarifa shrugged her shoulders, trying her best to play it off like it was nothing. "The sunset is this red sometimes?" Zarifa tried to suggest. Scar raised his eyebrows as he continued to stare.

"No. Mufasa had a mane that red," Scar whispered, mostly to himself. At the mention of her father's name, Zarifa began to panic. Sarabi never prepared her for a moment like this. She tried to act how she thought Sarabi or Nala would in this situation.

"I don't know who that is," Zarifa lied coolly.

She waited for Scar to see through her, to kill her with a single raise of his paw. But it never came. Instead, Scar nodded, accepting this. But his eyes seemed far away.

"Never mind. You go run along and play, Zarifa. Sorry to have kept you," Scar dismissed, waving her off.

Repressing a relieved sigh, Zarifa ran off with a simple, "Thanks your majesty!"

* * *

There was only so much that Zarifa could do in the Pride Lands when she was on her own. She had chased butterflies, raced against herself and made shapes in the clouds, but now she was bored. Times like this, Zarifa wished there were more cubs in the pride.

"Oh hello there," a rough voice came from behind Zarifa, causing her to jump. There was lioness that she had never seen before with a young male cub, who looked like he was a little younger than Zarifa.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I'm Zira, and this here is my son Nuka," Zira introduced. Nuke gave Zarifa a creepy smile accompanied by a wave.

"Are you visiting the Pride Lands? I've never seen you before," Zarifa remarked.

"We pass through often, trying to find a place to call home. You look like a nice little cub. You could be a nice playmate for my son, don't you agree?"

Though she stayed silent, Zarifa didn't agree. Nuke looked dirty and creepy, with his crooked smile and jarring presence. Though she was desperate for a playmate, Zarifa would never settle on playing with Nuka. She had to be polite, though.

"I don't get to make those decisions, Scar does," Zarifa explained.

"Zarifa!" Sarabi's voice boomed across the savannah. Zarifa, Zira and Nuka all looked over and saw Sarabi with the rest of the pride trailing behind her. Seeing her mother and lionesses, Zarifa felt a sense of joy.

"Mommy!" Zarifa called out and ran over to her.

Zarifa expected her mother to greet her happily like she always did, but instead she saw a look of terror in her mother's eyes. She saw the same look in the other lionesses' eyes, as well. Had Zarifa done something wrong? She quickly realized her mistake.

Zarifa only addressed Sarabi as her mother in front of the lionesses. But that didn't include outsiders, like Zira.

"Yes, honey, nice to see you," Gasira jumped ahead and nuzzled Zarifa, pretending to be her mother. Zira didn't look convinced.

"Mother? Sarabi, did this cub address you as her mother?" Zira asked, circling them. Sarabi shook her head, trying to be as quick thinking as she could.

"The cub is confused, that is all. Sarafina and I rescued her when she was born. Poor thing's mother died unexpectedly. The pride has raised her, she has several adoptive mothers," Sarabi lied, trying to calm herself down.

"But why does this cub look like you?" Nuka provoked, leering at Zarifa, who was cowering in fear. She would have hidden behind her mother's leg, but she didn't feel safe enough to do that.

"I don't think she looks like me," Sarabi responded. Zira cackled.

"I think there's something suspicious going on here," Zira said, her eyes narrowed down on Zarifa. She tried to be brave and make eye contact, but she was still just a cub. She didn't quite have her father's bravery.

Sarabi stood forward and roared. "I will not tolerate this havoc you are wreaking in the Pride Lands. Leave!"

Sarabi was ready to fight, ready to murder if necessary. But Zira didn't look like she was prepared to fight. She looked standoffish, like she was too tired to fight. Nuka looked prepared, though. Zira flashed a devious grin.

"Whatever you say, Sarabi. I'm sure we'll meet again. And maybe then, you'll be much, much kinder to me," Zira threatened, giggling ominously as she winked at Zarifa.

Zira grabbed a disapproving Nuka and charged towards the Outlands. Sarabi called out for Zazu, who had been flying overhead. "Yes, your highness?" Zazu asked.

"I want you to track Zira. If she comes back to the Pride Lands to tell Scar about today, I want to know about. Go!" Sarabi ordered, her heart racing as Zazu flew off.

Zarifa was unable to hold in her sobs. Nala immediately ran over to the cub and nuzzled her, trying to comfort her. But she knew it was no use. As much as Zarifa idolized Nala, she knew that Sarabi was the only one who could make the princess feel better. But Nala wasn't so sure that Sarabi could fix this.

Still, the older lioness ran over to her weeping daughter and comforted her. The lionesses just watched, helplessly.

"Oh mommy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I was so stupid," Zarifa cried, hiccupping. She understood that one day when she grew up, it was her duty to save the Pride Lands from Scar. But she couldn't do that if she was exiled or executed. She couldn't let her family down. Sarabi licked her tears away.

"It's not your fault, Zarifa. You didn't know. We're going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine," Sarabi reassured her daughter in a calm and soothing voice.

But the truth was, Sarabi didn't believe that everything would be fine.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Seems like a nice spot for a cliffhanger, right? Tell me what you think will happen in a review! **_


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

**Author's Note: ****hi my loves! Thank you for all of the reviews – I am so touched! As promised, here is the newest chapter. Keep those reviews coming! **

**Chapter Summary: ****To keep her daughter safe, Sarabi makes a heartbreaking decision. **

* * *

Three days had passed and there was no sign of Zira. Zazu had increased his surveillance as per Sarabi's orders, but he could not find her or Nuka anywhere. He searched high and low, and traveled to places he didn't travel to regularly. It was like Zira had vanished into thin air.

Sarabi still felt unsettled, though. She wasn't expecting Zira to give up this easily. She knew that there was always a potential for blowback. Everyday, Sarabi kept a watchful eye on Zarifa, in fear that she could be killed.

Making his rounds, Zazu scanned the Pride Lands with keen eyes. This was no longer the home he grew up with. The Pride Lands were barren and broken, and it felt like herds were fleeing everyday. Zazu felt great sadness looking at the state of the Pride Lands. His mother, Zuzu, was so proud to live there and to serve Mufasa. Zazu didn't doubt for one minute that Zuzu and Mufasa would be heartbroken to see the Pride Lands decimated.

Zazu was about to retreat to his nest for a break when he noticed Scar walking towards the southern border. Zazu wouldn't have thought anything of it, until he saw Zira emerge from the shadows of the Outlands.

_Oh no_, Zazu thought. He swooped down and hid in a nearby tree. Zazu listened closely.

"Thank you for meeting me here, your majesty. I would've come sooner, but my mate and son have been unwell," Zira explained, her raspy voice making Zazu feel uneasy. Scar nodded in understanding.

"I understand. What is this urgent news that you had to tell me?" Scar asked, his voice brusque but curious. Zira licked her lips as she erupted into a dangerous smirk.

"A few days ago, I came back to the Pride Lands. I realize that I am not a Pride Lander, but I trespassed to find a suitable home for my family and I. When we arrived, we bumped into a cub. Zarifa I believe her name is?" Zira began. Scar nodded, urging her to go on.

"Yes, I know her well. She was an orphan that was brought in to my pride," Scar said. Zazu saw Zira raise an eyebrow.

"Well, funny that you say that. When the cub saw the former queen, she ran to her gleefully and called her _mommy_. And my son was quick to point out that this cub looks just like Sarabi. Maybe I'm reaching, but if I were you…I would think something suspicious was happening."

Zazu caught a glimpse of Scar's face, while also trying to hide in the branches. Scar looked unrecognizable. His face was contorted into something scary, something that made his the mark over his eye more menacing.

Without a roar or word, Scar whipped around and hit the tree with as much strength as he could. Zazu clutched the branch at the last second, which saved him from falling to the ground, exposing himself. Scar was panting heavily, the rage inside of him taking him over.

"I should have known," Scar seethed, hitting the ground with the backend of his paw. Zira gave him a hard glare.

"Yes, you should have. But you didn't. But you're missing the bigger picture here. That cub is the rightful heir. She can overthrow you, and rightfully so. That is obviously what she has been preparing her whole life for. You need to get rid of her, if you plan on staying king," Zira spat, venom dripping from her every word.

Scar began pacing back and forth, deep in thought. Though he was enraged, Scar had to think logically. He needed to find a way to punish both Zarifa and Sarabi accordingly, in a way that would stick. He threw his head up.

"Tomorrow at sunrise. The cub shall be executed."

"And the queen?"

"Oh, I won't do anything to Sarabi. They say that there are some things worse than death. She's already lost her mate and her son. Killing her will be too merciful," Scar said with a sinister laugh.

Zazu felt paralyzed with unbridled fear. He couldn't let Zarifa be executed. He couldn't let Sarabi endure another loss. And he most certainly couldn't let Mufasa's bloodline end. He continued to hide in the tree, to see if there was more information he could relay back to Sarabi.

"Are you sure you want to wait until sunrise? Why not get it done now?" Zira asked impatiently. Scar was grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's let the cub have one last dream, one last sunset before it all goes dark. To thank you for your service, you and your family can take whatever you want to eat from the Pride Lands," Scar said, which garnered a conniving smile from Zira.

Sensing that the conversation had come to a close, Zazu stealthily flew out of the tree and towards Pride Rock. He flapped his wings harder than he ever had before, so much so that Zazu foolishly thought that he might have dislocated his wing. But he didn't care.

He had to warn Sarabi if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Sarabi and Sarafina were lounging in the sun when they heard Zazu's frantic voice. From the distance, it sounded like gibberish garble, but the closer Zazu got, Sarabi could hear him saying her name over and over again. She jumped to her paws quickly. She knew from Zazu's voice that something was very, very wrong.

Zazu swooped down to the ground.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sarabi asked, already on edge. Zazu was trying to catch his breath. He looked around anxiously.

"Where is Zarifa?" Zazu managed to say. Sarabi's heart hit her chest hard. Sarafina noticed.

"She's out with Nala right now, what is this about?" Sarafina answered. Zazu looked around once more, to make sure that Scar or any of the hyenas were nearby.

"Scar knows!" Zazu exclaimed. Sarabi gasped and felt her heart stop. Her biggest fear had come true.

"Zira came back?" Sarabi asked, trying to keep calm. Gravely, Zazu nodded.

"I'm afraid so, your highness. I overheard the conversation. Scar is going to execute Zarifa at sunrise, to make an example of you," Zazu informed Sarabi, who already had tears welling in her eyes.

The savannah was spinning around her. Sarabi felt like she was back in that gorge again, seeing Mufasa's dead body, being reminded that her whole world had fallen apart. She couldn't lose her daughter. She needed her daughter to live. If she didn't have Zarifa, what would be left of Sarabi?

Tears fell from Sarabi's eyes, and she did nothing to stop them from coming. She took a deep breath, hoping that might help her. It didn't.

"I can't let her die. I need to save her," Sarabi cried, squeezing her eyes shut. Maybe this would all turn out to be a bad dream and she would wake up and everything would be okay. Sarafina put a paw over Sarabi's. Her face was determined, but calm.

"You will save her, Sarabi. We have a plan," Sarafina reminded her calmly. Erratically, Sarabi was shaking her head.

"No we don't! What plan could we possibly have?"

"Lupita and the Warrior Tribe. It's time we put that plan into motion," Sarafina said, her eyes focused and resolute.

Sarabi stared at her best friend. Even though this was the best possible plan, Sarabi didn't like it. Sarabi wanted to raise Zarifa. Sarabi wanted to be responsible for her daughter. Sarabi just wanted Zarifa, at all times. If she left her daughter with Lupita's pride, what did that say about Sarabi?

But Sarabi knew that this was bigger than her. This was about saving her daughter's life, who would grow to save the Pride Lands. Everything was connected, like the great Circle of Life. To be a good mother, she had to do what was right for Zarifa, even if it was the last thing she wanted for herself. Zarifa would always come first. Sarabi cried, but Sarafina knew that she agreed to the plan.

"Please, just save Zarifa. I don't care how, just save her," Sarabi cried, feeling desperate and hopeless all at once.

Sarafina nodded, taking charge. She turned to Zazu, who was ready to fly at any given moment. They all collectively agreed that there was no time to waste.

"Zazu, go tell Lupita that Zarifa will be joining. The pride lives right by Mount Kilimanjaro in the caves. Make sure you tell her that I am the one who sent you and that this matter is urgent," Sarafina instructed, her heart racing. Zazu nodded, and he began to fly off the ground.

"I will also look for the best way for Zarifa to travel there. What do you think will be the best time to leave with the princess?" Zazu asked.

Sarabi took a deep breath and she stood tall. Though her heart was breaking, she was going to be the regal queen that she had been trained to be, the queen Mufasa fell in love with, and the queen that her cubs needed. She was going to be brave and strong.

"We leave tonight."

* * *

Zarifa could feel in her bones that something was wrong when she got back to Pride Rock. Her mother seemed anxious, and her eyes looked like she had been crying. Sarafina was on edge, like she was expecting something to happen that never did. Zarifa also noticed that the other lionesses were huddled around her closer than usual, almost like they were blocking her from Scar and the hyenas. Zarifa knew something was up.

"Does it feel like everyone is upset? Or is it just me?" Zarifa asked Nala, as they got ready for bed. Nala offered the cub a soft smile as she leaned over to nuzzle her.

"Everything's fine. Get some sleep, Zee," Nala said as she turned over to get some sleep. With a sigh, Zarifa did the same thing.

Zarifa couldn't have been asleep longer than half an hour when she felt her mother shaking her awake. Her eyes still blurry, Sarabi's urgent face was clear for Zarifa.

"Mommy?" Zarifa mumbled tiredly.

"We have to go. There's no time to explain. Be very, very quiet and come with me," Sarabi whispered, nudging Zarifa to get up as she did so. Zarifa had questions, but she just dutifully followed after her mother. She didn't fail to notice that her mother was moving quietly.

When they climbed down Pride Rock, Zarifa saw Zazu sitting on a rock waiting for them. He was on the lookout, probably for hyenas, Zarifa was guessing.

"I found the best way to get to the Warrior Tribe, your majesty. If we leave now, you'll be back before anyone wakes up," Zazu whispered, keeping a watchful eye on the den of Pride Rock. Zarifa was confused, but Sarabi's face was determined.

"Let's not waste time. Lead the way," Sarabi ordered. Zazu wasted no time flying above. Before Zarifa could ask what was happening, Sarabi crouched down and ordered her on her back.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Zarifa asked. Sarabi nudged her onto her back and Zarifa complied.

"Scar knows that you're my daughter. We have to leave, now," Sarabi urgently said as she began to run across the savannah, Zarifa barely holding on. She clutched onto her mother as tight as she could.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice small and meek. Sarabi continued to follow Zazu through the Pride Lands.

"We're going to the Warrior Tribe," Sarabi said quickly, increasing her speed. Zarifa wanted to ask more questions, but she was scared that she would wake Scar or the hyenas. She didn't want them to hurt her mother.

Sarabi ran across the savannah, staying as low to the ground as she could. Zarifa could only focus on the low panting sounds emitting from her mother. She tried not to look up too much, as if she could save herself by trying to make herself invisible.

Zarifa wasn't sure how much time had passed. She may have dozed off at some point. All she knew was that Zazu was suddenly sitting on her mother's shoulder, nudging Zarifa awake. She looked at him groggily.

"Zazu? Where are we?" Zarifa asked with a yawn, as she tried to get a feel for her surroundings. She didn't recognize anything. She saw Mount Kilimanjaro in the foreground. Sarabi looked at her daughter from over her shoulder.

"We're at the Warrior Pride," Sarabi told Zarifa in a calm voice. She bent down so Zarifa could hop off her back. Zarifa stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. Sarabi began to walk towards the den nearby and Zarifa followed suit, while Zazu flew above.

As they approached, Zarifa saw a lioness standing in front of the cave, waiting for them. She looked like she was a few years younger than Sarabi, but she was so, so beautiful. Her body looked strong and leonine, but sleek. Though it was dark, Zarifa could see that this lioness was a nice caramel colour and had enchanting lilac eyes. She gave them a warm smile as they approached.

"You must be Queen Sarabi. I am Lupita, Queen of the Warrior Pride," she announced, bowing to Sarabi.

"I am pleased to finally meet you, Lupita. Sarafina has told me so many wonderful things about you. She sends her regards," Sarabi said. Lupita smiled warmly.

"I haven't seen her in many years, but she was always kind to me. My mate Chiwetel is on a trip with our son, otherwise he would be here to greet you as well," Lupita explained. She looked over at Zarifa, who cowered behind her mother's leg. "You must be Zarifa."

Zarifa barely nodded and whispered, "It's nice to meet you."

Lupita looked to Sarabi again. "Zazu explained the situation to me. She will be safe here, Scar will never find her."

"I will never be able to repay you," Sarabi said with a relieved sigh. Lupita just smiled brilliantly.

"There's no need to thank me. We need to stick together," Lupita reminded Sarabi as she nuzzled her. Zazu flew onto Sarabi's shoulder.

"Your highness, we will need to go now if you want to get back before Scar wakes up," Zazu reminded her softly. Zarifa noticed the regret in Zazu's voice. Sarabi sighed, sadly.

Lupita took a step back, so she was almost in the shadows. Zazu flew above, leaving Sarabi alone with Zarifa. The young princess was confused. She didn't understand why her mother looked so sad. Zarifa nuzzled Sarabi's leg, hoping that she may be able to comfort her mother.

"Everything's going to be okay, mommy. We just need to stay together," Zarifa said in an effort to make her mother feel better. Instead, Sarabi just turned to Zarifa and just licked the top of her head.

"Sweetie, I need you to understand that sometimes in life, you have to do the right thing, even if it's something you don't want to do," Sarabi began, her voice shaking. Zarifa blinked hard.

"Okay," She replied. A lone tear made its way down Sarabi's face.

"Zarifa. In order for me to save you from your uncle is for you to live here. Without me," Sarabi said with a quiver.

In that moment, Zarifa's entire world fell apart in front of her. She couldn't be without her mom. She loved her mom. She was her best friend, protector and soul. Zarifa couldn't be separated from her. With hot tears matting her fur, Zarifa was shaking her head.

"No mommy, please, I don't want you to go," Zarifa begged, hiccupping from her tears. Sarabi crouched down and licked her daughter's tears away. She needed to be strong for Zarifa.

"I don't want to go either my love, but this is the only way I can keep you safe. Scar will kill you. I already lost your father and your brother, losing you will kill me. This is just temporary, I promise," Sarabi said, nuzzling her crying daughter. Zarifa couldn't stop her tears from coming.

"But I don't want to be without you," Zarifa cried. Sarabi sighed and pulled Zarifa in close, her heart breaking by the minute.

"Remember the story of the Queen Mother in the Moon. Whenever you look up at the moon, you will know that I am looking at the same moon, thinking about you. And that I love you. And you will never, ever be alone," Sarabi reminded Zarifa.

Sarabi felt a brief wave of relief when she saw that this reminder gave some comfort to Zarifa. Even though she was crying, she had a ghostly smile on her face. She snuggled her mother, praying that this wouldn't be the last time she would ever do so.

"I love you so much, mama," Zarifa whispered, but it sounded more like a promise. Sarabi licked the top of Zarifa's head, where her red fur birthmark was.

"You will never know how much I love you. I will come back for you. Go with Lupita," Sarabi gently ordered her, urging her towards Lupita standing in the den entrance. Crying, Zarifa obeyed her mother.

Lupita immediately nuzzled the weeping cub.

"Come inside, Zarifa. You need some rest. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to my son and the rest of the pride," Lupita told her in a comforting voice, urging her towards the den.

Giving her mother one last lingering look, Zarifa followed Lupita into the den, accepting that this would have to be her life now.

When Zarifa was no longer in sight, Sarabi immediately ran in the direction of Pride Rock, wailing loudly as she did so.

How many more times did Sarabi have to lose the ones that she loved?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**This was a sad one to write. Tell me your thoughts in a review and what you would like to see happen! **_


	13. A New Home

**A New Home**

**Author's Note: ****I apologize again for the heartbreak in the last chapter, but it had to be done! Regardless, keep the reviews coming and let me know your thoughts! **

**Chapter Summary: ****To take Scar down, Zarifa realizes that staying with the Warrior Pride may help her. Scar forbids the lionesses from leaving the Pride Lands.**

* * *

"SARABI!" Scar's voice boomed loudly before the sun could rise. Having just returned to Pride Rock a few hours before, Sarabi was shaken from her sleep with a jolt. She had all but forgotten that she had left her daughter with another pride, but Sarabi still instinctively looked around for Zarifa. Instead, she saw the tired but scared faces on the lionesses. Scar was standing on the promontory.

Taking a deep breath, Sarabi got up from her spot and walked with poise to the promontory, ignoring the sneers from the hyenas. At the end of the day, Sarabi was still going to maintain her dignity.

"Yes, Scar?" Sarabi answered, her voice thick with stoicism. Faster than she was anticipating, Scar whirled around and got in her face.

"Tell me, Sarabi…where is your daughter?" Scar asked, loud enough so the whole pride could hear. Sarabi heard Yusra gasp from afar.

There was no sense playing dumb, or trying to deny that Zarifa was her daughter. Scar would see right through her. Sarabi wanted Scar to know that she had fooled him all this time, and she saved Zarifa. She hoped he would know that Zarifa would one day come back to challenge Scar for the throne.

"You will never find her," Sarabi finally answered, defiant. For the first time since Mufasa died, Sarabi felt like she had power.

Scar roared ferociously, and he hit the ground next to Sarabi. She didn't even flinch. She knew that Scar would _never_ hit her. Angry as he may be with her, Scar's unrequited feelings for Sarabi always kept him from hurting her. She broke his heart over and over again, but Scar couldn't help but love her. Scar's body was heaving with the adrenaline of too much anger and heartbreak that he would never admit to having.

"Tell me where she is. _Now,_" Scar threatened with a low growl. Sarabi remained defiant and shook her head.

"Never. I won't have you kill my daughter," Sarabi said, a slight quiver to her voice. The thought terrified Sarabi, even though she knew Scar would never find Zarifa.

With bared teeth, Scar began pacing as a means to intimidate Sarabi. But Scar quickly discovered that it was no use. Sarabi saw right through him. Frustrated and afraid about losing his title, he roared as loud as he could. The hyenas scrambled.

"I am ordering the hyenas to search the Pride Lands high and low for Zarifa. Find her and don't bother bringing her back to me. Just kill her! As for the lionesses, no one is allowed to leave the Pride Lands, for whatever reason. You are all banned!" Scar yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

Sarabi swallowed hard. What had she done?

Cackling loudly, the hyenas dispersed. "We'll find her, your majesty," Shenzi said as she ran wildly into the Pride Lands, searching for a cub that would not be found.

Zazu had tried to fly off to oversee where the hyenas would be searching, but was quickly stopped by Scar grabbing him by his tail. He yelped as Scar yanked him.

"Not so fast, Zazu. I know you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Zira and reported back to Sarabi. You've lost your privileges as majordomo and will now be confined to the bone cage," Scar said, an evil smirk on his face.

"Please Scar, not the bone cage," Zazu begged. Sarabi stepped forward.

"Don't do anything to him," Sarabi warned.

"You're lucky I don't kill him, or anyone else in this pride, Sarabi!" Scar snapped, startling Sarabi. Scar took that as an opportunity to race back to the den, Zazu trapped in his paws.

The lionesses quickly ran to their queen, fear and worry written on all of their faces. They all took turns nuzzling Sarabi, trying to comfort her.

"Sarabi, did Zarifa make it to the Warrior Pride?" A lioness named Visola asked, keeping her voice low. At the mention of Zarifa, Sarabi began to tear up.

"She's safe. That's all that matters," Sarabi said in a breathy voice.

"What if the hyenas find her?" Yusra asked, concern in her voice. Sarabi was shaking her head.

"The hyenas know not to cross those borders. More than they feared Mufasa, they fear fighting the Warrior Pride. They've been training for battle since they were cubs," Sarabi explained. Nala nuzzled the bereft queen.

"Lupita is going to take care of Zarifa. She's going to train her to be strong enough to take down Scar. You need to hold on to that," Nala said, trying to comfort Sarabi in any way that she could.

"But what are we going to do in the mean time? How are we going to survive? We can't even leave the Pride Lands without an escort," Gasira said.

Gasira was right. Being unable to leave the Pride Lands posed as a security risk for the pride. They now had no way of finding help, or any kind of food that they can eat. Their only hope was that a rogue animal perused the Pride Lands that they could hunt, but Scar and the hyenas could prevent them from eating. They needed hope.

Sarabi knew who could help.

"I will seek counsel from Rafiki. He can help us source food, and a strategy to survive. But I need you all to remember this: the pride can't survive without each other. We must not be afraid to fight back. As long as we stick together, Scar will never defeat us," Sarabi said, her statement received by triumphant roars.

Though she wanted to believe that Scar would one day be defeated, the battle just seemed so far away in Sarabi's mind. She prayed to every great king of the past that her pride would survive.

* * *

Zarifa forgot where she was when she woke up. She didn't know who any of these lionesses were and she looked around for her mother out of habit. But then the events of the night before came flooding back to her, much quicker than she would have liked. Lupita was suddenly at her side and gave her a gentle nuzzle.

"Good morning, little one. Sleep well?" Lupita asked in a kind voice. Zarifa wanted to lie and pretend that things were fine, but she just couldn't do it. She sadly shook her head.

"The first night is always the hardest. Come on; let's have some breakfast. My mate and son caught it early this morning," Lupita said, ushering Zarifa up from the ground and leading her outside the den.

Zarifa had to admit – their home was beautiful with the vast landscape and the magnificence of Mount Kilimanjaro in the background. Zarifa wasn't sure if she had ever seen the Pride Lands look this full of life.

Lupita's pride assembled around two dead wildebeests and began to feast. Zarifa felt uncomfortable eating from a pride that was not her own. She stuck by Lupita.

"Zarifa, I'd like to introduce you to the King of the Warrior Pride and my mate, Chiwetel," Lupita said, just as a rather magnificent and broad lion stood before them. His mane was bushy and dark brown, but his amber eyes were kind. He gave a slight bow of his head to Zarifa.

"It is an honour to protect the daughter of Mufasa," Chiwetel said. Zarifa's ears perked up.

"You knew my father?"

"Of course. We met many times at the Savannah Summit. He was very, very kind. He was deeply in love with your mother, I could tell. It's because of your father that I finally decided to ask Lupita permission to join her pride, so that we could be together," Chiwetel said, lovingly looking at Lupita, who gave him an affectionate embrace.

"We can both thank Mufasa for that," Lupita said, pulling away from Chiwetel and looking around. "Where's Apollo? Apollo!"

At the sound of Lupita's calls, a cub suddenly came bouncing over to them. This cub looked like he was a few years older than Zarifa, and he was a taupe color that Zarifa had never seen before. What caught Zarifa's attention were this cub's eyes. While he resembled Chiwetel, he had Lupita's mauve eyes. Zarifa couldn't look away.

"Zarifa, this is our son, Apollo. Apollo, this is Zarifa, Princess of the Pride Lands," Lupita introduced. Apollo's eyes had widened.

"You're the princess of the Pride Lands! Neat!" Apollo said, intrigue in his voice. Chiwetel laughed and he patted his son roughly on the head.

"You'll have to pardon my son, Zarifa. There aren't many young girl cubs in the pride that Apollo gets to talk to," Chiwetel said with a wink. Zarifa giggled.

"It's nice to meet you Apollo," Zarifa finally said.

"Let's grab breakfast. The quicker you eat, the quicker we get to start training," Apollo said, running to the wildebeests and began to eat. Zarifa turned to Lupita with raised eyebrows.

"What training?" Zarifa asked as they made their way over to breakfast.

"Our pride considers ourselves to be warriors, protectors of the savannah, so to speak. We train to ensure that we are always prepared to go into battle, should a threat ensue," Lupita explained as she began to eat. Though Zarifa was starving, she wanted to know more.

"Will I get to do some of the training?" Zarifa asked. Her mother was a strong hunter, and so was Nala. She wanted to be strong, like them.

Before Lupita could answer, Apollo laughed.

"You're the Princess of the Pride Lands, we're supposed to be protecting you, you're not supposed to be fighting," Apollo said, his mouth full of meat. Chiwetel scowled at his son.

"Apollo! Where are your manners?" Chiwetel scolded, Apollo cowering. Lupita stood tall.

"Eat up, Zarifa. Once you're done, you can see how we train," Lupita said.

Zarifa didn't wait; she ate until she was certain she couldn't move.

Once breakfast was over, Zarifa followed after the pride as they had made their way over to the base near Mount Kilimanjaro. As they approached, Zarifa could see lions sparring, pouncing and running up trees. They all looked strong and muscular, like nothing could beat them if they tried. Zarifa was in awe.

Not wanting to disrupt, Zarifa sat by a tree and watched the pride train. Lupita and Chiwetel shouted at the lions, urging them to find their strength, to fight with their hearts as well as their bodies. Though he was still young, Apollo impressed with his speed and cunningness, even outsmarting some of the older lions. Zarifa was dying to join.

"You look curious," Lupita said, taking a spot beside Zarifa. The young cub nodded happily.

"This is so different than how we train back at Pride Rock," Zarifa said. "I am going to start training on my next birthday to prepare for my first hunt."

"If you have to stay here longer, I can train you. I'm sure Apollo would like to have a training partner," Lupita offered. Zarifa shook her head, defiant.

"No thank you. I won't be here that long. My mom will be coming back for me any day now," Zarifa answered with confidence.

Before Lupita could say anything, the sound of a baboon singing loudly stopped her and in turn silenced the training pride. Zarifa knew that sound from anywhere. It was Rafiki. She saw him walking towards the pride.

Excited, Zarifa ran over to him.

"Rafiki, you're here! Are you taking me back home? Where's mom?" Zarifa asked, barely able to contain her elation.

The solemnness of Rafiki's face and his raised hand stopped Zarifa.

"Princess, it is my deepest regret to inform you that the queen cannot come back for you anytime soon," Rafiki announced.

Zarifa's heart stopped and her breath hitched. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Why can't she come for me?"

"Scar has forbidden the lionesses from leavin' Pride Rock, includin' your mother. He has also ordered the hyenas to hunt for you, and to not stop until you are found. It is in the best interest of your safety and the future of the Pride Lands that you live here," Rafiki said.

Zarifa felt tears building up behind her eyes, but she knew that the whole pride was watching her and held the tears back. Moments like this, Zarifa wanted her mother to hold her. Her mouth felt dry.

"Why can't I visit her?" Zarifa asked, her voice breaking. Rafiki sighed and he gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"In time, I will escort you to visit your mother at the border. For now, you mustn't go back. I'm sorry princess," Rafiki remorsefully said.

The tears were freely falling from Zarifa's eyes. She only agreed to stay with the Warrior Pride because her mother told her it would just be temporary. Now it was going to be indefinite, and Zarifa didn't want that. She wanted her mom. She wanted Nala. She even wanted Zazu. She just wanted to be home.

The royal family was suddenly at Zarifa's side. Apollo stood back, unsure of how to comfort Zarifa. Chiwetel and Lupita each nuzzled Zarifa in an effort to comfort her.

"We're sorry Zarifa. I promise you will have a place here with us," Lupita offered softly. Zarifa bite down hard on her lip and shook her head.

"I need to be alone," Zarifa said as she scampered off, aware that the entire pride and Rafiki were looking on with sympathy.

* * *

Night had fallen, but Zarifa couldn't sleep. She tiptoed out of the den and walked towards a trio of trees. She sat down on a bedrock and looked up at the moon. She sighed, wishing that her mother was with her, and that she didn't feel so alone.

"Zarifa?" A voice shook Zarifa. She turned, shocked to see that the voice belonged to Apollo. He sat down beside her.

"Can't sleep?" Zarifa shook her head.

"I'm still getting used to being here," Zarifa said sadly. Apollo followed her gaze up to the moon.

"Looking up at the moon?" Apollo asked. Zarifa nodded with a sad smile.

"My mom told me a story about how the moon and it makes me happy."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that the moon is the Queen Mother, the first lioness ever born. She looks over all of us, to make sure that we're all safe. My mom told me that if we should ever be separated, to just look up at the moon. She said that means that she'll be looking at the same one and it means she loves me," Zarifa said, trying to hold back tears. She didn't want to keep crying, but what else could she do?

To her surprise, Apollo nuzzled her. Zarifa looked over at him, and his eyes were gentle.

"I'm sorry that you can't go home yet. I can't imagine what you're going through," Apollo said. Zarifa smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I do get it, though. Since I was old enough to understand, mom told me that I had to one day challenge Scar for my rightful place for the throne. If I don't do it one day, what hope does the pride have?" Zarifa asked, but wasn't looking for a real answer.

Apollo put a paw over Zarifa's and his eyes looked determined. Zarifa couldn't help but look into them. He was such a demanding force; it was hard to look away.

"Than being here should be good for you, then. You can train with us, become a strong enough fighter to challenge Scar and save the Pride Lands. You and I can train together. I will be there to watch you win," Apollo said, overwhelming Zarifa with a strong sense of power.

She had never been around any boy cubs. Any cubs that had survived past infancy in the Pride Lands promptly left the Pride Lands to find shelter somewhere else, probably to save themselves from Scar's wrath. Though it had only been one day, Zarifa liked being around Apollo. She felt understood with him. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Apollo. I would like that," Zarifa said. Apollo nodded and yawned.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. C'mon, let's get some sleep before we have training tomorrow," Apollo said as he got up and headed back to the den.

Before getting up, Zarifa looked up at the moon one more time. Though she was heartbroken, Zarifa was going to make sure that every night her day would end with her looking up at the moon, knowing that somewhere in the desolate Pride Lands, Sarabi was looking up at the same moon too.

Her heart full and determined, Zarifa walked back inside the den. She was going to beat Scar if it was the last thing she ever did.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Please leave a review! There may be a delay with the next chapter because of the holidays, but I promise it will be posted as soon as possible! **_


	14. Proposals

**Proposals**

**Author's Note: ****Hi everyone! Thank you for your support so far. I am happy that you're all enjoying this story so far. Keep the reviews coming! **

**Chapter Summary: ****While Zarifa gets a long-awaited proposal, Nala gets one that will surely destroy her. **

* * *

Time passed and Zarifa grew into one of the strongest and fiercest hunters that the Warrior Pride had ever seen. From the moment the sun rose to the moment it set on the savannah, Zarifa trained. She adopted the Warrior mentality: her best was not good enough. She needed to be stronger, faster and smarter. She needed to be if she was to defeat Scar.

Zarifa had seen her mother only a number of times since she began living with the Warrior Pride. They were able to see each other at the border, but the visits couldn't last long because a hyena or Scar was often escorting Sarabi to make sure she didn't flee. But those glances and being able to mouth the words "I love you" were enough to keep Zarifa going strong.

And on those days when Zarifa didn't feel that strong, when her heart was heavy with longing for her mother and her old life, Apollo was there for her.

"Apollo, come on!" Zarifa called out over her shoulder. They were climbing up Mount Kilimanjaro, which had become something of a routine for them. Apollo laughed as he ran to catch up to her.

"I'm coming, you're hard to keep up with," Apollo said with a smile. His mane was growing impressively, his chestnut mane resembling his father's. Zarifa flashed him a smile.

"And whose fault is that?" Zarifa asked, as she charged up the mountain, Apollo following after her. They were both laughing.

They didn't go up as high as they would usually go. This time, they stopped at one of the peaks. Even though they didn't reach the top of the mountain, Zarifa and Apollo still had a beautiful view of the savannah. While Zarifa looked at the stunning view, Apollo was looking at her, an equally stunning view in his opinion.

"What's going to happen when you defeat Scar?" Apollo asked. Continuing to look at the view of the savannah, Zarifa simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I get to be the Queen of the Pride Lands," Zarifa answered.

"I know that, but does that mean that you'll be going back?" Apollo asked. Zarifa nodded, smiling at the thought.

"That's the plan. Oh, as soon as that day comes, I am never going to leave my mother ever again. I'll probably hold her so tight, she'll be begging me to come back here," Zarifa said with a giggle, but the thought made her happy.

Apollo licked his lips nervously. He had been dreaming of this moment since the moment he and Zarifa sat under the moon her second night with the Warrior Pride. His parents were getting older. They weren't dying, but Apollo knew what his destiny was: he was to be king of the Warrior Pride. And the more time he spent with Zarifa each day, the more he realized that he wanted her to be his queen.

Trying to calm his beating heart, Apollo put a paw over Zarifa's. This sudden action of his finally got Zarifa to look over at him. She saw that his eyes were serious, a stark difference from Apollo's typically happy-go-lucky demeanor. Apollo sighed.

"Selfishly, I don't want you to go, Zarifa," Apollo said just above a whisper. Zarifa raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want me to go?" Zarifa asked, though she was hardly surprised. She and Apollo had been getting closer and closer, especially now that they were maturing into young adults.

"Be my queen Zarifa," Apollo said a little more rushed than he meant to. Zarifa blinked hard.

"You want me to be the Queen of the Warrior Pride?"

"Think about it. The Pride Lands will belong to you and the Warrior Pride belongs to me. We will be the most powerful lions if we rule together," Apollo said, his eyes wide at the thought.

Zarifa bit her lip in disappointment. "Is that why you want me to be your queen? For power?"

Quickly realizing his mistake, Apollo began shaking his head. He had no reason to be nervous; he knew he loved Zarifa. He just needed to be himself and not overthink. Apollo leaned forward and nuzzled Zarifa, as affectionately as he could.

"No, of course not. Zarifa. I love you. I always have. You are a million and one things and I love you for each. When I look into your eyes, I see a life that I never thought I would ever have. A life filled with love, happiness and your laughter. Zarifa, daughter of Mufasa and Sarabi, will you accept me as your mate?"

In that moment, time stood still. There was no pageantry, nothing froufrou or extravagant. It was just Zarifa and Apollo, in their absolute favorite place in the savannah, just talking to each other. It was exactly how they were as a couple. Zarifa wouldn't have wanted Apollo to ask her to be his mate any other way.

Practically bouncing, Zarifa leapt towards Apollo and gave him an affectionate pounce, tackling him down to the ground. Laughing joyously, Zarifa alternated between licking and nuzzling Apollo's face.

"Yes! Yes! I thought you'd never ask! I want nothing more than to be your queen! I love you," Zarifa happily announced as she continued to lick and nuzzle Apollo.

Relieved and incredibly happy, Apollo eased into a smile. He knew that Zarifa wouldn't have said no, but he was nervous that he wouldn't do the moment justice or say something stupid.

Getting up from the ground, he gave Zarifa a proper and tender nuzzle. They brushed their noses against one another. They were both smiling.

"This is the best day of my life," Apollo whispered, licking Zarifa's cheek. She smiled ecstatically.

"Mine as well, my love," Zarifa said. Apollo pulled away and could barely contain his excitement.

"I will tell my mother at once! My parents and the elders will make all of the arrangements for the ceremony. We will be announced King and Queen in two moons," Apollo excitedly said.

To his surprise, Zarifa wasn't bouncing with excitement. Instead, her shoulders were hunched and she was biting her lip. She also looked like she was trying to keep herself from crying. Apollo looked at her, concerned. Had he already done something wrong to make Zarifa change her mind?

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked, his voice gentle. Zarifa sighed and shut her eyes, tight.

"Apollo, I love you. And I would have the ceremony be tonight if I could. But I don't want to have the ceremony until my mom is able to be there to watch. I don't want to go through with it without her," Zarifa said, tearing up at the thought.

Apollo understood that it hadn't been easy for Zarifa to live with his pride without Sarabi. Lupita had taken care of Zarifa, but she wasn't her mother. Apollo couldn't possibly imagine what it must be like to be forced to live with another pride for the safety.

With an understanding smile, Apollo nodded and licked the red lightening bolt-shaped birthmark on top of Zarifa's head. It was an odd marking, but it was one of Apollo's favorite parts of her.

"In that case, let's keep training you to be strong enough to take down Scar."

* * *

The Pride Lands were destroyed. Most, if not all of the herds had fled to find home elsewhere. It had not rained in weeks, resulting in the watering hole drying up. Hyenas multiplied, while it seemed the lionesses were either dying of starvation or being executed for attempting to flee. There was no hope.

Though the hyenas never found Zarifa, they had resigned to searching for her. For them, it was easier to tell Scar she had succumbed to the elements, and she would never be back. Sarabi prayed she and the pride would live long enough to see Zarifa come back to take her rightful place as queen.

Sarabi remained stoic as Scar circled her on the promontory. She was aware that her pride was watching her with fearful eyes from the den.

"I think you should reconsider my generous offer, Sarabi. Even after you betrayed me by concealing your pregnancy and plotting my demise, I still cannot help but love you," Scar said, continuing to circle Sarabi. She scoffed in disgust.

"I wish you wouldn't," Sarabi retorted. Since being separated from Zarifa, Sarabi became less interested in playing nice with Scar. He didn't miss a beat.

"All you have to do is be my queen, and all will be forgotten," Scar said, which elicited an eye roll from Sarabi.

"Every day, you ask the same question. And everyday, I give you the same answer. I'll die first," Sarabi hissed, the rage in her heart barely containing itself.

Whenever Sarabi denied his advances, Scar would roar and yell and hit the ground beside Sarabi. But this time, Scar stopped and looked at the lionesses, hovering in the den. More specifically, he was looking at Nala.

And a sudden thought came to him. His teeth were bared in a conniving grin.

"NALA! Approach!" Scar yelled suddenly. Despite Sarafina's objections, Nala swallowed hard and walked up the promontory, ignoring the growls of the hyenas and the nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She stoically sat beside Sarabi.

"Yes, Scar?" Nala said, trying to remain as composed as Sarabi always had. Scar went back to circling the two lionesses.

"It seems as though Sarabi does not want to be my queen, even though I have more than enough to make her happy," Scar began, his movements quickening and making Nala jumpy. Sarabi bared her teeth.

"Enough Scar," Sarabi warned in a low voice. Scar continued to circle them.

"You know something? Sarabi may have a point. She may not be the queen for me. The whole purpose of this stupid circle of life is keep the circle going, to not let it end. My heirs will keep my circle going. And Sarabi, as in love with her as I may be, is too old to give me cubs. I will need a queen who is young enough to give me what I want," Scar said, stopping abruptly in front of Nala.

Both Nala and Sarabi stood there, with wide and shocked eyes. This couldn't be what Scar was wanting.

"Scar, no, not this," Sarabi pleaded, trying to make him see reason. But it was no use. Scar stood tall with his chest out proudly, to make an announcement.

"I take Nala as my queen!" Scar bellowed loud enough for the whole pride to hear.

Sarafina was screaming the word "no" over and over again, while there was a chorus of cries from the lionesses and laughter from the hyenas. Nala was shaking her head, holding back desperate tears.

"Scar, please, no, I can't be your queen! I was already betrothed and I…" Nala began to say before she was interrupted by Scar's laughter.

"And that is why you should be my queen, Nala! Your precious Prince Simba is dead. And what a waste it would be to let a lioness as beautiful and young as you to wilt into something ugly and barren. You are my queen, or you can face certain death," Scar roared, causing Nala and Sarabi to jump. Scar laughed.

"We will have the ceremony tomorrow. And my hyenas and I will be sure to sleep outside the den tonight, so that there will be no great escape like Zarifa did. I must go prepare for our ceremony, _my queen_," Scar hissed, licking Nala's cheek, which resulted in a disgusted shudder from her. Scar stalked off with his hyenas following.

Now freely crying, her mother and the other lionesses surrounded Nala. Sarafina was nuzzling her daughter, in tears. She had been so excited when Mufasa and Sarabi announced that Nala would be Simba's betrothed. Now she wished that she could give her daughter more than what she was being given. There was nothing she could do. Nala was hiccupping.

"Mother, I can't be his queen. I won't betray Simba like this," Nala cried. Sarafina licked the tears away.

"I know Nala. I don't know what to do," Sarafina admitted. Nala suddenly jolted up straight.

"I have to leave. I have to find help. It's time we take Scar down," Nala said, her tone of voice restless. The lionesses' ears perked up.

"But how?" Visolla asked.

"I think it's time we get Zarifa. She is old enough now, about the age I was when I did my first hunt. She and the Warrior Pride can come and help us fight. We cannot survive much longer like this," Nala said, taking charge as if she were already queen. Sarafina was shaking her head, like a mother.

"Nala, no. It's too risky."

"Mom, I have to go. The pride is depending on this," Nala reasoned.

"Nala, if you leave, if they catch you leaving before this ceremony, Scar will kill you. Do you understand that?" Sarafina exclaimed. She already lost her mate; Nala was all she had left. She couldn't lose her too.

"There are some things worse than death," Nala said in a low voice, which silenced Sarafina.

Sarabi stepped forward, her chest out and her shoulders strong. She looked every bit a queen.

"I agree. Nala will leave during the night and bring Zarifa back to fight Scar. We cannot go on like this. And it is too cruel to force Nala into a marriage like this," Sarabi said. Sarafina was shaking her head.

"Sarabi, no, Nala is my daughter. If she goes, this will be a death sentence," Sarafina said. Sarabi shook her head.

"Sarafina, you forget that you raised Nala. She is a strong fighter, hunter and lioness because of you. Let her prove herself," Sarabi said.

Sarafina looked at Nala, and was surprised to see that she didn't see a young cub anymore. Instead, she saw a lioness full of poise and determination. Nala was grown up now, and Sarafina needed to accept that. She nuzzled her daughter.

"I trust you, Nala. But how is she going to sneak past Scar and the hyenas?" Sarabi smiled at her best friend and the rest of the pride.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

Sarabi waited until she could hear a chorus of snores. Sarabi poked her head out of the den and saw that the hyenas seemed to be mostly sleeping on top of one another. Scar slept at the top of the promontory. Sarabi tucked her head back in, the lionesses watching her intently, waiting for direction.

"Lions, watch the entrance. Nala, Sarafina, follow me," Sarabi whispered as she made her way to the back of the den. Confused, the mother and daughter followed after Sarabi.

When they were about to ask Sarabi where Nala would be escaping from, Sarabi began moving rocks from the wall, revealing a crude exit way. She turned to face Nala.

"Nala, you're going to walk through here ; it leads to the back of Pride Rock and into the savannah," Sarabi instructed in a whisper. Nala looked at Sarabi incredulously.

"Sarabi, where did you find this way?"

"Mufasa and I made it when we wanted to sneak out at night to swim in the watering hole," Sarabi said with a grin. "Do you know how to get to the Warrior Pride?"

Nala licked her lips nervously. "I think so."

"If you find another pride before you do Zarifa, send them back our way and then find Zarifa. You are the best hunter in our pride, Nala, you are going to be fine," Sarabi reminded Nala, leaning forward and nuzzling her.

"Thank you, Sarabi. I will get Zarifa and we will fight. I won't let you down," Nala said. She turned to her mother, who was tearing up. Until that moment, Nala had been composed.

"Oh mother, don't cry," Nala whispered, cuddling into her mother. Sarafina licked Nala's head, like she did when she was a cub.

"Please, be safe my daughter. And stay downwind. And let the love and prayers of our pride be your guide," Sarafina whispered. "I love you very much, Nala."

"I love you too, mother. I will return. Goodbye," Nala said quickly as she turned away from Sarafina and Sarabi and slithered out through the hole, as quietly as she could.

Within minutes, Nala was out of the cave and escaping from the Pride Lands, determined to do whatever she needed to do to save it.

Sarafina and Sarabi both watched Nala run away until she was speck in the distance. Sarafina rested her head on Sarabi's shoulder and cried softly. They were two best friends, who shared a lot of grief in common. They each lost their mates, their homes and now they both had to give up their daughters for the sake of the Pride Lands.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Sarafina asked Sarabi, needing any reassurance that she could get. Sarabi bit her lip and nodded her head. She knew how Sarafina was feeling; she was asking herself the same kinds of questions when she left Zarifa.

"Of course she'll be okay. Both of our girls will be."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Happy New Year everyone! I hope your 2020 is full of Hakuna Matata and good things! Please leave a review! **_


	15. The Messenger

**The Messenger **

**Author's Note: ****Hi all! I hope you are all enjoying Sarabi and Zarifa's journey so far. Please read and review! **

**Chapter summary: ****Zarifa discovers a shocking truth about Simba from an unlikely source. **

* * *

She didn't know how it happened, but Zarifa suddenly found herself in the Pride Lands. But there was something about being there that made Zarifa feel uneasy.

Unlike the desolate and barren landscape she had grown up with, the Pride Lands were full of beautiful trees and bushes, something Zarifa barely remembered from her childhood. The sky was a dark purple twilight, and the stars were glistening brightly. Everything was ethereal and perfect. Almost _too_ perfect.

As she walked through the savannah, Zarifa suddenly became aware of the way that she moved. It felt like she moved like air, gliding through the Pride Lands.

Zarifa looked around. Although the Pride Lands were full and bountiful, there was not a soul in sight. She felt incredibly lonely, and hated it.

"Mom? Nala? Apollo, are you there?" Zarifa called out, her voice echoing. "Can anyone hear me?"

It was strange. Zarifa felt free from the confines of time and even space. But somehow, she also felt at peace, something she hadn't known since she was a cub. Zarifa closed her eyes and let the breeze gently blow on her face.

Her peace was disrupted when she was acutely aware that she was no longer alone.

Zarifa opened her eyes and searched around, trying to find the looming presence that she felt watching her. She couldn't see anyone. She didn't trust that she was safe anymore. Though she had been trained by Lupita to never show fear, Zarifa felt afraid. She continued to search around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Zarifa called out into the open space. Maybe she was going crazy. Or maybe her years of fearing Scar's wrath had made her paranoid.

She dismissed those thoughts when she saw a figure moving the shadows. Zarifa couldn't move.

Zarifa couldn't make out the figure completely, but from what she could tell, the figure was a lion. She could tell that the lion's mane was large and impressive. When he walked, he seemed to glide, almost float.

As the shadowy figure continued to walk towards her, Zarifa finally got it in her head that she needed to be prepared to attack. She quickly got into her warrior stance, ready to pounce.

"Don't come any closer! I will attack," Zarifa warned, her voice raspy and still echoing. The figure continued to walk towards her, unnerved.

"Zarifa…" The voice said gently. Zarifa's ears perked upwards.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Answer me!" Zarifa demanded, ready to attack with great force.

She was waiting for this dark shadowy figure to pounce and attack her. But the lion just stood in the shadows, observing Zarifa. She felt self-conscious, as if she wanted this stranger's approval. Zarifa couldn't figure out why she felt this way all of a sudden. She felt her shoulder relieve tension, but not much.

The lion took a step into the light. As Zarifa suspected, this lion was tall, broad and muscular, with a magnificent red mane. He was golden yellow and had sunset red eyes. Zarifa discovered that his eyes – like his smile – were kind.

"Zarifa, it's me – Mufasa. Your father."

Zarifa felt her breath hitch. She was finally meeting her father.

Abandoning all reason, Zarifa ran to Mufasa and she nuzzled him, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. She felt him lick her lightening bolt-shaped birthmark on her head.

Her father. Zarifa was _finally_ meeting her father. Though she was happy, Zarifa was also crying.

"Daddy…" Zarifa cried, tears streaking down her cheeks. Mufasa licked them away.

"Why are you crying Zarifa?"

"Oh dad, I wish I could have known you while you were still alive. Mom has missed you so much," Zarifa cried. In that moment, Zarifa realized that she was missing both of her parents, crossing the lines of life and death. Mufasa sighed and cuddled the daughter he didn't live to meet.

"I know, Zarifa. I have watched you and your mother grieve. But I am so proud of the lioness you have become and will continue to be. But I need your help," Mufasa said, his face suddenly serious. Zarifa's ears perked up.

"My help? What can I do to help you?" Zarifa asked, incredulous.

Mufasa sighed once more and he began walking across the empty savannah. Dutifully, Zarifa followed him. She didn't know how much longer she had her father for, and she wasn't going to miss any time with her father.

"I fear that what I am going to tell you is going to greatly alter the course of your life's path, but this may be the only thing that can save the Pride Lands," Mufasa said, as he and Zarifa walked together. Zarifa couldn't look away from her father.

"If it will help me save the Pride Lands, you have to tell me. No matter what it is," Zarifa said, her voice faster than usual. Mufasa shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your brother is alive," Mufasa said simply.

Zarifa stopped walking entirely. She felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. Simba was alive. She had a brother. Sarabi didn't lose her only son. But if Simba was alive all this time, why didn't he come home? Why would he put his mother through that grief? Zarifa's head was spinning.

"Simba's alive?"

"Yes Zarifa."

"Where is he?"

"He is hiding in a jungle somewhere. I need you to find him and bring him back to the Pride Lands and take his place in the circle of life," Mufasa announced, his voice strong and powerful.

Zarifa felt like she was going to be sick. Not only was she meeting her father for the first time, she learned that her brother was alive and it was now her responsibility to find him and bring him home. The influx of information was almost too much to comprehend.

"Why haven't you appeared to him, dad? The way mom talks about you and Simba, I know he would listen to you," Zarifa offered, suddenly nervous at the thought of finding her brother. Mufasa shook his head.

"I can't get through to him. I have tried to appear to him, tried to find a way in. And he just…won't let me in," Mufasa said, his voice full of sadness.

Zarifa could see that it broke Mufasa's heart and spirit to know that Simba was doing everything he could to not think about him. Zarifa just couldn't possibly understand why. Based on stories from Sarabi and Nala, Simba idolized Mufasa. Wouldn't he want to hear from his father? Wouldn't he want to take his place as king?

There was just so much that Zarifa didn't understand, so much that she didn't think she could do to help. She was shaking her head slowly.

"Dad, I can't help. What you're asking me to do is just too…"

"Zarifa, you must," Mufasa interrupted desperately. "If you do not find your brother and bring him back to Pride Rock to challenge Scar, the Pride Lands will die. Your _mother_ will die. I have seen it happen. You are their only hope."

No one understood better than Zarifa that you could only outrun who you are for so long. She had been taught for as long as she could even remember that one day she would have to save the Pride Lands. And finding Simba was the only way she could do that.

The thought of losing her mother and the home she loved so dearly was enough to convince Zarifa that this journey to finding her brother was worth it. Her heart full, Zarifa gave her father a soft smile.

"I will find Simba, dad. He and I will both fight for the Pride Lands," Zarifa promised, straightening her back out to feel mighty. Mufasa smiled proudly and he nuzzled her.

"I don't doubt you for a moment, my love. You must leave in the morning," Mufasa said, licking Zarifa's head and started to turn to walk away. Zarifa chased after her father.

"Father, wait! I don't know where to go. Please, please don't leave me," Zarifa begged. Now that she had met her father, how was she supposed to go on without him? Mufasa looked over his shoulder and gave her a knowing smile.

"I never left you, my sweet girl. I will be with you the whole time. Goodbye, Zarifa. You are my whole heart," Mufasa said.

And just like that, he disappeared. Zarifa searched around desperately.

"Dad! Dad, where are you? Dad!" Zarifa shouted into the abyss.

And then Zarifa woke up.

* * *

Zarifa told Lupita, Chiwetel and Apollo about her father appearing to her and telling her about Simba just before breakfast. She also told them that she was going to set out to find her brother, as per her father's instructions.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Zarifa asked, afraid to hear the answer. Chiwetel was shaking his head.

"Of course not, Zarifa. Only a few chosen ones have been able to connect with the Great Kings of the Past. This is something remarkable," Chiwetel said. Lupita tilted her head.

"Are you going to leave?" Lupita asked. Zarifa was nodding.

"I have to. If I don't at least try to find him, the Pride Lands will be completely destroyed. And my mother will die. I can't lose her, too," Zarifa said, pacing to calm herself down.

"Perhaps our pride should accompany you, should you need us for battle," Lupita offered. Zarifa stopped pacing and shook her head.

"That won't be necessary Lupita. I will go alone to find my brother. Once I convince him to come back, we will come back and think of a plan," Zarifa said. Lupita nodded with an understanding smile.

"Of course, Zarifa. When do you leave?" Zarifa was looking out into the open savannah.

"I leave right now," Zarifa said. Chiwetel and Lupita were both nodding.

"Zarifa, I wish you luck and the guidance of your father as you embark on this journey," Chiwetel said as he nuzzled Zarifa. Lupita also nuzzled Zarifa.

"You are so brave, and strong and I know that you will be successful," Lupita said. Zarifa smiled warmly.

"Thank you both. I promise I will return," Zarifa said as she was preparing to run into the savannah. Apollo jumping in front of her stopped her.

"I am coming with you," Apollo announced. Zarifa shook her head.

"No, Apollo, the Warrior Pride needs you," Zarifa said, but Apollo shook his head.

"Wherever you go, I go. We've always been a team and I love you. I won't let you go through this alone," Apollo said, standing his ground.

Though she would have objected, Zarifa knew she just couldn't argue with Apollo. She loved him, and wanted him with her, even if it was just for emotional support. Zarifa nodded, leaning over and licking Apollo's cheek.

"If you can't keep up with me, you better stay behind," Zarifa joked with a wink.

With blessings from Lupita and Chiwetel, Zarifa and Apollo embarked on their journey, where they weren't sure where it began or even where it all ended. They just knew that it had to happen. Once they walked away from the den, Apollo turned to Zarifa.

"Any idea on where you want to start?" Zarifa shrugged her shoulders, uncertain but unbroken.

"Not a clue. But I know that we have a very wise guide watching over us," Zarifa said, glancing up at the sky.

Knowing that her father would be guiding her every step of the way, Zarifa began to walk east, hoping it would lead her to Simba.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I got a few requests to have Zarifa meet Mufasa in some capacity and this felt like the most natural way for that to happen! Write what you think will happen if Zarifa meets Simba in a review! **_


	16. In the Jungle

**In the Jungle**

**Author's Note: ****Hi all! It is my birthday tomorrow (January 13) and all I am asking for this year is just some reviews on this chapter! **

**Chapter Summary: ****Zira joins the Pride Lands with her family. Zarifa reunites with Nala in the jungle and sees her brother for the first time. **

* * *

Sarabi had thought that the blowback from Scar would have been more severe once he found out that Nala had escaped during the night. While he retaliated by having the lionesses eat after the hyenas had devoured whatever was left in the Pride Lands, Sarabi was surprised that there had been no executions, no violence. Instead, Scar seemed calm. _Too _calm.

It didn't take a genius to know that Scar was planning something.

"My queen, have you heard?" Gasira asked, shaking Sarabi from her thoughts. Nala had been gone nearly a week now, and everyone was on edge with worry that the young lioness either succumbed to external forces or she wouldn't be able to find help.

"What is it?"

"Scar allowed that rogue lioness, Zira, join the Pride. Her mate, son and a baby were with her," Gasira said. Sarabi swallowed hard.

"Is she here now?" Sarabi asked, searching around the den. Gasira was shaking her head.

"Scar wanted to show her and her family the Pride Lands. Not that there's much to show," Gasira said, as Sarafina approached. With each day that Nala didn't return back home, Sarafina became more and more anxious and agitated. The hardest part was not knowing if her daughter was safe.

"Oh Sarabi, it's worse than we thought," Sarafina said, rushing to her best friend. "Scar just appointed Zira as his second-in-command."

"What does that mean?" Gasira asked, her voice on edge. Sarabi bit her lip. She knew exactly what it meant.

"It means that she's going to help Scar give orders to the hyenas," Sarabi said, squeezing her eyes shut. She prayed to every King and Queen of the past that Nala found Zarifa and were on their way back to the Pride Lands. Sarafina was pacing.

"This is all bad, what are we going to do? This is surely a death sentence," Sarafina manically said, her nerves replacing reason.

"Sarafina, you mustn't lose hope," Sarabi said. "Nala and Zarifa will return. Until that day comes, we must prepare a plan of our own."

"And how do you suggest we do that? Lions are dying, Sarabi. The Pride Lands are _dying_. How much longer do we have to wait for things to get worse?" Sarafina said, the restlessness of her voice echoing that of her daughter's.

"We start by not giving Scar what he wants," Sarabi answered firmly, undeterred by Sarafina's outburst. "We won't hunt for him and his hyenas anymore. That is the start of our revolt."

"What good will that do? The hyenas will just start hunting themselves," Sarafina exasperated.

"The hyenas can hunt, yes, that is true. But they lack the finesse and skill of the lioness. Prey can hear them coming from a mile away and know to run. The hyenas will starve without our help. And that's why we won't give it to them," Sarabi declared, reclaiming her position as queen.

Sarafina knew that Sarabi was right, but it wasn't that easy. She was a mom, and she was never _not_ worried. She wondered how Sarabi could stay composed, when she would have understood if Sarabi wanted to fall apart.

Before she could reassure Sarabi that she was right, Zira suddenly walked into the den. A much older lion, who looked sick and on the brink of death, lagged behind her. Zira had a menacing smile on her face.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Sarabi?" Zira jeered with a low laugh. Sarabi roared in retaliation.

"You have no right to talk about her!" Sarabi viciously warned. Zira rolled her eyes.

"Imagine leading a revolution, with a measly cub? Oh I could never," Zira said with a mocking giggle. "This is my mate, Jafari. The father of my son and daughter."

Coughing violently, Jafari could offer a weak smile. "Your highness," he coughed out. Zira seemed unaffected.

"I've come to inform you that you have a visitor. He insisted that you see him outside," Zira said. Sarabi's ears perked up. She knew exactly who was visiting her.

"If you try any funny business, like trying to escape, there will be deadly consequences. Am I clear?" Zira said, her eyes sharp and full of hate. Sarabi clenched her jaw, refusing to give any submission to Zira.

"I will be brief and would appreciate not having a babysitter just to have a conversation with an old friend," Sarabi responded coolly, quickly scooting past Zira before she could have a retort.

Rafiki was waiting patiently at the bottom of Pride Rock. Sarabi walked towards him with a weak smile on her face. He welcomed her with open arms.

"My queen, it has been too long," Rafiki whispered in her ear. Sarabi nodded against his cheek.

"I'm trying to keep the pride together," Sarabi said, surprised to find herself on the verge of tears. Rafiki nodded in understanding.

"That is why I am here, Sarabi. I have received a sign that will save the Pride Lands and I must go to bring it home," Rafiki said. Sarabi was surprised.

"What is the sign?" Sarabi asked, wondering if it had anything to do with Zarifa. To her surprise, Rafiki was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry my queen, but I cannot tell you. I don't want you to get your hopes up in case I am taken on a different path, but I am optimistic. Have faith. It is time," Rafiki reassured her.

Before Sarabi could demand answers, demand to know if this had to do with Zarifa, Rafiki grabbed his stick and he ran off, joyously laughing as he did so. Sarabi stood there watching, feeling stumped. She prayed to Mufasa that Zarifa would return home safely and save the Pride Lands.

Knowing that there was no much else she could do, Sarabi went back to her den, to stand in solidarity with the other lionesses against Scar and his regime.

* * *

Days had passed since Zarifa and Apollo had embarked on the journey to find Simba, and there were more questions than there were answers. Zarifa wasn't even sure if she and Apollo were heading in the right direction.

Every night, Zarifa hoped that Mufasa would come to her in her dreams and steer her in the right direction, but he remained silent as the stars above. Maybe her dream was just that – a figment of her imagination. Maybe this journey was all for nothing.

"What do you want to do, Zarifa?" Apollo asked, seeing the restlessness in Zarifa's eyes. She shrugged her shoulders, as they continued to walk on.

"I don't know, Apollo. I don't know what I'm doing, and there is so much expectation on me to do the right thing and to save everyone, and I just can't mess this up," Zarifa said, anxiety clear in her voice. Apollo nuzzled her, as if that would solve things.

"You are going to find Simba and you'll both defeat Scar, my love. You need to stop doubting yourself. We can always go to Pride Rock, whatever you want," Apollo offered. He loved Zarifa, but he felt so helpless in trying to help her. There was nothing he could say or do that would make her feel any differently.

Just as Zarifa was about to argue against Apollo's rationale, but a familiar scent in the air stopped her in her tracks. Zarifa knew she had smelled that scent before, but who did it belong to?

Nala.

She must have been close.

"Apollo, follow me!" Zarifa enthusiastically said, running past Apollo and towards the jungle. Confused but unwilling to question, Apollo followed after Zarifa.

Zarifa spotted Nala in the tall grass, keeping as long to the ground as she could. She tried to ignore the fact that she could see bones protruding from Nala's back and tried to think of how she was going to tell her that Simba was alive.

Zarifa meant to be graceful when she took a spot beside Nala but she let her excitement overcome her. Zarifa bounded by Nala, causing the older lioness to jump. Her eyes were wide when she realized it was Zarifa.

"Zarifa? What are you doing here?" Nala said just above a whisper.

"Nala, you're not going to believe this, but I need you to listen to me," Zarifa said, unable to slow her voice. Apollo took Zarifa's side as Nala hushed her.

"Zee, be quiet, I am hunting," Nala hissed. She took notice of Apollo and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Apollo, Zarifa's mate."

"What?"

"It's not official yet," Zarifa said. "Nala, please I need you to listen to me. I have something really big to tell you and you're not going to believe me but I…" Zarifa tried to say, but was silenced by Nala baring her teeth.

"Zee, if you make me lose my lunch because you can't be quiet, I will throw you down," Nala threatened quietly.

Zarifa knew that Nala couldn't cope when she didn't eat and when she didn't sleep. And judging by the redness in Nala's eyes and her frail figure, Zarifa was guessing that it had been a few days since Nala had either.

Any other day, Zarifa would've given Nala some space to unwind. But the future of the Pride Lands were at stake.

"Nala, please I am begging you, I need you to listen to me, I had this dream that…"

Zarifa was ready to tell Nala about her dream and meeting her father for the first time. She was already ready to tell her that Mufasa revealed that Simba was still alive and needed to be brought back to the Pride lands to challenge Scar. Most of all, Nala would have her mate back and become queen. But Zarifa didn't get a chance to.

Nala suddenly charged after whatever it was she was hunting.

Zarifa and Apollo both bopped their head up from the tall grass, to see Nala chase a plump warthog into the depths of the jungle. Without missing a beat, Zarifa chased after Nala. And Apollo chased after Zarifa.

It didn't take long to figure out where Nala had gone. The screaming of the warthog was indication enough. Zarifa and Apollo followed it into the depths of the jungle. As she got closer, Zarifa also heard sounds of a fight ensuing, followed by voices. She was in the trees when she stopped to observe the scene. Of course, she saw Nala.

More importantly she saw Simba, her long lost brother.

If there was any doubt that the figure in her dream wasn't really Mufasa, the strong resemblance Simba had to their father was enough to convince Zarifa it was real. Simba had the same full red mane as their dad, as well as the same golden yellow fur. But his face had the same soft features that Sarabi had. In Simba, Zarifa saw herself.

As she watched Simba and Nala talking to the warthog and a meerkat, Zarifa tried to think of what to say to her brother. How she would explain the lengths their mother went to in order to protect her, to keep the pride together, to honour their father's memory.

But Zarifa came up empty. She turned around and walked away.

"Zarifa! Where are you going?" Apollo asked as he chased after Zarifa. The young lioness turned to him and her eyes were frazzled and she was shaking her head.

"I can't meet him right now, Apollo. I don't know what to say," Zarifa said in a feeble voice. Apollo's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you don't know what to say? You just tell him the truth and explain the situation to him," Apollo tried to reason, but Zarifa wouldn't hear any of it.

"I'm not ready right now, Apollo. I just need some time to think of what I want to say. Everything is going to freak Simba out, let's just let him spend time with Nala tonight. She missed him just as much as I have," Zarifa said, trying to keep her anxiety in check.

Though he loved that Zarifa did whatever she wanted, Apollo knew how urgent this matter was to saving her pride. And he would have pursued the issue further, but Zarifa had already turned away.

Apollo could only sigh and follow after Zarifa, doing whatever he possibly could to help her get enough courage to meet Simba.

* * *

Back in the pathway, Nala and Simba were finally alone, with the warthog named Pumbaa and the meerkat Timon giving them some time to themselves. Though so much time had passed, it felt like nothing had changed. Nala felt her heart opening up to Simba, and he was finally doing the same for her.

As Simba was nuzzling her, it had just come to Nala that he didn't know that he had a sister. And she was here in the jungle. She pulled back from Simba abruptly.

"Oh! Simba, I have someone who wants to meet you, this is…" Nala looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Zarifa waiting in the bushes for permission to speak.

But no one was there. Would Zarifa really leave without meeting Simba? Or at the very least saying goodbye to her? Simba furrowed his brows.

"Who are you talking about, Nala?" Simba asked, trying to look to where Nala was staring, but he didn't see anyone.

Nala turned back to Simba and fit her head back under his chin, cuddling into her thick mane, inhaling his familiar scent. Maybe Zarifa wanted Nala to have a proper reunion with Simba, but how would Zarifa know that Simba would be in the jungle? Come to think of it, why would Zarifa leave the Warrior Pride to begin with? Did Zarifa know something she didn't?

But Nala wouldn't worry about that right now. Instead, she just had one question on her mind that she needed an answer for: could Simba feel her love?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Send some birthday love in the form of reviews and thank you in advance! **_


	17. Siblings Reunited

**Siblings Reunited**

**Author's Note:** **hi all! Here is my newest chapter, and I think the title of this chapter should give you all a hint of what this could be about. Leave a review!**

**Chapter Summary:** **A troubling development back at Pride Rock has Sarabi more determined than ever to save her pride. Zarifa and Simba finally meet.**

* * *

Scar didn't take to the lionesses' refusal to hunt well, as Sarabi expected. The combined effort of intimidation from Zira and the hyenas did not deter Sarabi's decision. She stayed firm. Through her defiance, Sarabi felt strong and powerful again.

"Sarabi, are you okay? You don't look so good," Sarafina said, observing her best friend. With food and water being virtually nonexistent in the Pride Lands, Sarabi had gone days without eating. Though she remained stoic for the sake of her subjects, Sarabi couldn't deny that she felt her body weakening. She offered Sarafina a weak smile.

"Just a little tired is all," Sarabi said. Sarafina wasn't convinced.

"Sarabi, I saw you give that mouse you caught to Zama," Sarafina said, her voice unusually stern.

"As queen, you have to put the needs of your pride before your own," Sarabi said. Sarafina was shaking her head.

"What our pride needs is our queen to be healthy and strong. You are no good to us when you haven't eaten. I am going to hunt something for you, and I'm not taking no for an answer," Sarafina announced, standing tall.

Any other day, Sarabi would have refused Sarafina's offer. But she couldn't deny that Sarafina was right. If she wasn't well enough to lead her pride, what example was she leading for her pride? Sarabi did a big stretch as she lay on the bedrock.

"I can't stop you, Fina, but please don't stress yourself out trying to find anything. I think a nap might do me some good," Sarabi tiredly said, as Sarafina ran out of the den and into the savannah, trying to salvage something for her best friend.

Sarabi was ready for a nap. At least napping was a way to pass the time and ignore the hunger. Sarabi felt like she didn't get to sleep as much because of how often the hyenas made her and the lionesses hunt. She was excited to let sleep take over her.

She would have dozed off if the sound of Scar and Zira talking didn't catch her attention. Her ears perked up as she tried to make out what they were saying. Curious, Sarabi tiptoed to the edge of the den, staying as much in the shadows as possible. Scar and Zira were talking on the side of Pride Rock. Zira sounded urgent.

"I sent Jafari back to the Outlands to die peacefully, any day now. I don't want Nuka and Vitani to see him die," Zira said, her voice anxious and quick.

"If that is what you feel is right for the cubs," Scar said, unemotional. "Is that what this big meeting was supposed to be about? Your elderly mate dying?"

"I'm pregnant. Jafari won't live to see this cub," Zira announced. Sarabi kept herself from gasping.

"Congratulations. I'm sorry your cub won't know its father, but that is life."

"Actually, that is why I called this meeting, Scar. I wanted to discuss the future of this cub," Zira said, grinning wickedly. Scar noticed.

"What are you getting at Zira?" Scar asked, cutting to the chase. The grin never leaving her face, Zira began pacing back and forth.

"You don't have a mate, Scar. And it's obvious that no matter how much you try to convince Sarabi, she'll never be your queen."

"Watch your mouth."

"I don't really understand why you want to try so hard with her. She's past her cub bearing years, and the other lionesses are getting up there, too. After this cub is born, I won't be having anymore cubs."

"If you don't tell me what this is all about Zira, I will lose my temper," Scar warned, showing his teeth as a warning. Zira stopped pacing and stood before Scar.

"I want you to declare my unborn cub as your successor. You will take responsibility for this cub and it will follow in your paw prints," Zira said. Sarabi gasped quietly and Scar raised his eyebrows.

"And why would I want this cub and not one of your other two?"

"Have you met Nuka? He couldn't rule the Pride Lands to save his life. Jafari has raised both Nuka and Vitani. A real king will raise this cub. If you don't make this cub the heir to the Pride Lands, there will be consequences," Zira warned with a low laugh.

Scar thought for a moment. He and Jafari did have a striking resemblance to one another. This cub could very well come out looking just like him. Outsiders didn't have to know that Scar did not have cubs of his own.

"On one condition: you must understand that you will never be my mate. Sarabi is who I am meant to be with, she just needs more convincing," Scar said, which sent shivers down Sarabi's back. Begrudgingly biting her lip, Zira nodded.

"As you wish my king," Zira said.

Sarabi disappeared to the back of the den, trying to get as far from Scar as she could. She had hoped that Scar would never have the opportunity to produce an heir, that his bloodline would end. But if he claimed responsibility for Zira's unborn cub? He could very well raise this cub to be just as destructive as he was. He and this cub could set the Pride Lands on fire with their ways.

Maybe Sarabi needed to face the facts: she should get the pride away from the Pride Lands before it got to that point.

* * *

While Nala and Simba were spending the evening finally feeling the love between them, Zarifa and Apollo were trying to keep themselves busy. They alternated between swimming, hunting and lounging, but it was obvious that Zarifa was distracted trying to think of how to approach Simba. A part of her hoped that Nala would do most of the work for her.

The sounds of angry stomping against the ground shook Zarifa from her distracted thoughts. She bopped her head up, wondering who was approaching. To her surprise, it was Nala. And she did not look happy. Zarifa jumped from the ground.

"Nala? What's wrong? What happened?" Zarifa asked, jumping in front of Nala to keep her from storming off. Nala was fuming.

"We need to forget about Simba, he can't help us," Nala spat, angry and resentful.

"What do you mean he can't help us?"

"Actually, he won't help us. He would rather us all starve and die than take his rightful place as king," Nala scoffed, unable to control her anger.

Apollo and Zarifa looked at each other, unsure of how to respond or react. "Did you tell him about me?" Zarifa asked nervously. Nala laughed sarcastically.

"He barely let me get a word in! I barely could mention Sarabi, and even then he didn't care that she was suffering," Nala said. "Forget about him, Zee, you need to step up."

"Step up?"

"This is your destiny, Zarifa, what Sarabi raised you to be. Either step up and fight for your rightful place as queen, or you can hold on to that fantasy of Simba coming home!" Nala spat, spitefully.

Zarifa found herself at an impasse. She understood the gravity of her very existence, and how much Sarabi sacrificed to prepare Zarifa to fight for her place as queen. But Zarifa couldn't leave without Simba. Her father had sought her out, had told her that the Pride Lands were at stake, that her mother would die if she didn't.

Even though she had been raised to believe that she would save the Pride Lands by becoming queen, Zarifa understood that she would save it by brining Simba home to become king. And she needed to do what she knew was right.

"I get that you're hurt, Nala. But let me talk to Simba. I can convince him," Zarifa said, as assertively as she could. Nala was shaking her head.

"You are wasting you're time Zee, that is not the Simba I remember! You're setting yourself up for disappointment," Nala said as her voice broke. Apollo stepped forward, in defense of Zarifa.

"Just in case Simba doesn't come back, I will leave tonight to get the rest of the Warrior Pride and lead them to Pride Rock. Regardless if Simba comes back or not, you guys will need us," Apollo said, looking to Zarifa for approval. With a soft smile, she nodded and nuzzled him.

"Thank you, Apollo. As soon as you assemble the pride, go right to Pride Rock," Zarifa said, before turning to Nala. "Please, Nala, don't give up on Simba yet. Go get something to eat and nap. I promise by the time you wake up, Simba will have changed his mind."

Before she could argue, Nala was suddenly made aware of how tired and hungry she was. Nala knew she couldn't argue on an empty stomach and no sleep. She began to turn away.

"Fine, whatever you say. Last I saw, he was in the open savannah," Nala said, turning away into the jungle, to clear her head.

Apollo gave Zarifa one final nuzzle before he, too, set off on his own. Taking a deep breath, Zarifa ran off to find her brother.

It took all of five minutes for Zarifa to find Simba, who had his back turned to her and was yelling at the sky. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she imagined he was finally trying to talk to Mufasa. She halted from afar and just watched as she saw Simba hunch over. Zarifa felt her heart beating against her chest, but she took a deep breath and decided to be brave. She walked over to her brother.

"Simba?" She said quietly, which caused him to jump in surprise. His body was tense.

"Who are…?" Simba began to say, but stopped when he saw Zarifa. His eyes were wide. "Mom? Is that you?"

Zarifa inhaled sharply. There was no denying that she was Sarabi's daughter, just like there was no denying that Simba was Mufasa's son. She shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm Zarifa. Sarabi's daughter," Zarifa said, cutting to the chase.

She couldn't read Simba's face. She had expected him to be shocked, inquisitive, and maybe a little angry. Instead, he looked sad, like he had just been betrayed. He sighed and closed his eyes, turning away from Zarifa.

"She found another mate," Simba said quietly. Zarifa immediately shook her head and took to her brother's side.

"No! She could never be with anyone else," Zarifa said, taking a deep breath. "Mom was pregnant when dad died."

Simba looked at Zarifa again, but this time his eyes were wide with surprise. He was inspecting this young lioness. He couldn't deny that she bore a strong resemblance to Sarabi, and she looked the right age, but Simba still wasn't sure if he could trust her.

Until he saw the red lightening-bolt shaped marking on her head. It was the same colour as his mane. The same colour as their father's mane.

Suddenly filled with love for this complete stranger, Simba laughed and began nuzzling Zarifa.

"A sister! I've always wanted a sibling, I can't believe it," Simba cried over and over as he cuddled into Zarifa. She was so happy she could've cried.

"Oh Simba, mom has told me so much about you. I wish we could have grown up together," Zarifa said, her voice shaky. Simba pulled away and took another look at Zarifa.

"You certainly are our mother's daughter. You could be twins," Simba remarked. Zarifa nodded with a soft smile.

"And you look just like Mufasa."

At the mention of Mufasa, the smile fell from Simba's face. He sighed and looked away.

"You never got to meet our father, how would you know what he looks like?" Simba asked, sounding more spiteful than he meant to. Zarifa stood tall.

"Because he appeared to me and told me that I had to find you," Zarifa announced. Confusion was written all over Simba's face. His brows furrowed together.

"What do you mean he told you to find me?" Simba asked. Zarifa sighed. This was the part Nala failed to accomplish.

"He told me I needed to find you and bring you back to the Pride Lands to take your place as king," Zarifa said, knowing how unbelievable it sounded. Simba sarcastically laughed.

"That's good! Did Nala put you up to this? That's one I haven't heard," Simba said, sarcastic. Zarifa was getting mad.

"I'm telling the truth, Simba! Dad said that if you didn't come home, mom would die! And I am not losing anyone else that I love because of Scar," Zarifa said.

Simba may have believed her, even if it was just a little bit. But he still hesitated.

"Even if that's true…find another way. It would do more harm than good if I went back. They don't need me. That includes mom," Simba said. Zarifa was shaking her head, desperate.

"We need you! The Pride Lands are dying. There's no food or water. Scar killed lionesses that opposed him. He was going to kill me when he found out my real identity. I haven't seen mom since I was a cub. Our home is being ripped apart, being turned into something dad never wanted! Please Simba, I need you to help me save the Pride Lands," Zarifa begged, on the verge of tears.

Zarifa trained herself to never feel sorry for herself. She knew Sarabi gave her the best she could, given the circumstances. But it broke her heart to know that her life could've been very different if Scar had not been king. And she wanted her mother to have a family again.

Simba was about to answer, but was cut off by someone in the shadows.

"You should listen to your sister, your majesty," Rafiki said, jumping down from the trees, surprising the two young lions. "Your father wants you to take your place as king."

Simba scoffed. "He's dead, how would you know what he wants?"

"He is alive. I can show him to you. You follow Rafiki, he knows the way," Rafiki said before running into the trees.

Baffled but curious, Simba and Zarifa chased after the elderly baboon.

As they ran through the dark jungle, getting caught in vines and hit by branches, Zarifa wondered what Rafiki meant that Mufasa was still alive. If he were alive, why didn't he go back to Pride Rock? Was he hiding away too?

When Rafiki stopped them in front of a watering hole, he urged Simba to come forward to see Mufasa. Disappointed, Simba only saw his reflection, but Rafiki urged him to look harder.

"You see…he lives in you," Rafiki said, causing both Simba and Zarifa's hearts to break.

"Simba…" A powerful voice said above them, shocking them both. Simba looked up.

"Father?"

Zarifa stood in the shadows with Rafiki as Simba spoke with Mufasa. She had the chance to speak with their father, and she wanted to give Simba the same gift she was given of reuniting with dad, no matter how short it was.

"You travelled very far to find your brother," Rafiki said, breaking Zarifa from her trance.

"I had to bring him home."

"Let me ask you—how did you know your brother was alive? When I got the sign from the Great Kings of the past, they said nothin' 'bout you bein' here."

Zarifa shrugged her shoulder, unsure of how to reply. "I just…had a sign."

"Mufasa came to you, didn't he? You talked to him," Rafiki said, incredulous. Zarifa suddenly felt like she should have kept that to herself.

"When I was asleep he did," Zarifa answered quickly, noticing that Simba was chasing after Mufasa's spirit in the sky that was fading all too quickly.

"You have a gift, princess. It will make you one of the fiercest lions in the Pride Lands," Rafiki said, amazement in his voice. Zarifa shrugged, not thinking much about it.

"I hope you're right, Rafiki. Because right now I am ready to knock some sense into Simba's head if he doesn't come back after all this," Zarifa said, which made Rafiki laugh.

Mufasa was gone, again. Zarifa and Rafiki took to his side, hoping that talking to Mufasa after all these years did more good than harm. Simba continued to look at the stars, but she could see that his eyes were full of exactly what the Pride Lands needed: hope.

"Are you ready to face the past?" Zarifa asked quietly. Knowing that he couldn't run from the past for much longer, Simba nodded, eyes still glued to the sky.

"I can't run from the past anymore. I have to learn from it," Simba said, and Zarifa felt proud to have this lion as her big brother.

Rafiki abruptly hit Simba on the top of the head with his walking stick.

"OW! Geez, what was that for?"

"It was long overdue!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I am able to confirm that this story will have 20 chapters. Sarabi and Zarifa's story is about to wrap up, so tell me in a review what you hope to see happen!**_


	18. The Revenant

**The Revenant**

**Author's Note: ****I can't believe this story is almost done. Show your support so far by leaving a review and your thoughts on Zarifa and Sarabi's journey so far! **

**Chapter Summary: ****Zarifa and Simba return to Pride Rock, where difficult truths are uncovered.**

* * *

Zarifa and Simba didn't miss a beat; they left for Pride Rock almost immediately. Rafiki told them that he would find Nala, Timon and Pumbaa about the plan so that Simba and Zarifa could get a head start. They would meet in the Pride Lands.

It was a mostly quiet journey back. The reunited siblings could only focus on getting back to Pride Rock as fast as they could without being detected by the hyenas. Even though she understood the need for focus, Zarifa still had so many questions for Simba that needed answering.

He had all but told her why he left in the first place, why the pride thought he was dead and why it was so hard for him to talk about Mufasa. These questions were at the forefront of Zarifa's mind.

When they arrived in the Pride Lands, Simba looked around at the desolate land with shocked eyes. He hadn't been expecting this.

"This can't be real," Simba said, mostly to himself. Zarifa sighed as she stood beside him.

"It's worse than I remember," Zarifa remarked sadly. In the distance, they heard someone calling their names.

"Simba! Zarifa! Wait up," Nala's voice echoed in the barren Pride Lands. "It's awful, isn't it?" Nala asked as she joined them.

"I didn't want to believe you," Simba admitted, ashamed.

"So what are you going to do?" Nala asked softly.

"This is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will," Zarifa said, standing tall. Nala followed suit.

"I will, too." Simba looked at his younger sister and mate, his face unreadable.

"It's going to be dangerous."

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger," Nala said in a joking tone, garnering a smirk from Simba. Zarifa didn't understand the inside joke.

Moments later, Timon and Pumbaa arrived, pledging their support for their friend. Timon looked over at Zarifa and raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you?" Timon asked. She offered a smile.

"I'm Zarifa, Simba's sister."

Pumbaa and Timon both gasped before turning to Simba. "You never told us that you had a sister," the warthog exclaimed.

"I didn't even know I had a sister," Simba defended.

"None of that matters now," Zarifa said. "All that matters is that we are with you until the end, brother."

The animals banded together and made their way towards Pride Rock, which they discovered as they got closer that it was guarded by hoards of hyenas. To distract them, Timon and Pumbaa begrudgingly agreed to bait the hyenas away.

As the hyenas chased after a screaming Timon and Pumbaa, the three lions made their way to Pride Rock without detection.

Looking at her brother, Zarifa could see Simba's determination. She was going to do whatever she could to take his place as king. Zarifa wanted to ask him how he was feeling about seeing their mom again, but she didn't have the opportunity to.

"Zarifa, Nala, go find mother and rally the lionesses. I'll look for Scar," Simba ordered. Nala dutifully nodded and nuzzled Simba.

"Be safe, my love," Nala whispered, to which Simba nodded with a smile. Simba turned to Zarifa, who had the same look of determination in her eyes that he did.

"As soon as we get mom, we'll come help you," Zarifa said. Simba nodded once more.

"See you both soon," Simba quickly said, turning away to climb up the side of Pride Rock.

Zarifa and Nala kept low to the ground as they made their way to the old Lion Guard lair, knowing that the lionesses would be hiding in there to get away from Scar. The young lionesses were not noticed when they first entered the den, as the pride was huddled together in a serious conversation. Sarabi was at the center.

Seeing her mother, Zarifa couldn't contain herself and ran in.

"Mom!" Zarifa cried, euphoria taking over. The lionesses were startled and Sarabi and Sarafina's eyes widened. Sarabi ran to Zarifa while Sarafina ran to Nala.

"Zarifa! Oh my daughter, what are you doing here? You have to leave," Sarabi said as she finished nuzzling her daughter. Zarifa was shaking her head.

"Mother, there's no time to explain, I have so much to tell you. We…" Zarifa tried to say, but she was interrupted.

"We need to leave Pride Rock, Zarifa. There's no hope here and we must leave tonight," Sarabi said in an authoritative voice. Zarifa continued to shake her head, desperately.

"Mom, no, listen, the Warrior Pride is on its way right now to help challenge Scar and take him down and…" Zarifa tried to say, but was interrupted once again.

"That Warrior Pride? We don't need to resort to violence," Sarafina said. "We're trying to calmly leave and make Scar see reason."

"Oh mother, would you just listen to Zarifa, please? She has something important to tell you all," Nala said, getting frustrated that no one was listening.

Zarifa was aware that all eyes were on her. "What is the news, Zarifa?" Sarabi asked.

Zarifa took a deep breath. Sarabi needed to know the truth. It may have been the only thing that would give Sarabi something to live for, to stay and fight for the Pride Lands.

"Mom, I found…" Zarifa started to say.

"SARABI!" Scar's booming voice echoed throughout the Pride Lands. The entire pride shuddered with fear. What did Scar want with Sarabi now?

Straightening herself out, Sarabi began to leave the lair. Zarifa jumped in front of her mother.

"Mom, please, don't go to him, I need you to listen to me, please," Zarifa begged. She didn't fail to notice how frail and thin her mother looked. Sarabi continued to hold her head up high.

"I am not afraid of him," Sarabi said, walking out of the lair like a queen. Zarifa was about to chase after her mother when Nala stopped her. Zarifa found comfort in Nala's kind eyes.

"Zarifa, climb up the side of Pride Rock and find Simba. I'll lead the lionesses," Nala said, urging the younger lioness to go after her mother. Knowing that Nala would explain the situation to the rest of the pride, Zarifa nodded and bounded off, to do her part in saving the Pride Lands.

* * *

Sarabi held her head up high as she walked past the snickering hyenas, who tried to intimidate her by nipping at her paws. She had been having dizzy spells all day, likely from not eating enough. But she was filled with adrenaline from seeing her daughter and being prepared to take a stand against Scar.

When she reached the promontory, Sarabi was greeted by Scar. Zira stood in the back, glaring at her. Sarabi sat down, looking every inch a queen.

"Yes, Scar?" Sarabi answered, purposely not addressing him as king.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job," Scar snickered as he began pacing back and forth to intimidate. It didn't deter Sarabi.

"Scar there is no food, the herds have moved on," Sarabi answered flatly.

"No! You are just not looking hard enough," Zira sneered from behind Scar. Sarabi continued to ignore their aggression.

"It's over there is nothing left," Sarabi spat, but regained composure. "We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock."

As the words left her mouth, Sarabi caught whiff of Zarifa's scent, making its way up the side of Pride Rock. But she also caught the scent of a distantly familiar Sarabi said a silent prayer that the hyenas didn't recognize the scent, and also that her daughter wouldn't do anything stupid.

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar hissed, his voice rough and severe. Sarabi felt years of rage bubbling up inside of her.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi exasperated, in the hopes that Scar would see reason.

"Then so be it!" Scar spat, getting into Sarabi's face. He was fed up with her questioning his decisions, all while refusing to be his queen. Sarabi's amber eyes were wide with shock.

"You cant do that," She whispered, shocked. Zira laughed in the shadows.

"He is the king, Scar can do whatever he wishes," Zira reminded callously.

Sarabi felt something inside her snap. She had lost everything_—_and everyone_—_she had ever loved since Scar became king. He was the reason why her daughter was gone. Why her home was destroyed. Sarabi was tired of letting Scar go on without accountability for his actions.

"Taka, you are _nothing_ compared to Mufasa," Sarabi yelled, unwilling to stop her rage.

With all his might, Scar struck Sarabi with his paw. He had broken his own rule: he hurt Sarabi. She had broken his heart over and over again, and now she was going to disrespect him by calling him by his birth name, a painful reminder of who he really was.

"I am ten times the king Mufasa was!" Scar screamed as a weakened Sarabi flew to the ground.

"MOM!" Zarifa screamed, emerging from the shadows. Their was a unison of gasps from the hyenas and Zira, as they watched the young lioness run to her mother's side. Zarifa desperately tried to get her mother up off the ground, but she was too weak and injured.

"Mom, please, come on, you have to get up," Zarifa begged, but was met with her mother's groans. Scar jumped in front of them, fire in his eyes.

"You can both die together," Scar hollered as he raised his vengeful paw, claws ready to take two lives.

The sound of a powerful roar against the thunder caused all of the animals to jump.

Looking to the other side of Pride Rock, Simba stood, his teeth bared and his body leonine and strong. He looked every bit Mufasa's son as he bounded down towards Sarabi and Zarifa. Scar backed away, his eyes wide with fear.

"Mufasa? No, it can't be, you're dead," Scar whispered in terror as he continued to stare at this living revenant.

Simba gently took a side beside Zarifa and he nuzzled his mother, urging her to get up. Groggily, Sarabi turned to look at the lion nuzzling her. She was taken aback at what she saw.

"Mufasa?" Sarabi whispered, incredulous. Simba shook his head, now aware how much he looked like his father.

"No, mother, it's me."

"Simba? You're alive? How can that be?" Sarabi asked, taking everything in. Zarifa and Simba both nuzzled their mother.

"It doesn't matter, mom. Simba and I are home," Zarifa whispered as she cuddled into her mother, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent that she had dreamed about for years.

Scar and Zira circled them as the sky began to darken and thunder boomed in the distance. Some of the hyenas were cowering with shame.

"Simba, Zarifa, it is a real treat to have you both back in the Pride Lands. _Alive_," Scar said with a sneer in the direction of the hyenas. Simba and Zarifa both walked towards Scar, ready to attack.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," Simba threatened. Zira stood in front of Scar, as if to protect him.

"He is the king," Zira said firmly.

"No Zira," Zarifa said. "Simba is the rightful king, the heir to our father's kingdom."

"Step down Scar, I am here to take back my kingdom," Simba said with bared teeth. There was a chorus of hyena laughs and Scar grinned.

"Oh Simba, you know I would love to be seen agreeing with you, but the hyenas…they think that I am king," Scar said slowly for emphasis.

In that moment, Nala and the rest of the lionesses arrived to the promontory. Scar narrowed his focus on Nala, yet another lioness who would not love him.

"Well we don't," Nala said. "Simba and Zarifa are the rightful heirs to the throne. Your reign is over!"

Zarifa stepped forward and stuck out her chest. "The Warrior Pride is on their way as reinforcements if need be."

"The choice is yours, Scar," Simba said ominously. "Either step down, or fight."

Zarifa saw the ominous grin on Scar's face as he began to circle around her and her family. She also noticed that Scar was specifically looking at Simba and noticed that even though her brother looked stoic, there was some underlying of anxiety there.

"Must you two resort to violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of someone I loved, to destroy an entire family, isn't that right, Simba?" Scar asked, stopping in front of Simba. The younger lion shook his head.

"That's not going to work Scar. I've put that all behind me," Simba said.

"And your loyal subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Zira sneered. Nala inched closer to the royal family, confusion on her face.

"Simba, what are they talking about?" Nala asked, which made Scar laugh spitefully.

"Ah, so you haven't told your mate your secret? What about your baby sister? Does she know what you've done?" Scar jeered.

Zarifa turned to Simba, who wouldn't look at her. He also wouldn't look at Sarabi. Would this explain why Simba left in the first place? She needed answers.

"Simba, I don't understand. Is this why you've been gone for so long?" Zarifa asked, trying to not assume the worst. Simba nervously licked his lips.

"I can explain," Simba said, his voice shaky. Scar bellowed and the hyenas snickered.

"What are you waiting for Simba? Tell your faithful followers who is responsible for Mufasa's death. Tell Zarifa why she had to grow up never knowing her father. Tell them!" Scar ordered, taking a spot in front of the hyenas.

Zarifa was aware that all eyes were on Simba, including her own. Her whole life, she had felt like there was a piece of her missing from the absence of Mufasa and unconventional upbringing. And Sarabi deserved to know why she had to go through the years believing that her son was dead. And if Simba knew who was responsible for their father's death, Zarifa wanted

Zarifa nudged her brother gently.

"Simba, who killed dad?" Zarifa whispered, desperate.

When she saw the brokenness in her brother's eyes, Zarifa knew the answer. And she hated it.

"It was me," Simba said, regretful.

Gasps were heard throughout the pride. Nala looked like she had the wind knocked out of her. Trying to make her head stop spinning, Zarifa looked over at her mother. Sarabi looked like the picture of heartbreak.

Zarifa saw the guilt in Simba's eyes and she felt a hole in the pit of her stomach. Her brother killed their father? She had to grow up without a dad because of him? And Simba left Sarabi to pick up the pieces? No, it couldn't be. Simba couldn't have done this on purpose.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true," Sarabi begged, pleaded. She had her son back – she couldn't bear the thought that he took her mate away. Simba's eyes were downcast.

"It's true," Simba admitted with great regret.

"But…you were just a cub. How could you be responsible?" Zarifa asked, putting all of the pieces together.

Simba had just been a cub when Mufasa died. Zarifa knew that the two shared a close bond. Simba could _never_ kill Mufasa. Even if he wanted to, Mufasa was too powerful and strong for the little cub. Zarifa just couldn't see Simba doing it. Could she see Scar killing his own brother? Absolutely.

And it hit Zarifa. Scar killed her father and tricked Simba into believing he was guilty.

"What does it matter? Don't you see? He admits it – murderer!" Scar yelled before Zarifa had the chance to reason with her brother.

Scar circled around Simba, accusing him of Mufasa's death and goading him into an admission of guilt. The lionesses stood there helplessly as Scar and the hyenas made Simba walk up the tallest point of Pride Rock. Simba wasn't looking at where he was going.

Sarabi was in such a state of shock she couldn't move. Zarifa was in such a state of shock that she had to move.

"Simba! Simba, don't listen to him! You didn't kill dad!" Zarifa screamed, trying to get past the hyenas, refusing to get out of the way.

To her horror, Scar backed Simba too close to the edge of Pride Rock and he fell, At the last second, he grabbed the edge. Below him, lightening struck the bushes, resulting in a blazing fire.

"Simba!" Nala yelled, trying to run over to help, but Shenzi, Banzai and Ed blocked her.

Screaming, Zarifa started to run up the promontory, but Zira pounced on her, roughly keeping her to the ground. Zarifa tried to squirm her way out from beneath Zira's hold.

"Stay down, Zarifa. If your brother wanted a challenge, then he's going to get it," Zira sneered with a low laugh.

Zarifa watched helplessly as Scar taunted Simba, saying things that she couldn't make out. But she imagined the terror that could've been in Simba's eyes. But she just could not get out of Zira's grasp. She managed to look back at Sarabi, and saw that she was still paralyzed by shock.

"Mom! Mom, help him! Scar's going to kill him! Mom, please!" Zarifa desperately screamed as Zira continued to hold her down violently.

Sarabi was shaken back to reality when Sarafina took her side and nudged her.

"What are you doing? Go save Simba!" Sarafina cried. Sarabi fumbled with her paws.

"I-I don't know what to do, it doesn't make sense," Sarabi said, and Sarafina knew she was referring to Simba killing Mufasa.

"It doesn't. But you don't have time to figure it out," Sarafina urged.

While Sarafina was helping Sarabi get out of her shocked state, Zarifa saw Scar lean down and whisper something in Simba's ear. Suddenly, with a great roar, Zarifa and the Pride watched as Simba leapt up and pinned down his uncle.

The fire in his eyes matched the one growing beneath Pride Rock.

"MURDERER!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Only two more chapters! Any guesses on Zarifa's role in the battle for Pride Rock? Tell me in a review! **_


	19. The Battle for Pride Rock

**The Battle for Pride Rock**

**Author's Note: ****The second last chapter is here. Make sure you get your reviews in before this story is done! **

**Chapter Summary: ****The climactic battle for Pride Rock turns out to be one of life and death. **

* * *

All eyes were on Simba and Scar. Scar pleaded with Simba to let him go, while Simba only demanded that he tell the pride the truth. Seeing that Zira was distracted, Zarifa managed to push her off and she ran to her brother.

"He killed daddy, didn't he?!" Zarifa yelled, running up to her brother.

Scar shook Simba off him and tried to run past Zarifa. The pride was looking at him with wide and shocked eyes.

"Don't believe their lies! First Simba kills Mufasa, and now he and Zarifa try to kill me and have you all turn on me," Scar bellowed, playing victim. Zarifa and Simba wouldn't let him play the act.

"You killed him! Your own brother! And you were going to kill me," Simba exclaimed, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Zarifa felt the same.

"You were also going to kill me," Zarifa announced. "We should've known that you would've been behind our father's death!"

The lionesses were zeroing in on Scar as the hyenas did the same to Simba and Zarifa. It was only a matter of time before war broke out.

"I would _never_ kill my own brother for the throne!" Scar sneered, trying to save himself. Sarabi stood tall and approached. Like the Pride Lands, she felt a fire inside her heart.

"If that is true Scar, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me not only that you didn't kill Mufasa, but I want to hear you say that you loved him. I will only believe you when you say it!" Sarabi announced, loud enough for the entire Pride Lands to hear.

When she saw the disgrace in Scar's eyes, Sarabi knew the answer.

Simba roared and shouted, "tell them the truth, Scar!"

Taking a moment to observe his surroundings, Scar realized that he did not have a way out. There was no chance that he would ever be able to escape this with a lie. Turns out that every wrongful deed of his would come back and get him eventually. Yet, this was a fact Scar was rather proud of.

As loudly as he possibly could, Scar yelled, "I killed Mufasa! And I would do it again!"

Hyenas flooded toward Simba and Zarifa, a true testament to their allegiance to Scar's reign. Simba and Zarifa didn't miss a beat; they lunged at the hyenas, ready to fight.

"Lions, attack!" Sarabi ordered, as she and the pride charged at the hyenas.

The battle for Pride Rock had officially begun.

It was incredible the way the lions moved, their leonine bodies magnificently tackling the hyenas. When Pride Landers stood together, hyenas didn't stand a chance.

Tossing a hyena over the edge of Pride Rock, Sarabi searched desperately for Scar. She wanted to rip his throat out. She spotted him standing back, watching the battle ensue. He didn't notice that Sarabi was charging towards him. Sarafina jumped in front of her.

"Sarabi, no," Sarafina warned. Sarabi was shaking her head, trying to get past her best friend.

"He killed Mufasa. He exiled my son. He forced me to abandon my daughter. I need to make him pay," Sarabi exasperated, trying her hardest to get to Scar. But Sarafina stood firm.

"That is not your battle to fight anymore," Sarafina stressed. "Simba and Zarifa need to defeat him for the throne. Let your son and daughter take their place in the Circle of Life."

Enraged as she was, Sarabi knew that Sarafina was right. She needed to let Simba and Zarifa fight Scar. This was their battle, and they needed to avenge their father's death. Sarabi had done so much for the Pride all these years. She had been strong. Now, it was time to let someone else take a turn.

"Set Zazu free, he's still in that cage. I'll help Nala," Sarabi ordered Sarafina. Nodding, Sarafina ran to the den to release the major-domo.

As she turned to help command the lionesses, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed knocked Sarabi to the ground. For years, they had been instructed by Scar to never physically harm her, only to intimidate.

Those days were over now. They were going to do everything they had wanted to do all these years. Sarabi swatted at Ed's face, trying to remain in control.

"You really want to do this?" Sarabi warned with a low growl. The hyenas just laughed.

"You have no idea how long we have dreamed of this day," Banzai sneered, as the three hyenas pounced on the queen, who fought back with all her might.

From a distance, Zarifa saw her mother being attacked by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Years of feeling unable to fight back boiled up inside Zarifa. She was back and stronger than ever. Through the chaos of the battle, she ran to her mother. She was going to save her.

With all her might, Zarifa pounced on the mangy hyenas, trying to get them away from her mother. Even though she had caught them by surprise, Zarifa wasn't expecting Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to recover so quickly. They stood over her and Sarabi, grinning manically.

"You've just made final mistake of your life, Zarifa," Shenzi taunted with a low growl as Ed just laughed. Shenzi raised a paw, aiming for Zarifa's throat.

Shenzi's vengeful claws never came. In that moment, Apollo appeared and he grabbed Shenzi by the throat and tossed her away, while Lupita and Chiwetel did the same thing to Banzai and Ed. Zarifa's eyes widened with surprise. The Warrior Pride had arrived. They were quick to assist the Pride Landers in the battle.

Apollo gently nuzzled Zarifa as she got up from the ground. Lupita and Chiwetel helped Sarabi get up from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Apollo asked. Zarifa smiled with a nod.

"I've never been happier with your timing," Zarifa tried to joke. "Ready to fight these guys?"

"I was born ready," Apollo said as he ran towards the battle, attacking the hyenas. Zarifa and Sarabi didn't wait to join.

The gravity of what was at stake was clear in the minds of all the lions as they fought against the hyenas. With their strength, size and determination, the hyenas proved no match for the Pride Landers and the Warrior Pride. The odds were in their favour.

As she tossed a hyena over the ledge of Pride Rock, it came to Zarifa's attention that she hadn't seen Scar for much of the battle. She couldn't let him escape without atoning for murdering her father. She saw Simba fighting the hyenas along with Nala. Zarifa ran to her brother.

"Simba! We have to find Scar," Zarifa urged. Simba and Nala looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

"You two go," Nala urged. "We have the hyenas under control. Go!"

With that, Simba and Zarifa ran off to find Scar. He couldn't have gotten far, especially with the fire growing to the size it was now. Zarifa spotted him trying to sneak off up to the top of Pride Rock.

"Simba, there he is!" Zarifa said.

When Simba spotted Scar, the disgraced king looked back in shock. He had hoped that the hyenas would have been a diversion enough for him to escape.

Roaring loudly, Simba chased after Scar, with Zarifa trailing behind. Like a coward, Scar ran as fast as he could to the top of Pride Rock.

As they ran together, something moving in the bushes caught Zarifa's attention. She stopped moving to get a good look at what it was. It was Zira. She was trying to make an escape. In Zarifa's eyes, Zira was just as guilty in destroying her family as Scar was. Zarifa would not let her get away with it.

"Simba, Zira is trying to get away. I'll go deal with her and meet you up top," Zarifa called out to her brother. Simba stopped and looked at his little sister over his broad shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Simba asked as Zarifa nodded.

"I can handle Zira. Be safe!" Zarifa said, as she watched Simba nod and continue running to the top of Pride Rock. Zarifa ran down to the burning plains.

Zira had thought she had succeeded in escaping the burning Pride Rock, until Zarifa suddenly tackled her down from behind. Caught off guard, Zira pummelled to the ground, trying to decipher who was attacking her.

When she saw that it was Zarifa attacking her, Zira was quick to push the younger lioness off of her and jump to her feet. She bared her sharp teeth as a warning.

"Zarifa…if you know what's good for you, look the other way," Zira threatened. Zarifa began to circle Zira. She had no interest in being a polite princess.

"You know I can't do that," Zarifa sneered through her teeth. Zira laughed spitefully.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You're _nothing_. Your family is a joke," Zira taunted, circling Zarifa. The princess growled.

"No, Zira. Your family is a joke. What did you think? That you could sway Scar into thinking that Nuka could be king of the Pride Lands? Nuka is just like you_—_a pathetic excuse for a lion," Zarifa yelled.

"You're right, Nuka is! But my unborn cub has already been chosen by Scar to rule the Pride Lands. And when this cub takes the throne, I am going to make sure that the first thing it does is order the execution of your family. Starting with your mother, _nice and slow_," Zira spat.

At the mention of Sarabi, Zarifa lost all composure. She charged at Zira and tackled her to the ground, fire blazing across the African plains.

The two lionesses tumbled over one another, each swiping viciously at the others face in an attempt to weaken the other. But Zarifa had spent her life training with the Warrior Pride. She not only knew how to fight, but also how to win. And Zarifa refused to lose.

After knocking Zira to the ground with a single blow to the face, Zarifa pounced on her. Zarifa was seething.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. You and Scar took away my family and the Pride Lands. But you will never take my power. You can try to destroy me, but you never, ever will. As princess, I declare you banished from the Pride Lands. Go back to the Outlands where you belong," Zarifa hissed, feeling powerful and strong.

Zira pushed Zarifa off of her and roared. She was ready to attack, even though she was injured.

"Tough talk, Zarifa. But you can't banish me. Do you think I would ever take orders from a scrappy little lioness like you? Oh, you must be joking," Zira taunted with a wicked laugh.

That was the last straw for Zarifa. She had had enough.

"Zira. Leave. The. Pride Lands. NOW!" Zarifa yelled and roared with all her might.

Something miraculous happened. When Zarifa roared, it wasn't just her roaring. It felt like great spirits were roaring with her, causing the fire surrounding to soar and the wind to pick up.

There was so much strength to Zarifa's roar that_—_to her surprise_—_Zira was forcefully blown away to the Outlands.

Coming down from her roar, Zarifa was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't know that her roar could do that_—_why did her roar do that?

As Zarifa tried to find answers for herself, a sudden loud thud came behind her. She jumped around to see what it was. Zarifa gasped when she discovered that it was Scar. She glanced up Pride Rock and saw Simba peering over. He must have challenged Scar to a fight and won.

When Simba saw Zarifa was face-to-face with Scar, his eyes widened.

"Zarifa, I'm coming down, hold on!" Simba yelled and disappeared, likely coming down to help her fight off Scar.

Scar lifted his head up from the ground, battered and disoriented. When he saw Zarifa, his infamous smirk was etched on his face. He slowly got up from the ground.

"Ah little Zarifa…my, my, my how you've grown," Scar taunted with a laugh. Zarifa remained unfazed.

"I am not afraid of you anymore, Scar. You're nothing but a murderous coward. You've lost more than just the Pride Lands, Scar," Zarifa said with a low growl. Scar began to circle her.

"That may be so, Zarifa. But just as I enjoyed killing your precious daddy, I am going to enjoy killing you," Scar warned with a cackle.

Just as Zarifa was getting ready to roar at Scar to same way she did Zira, she suddenly found herself surrounded by hyenas. They all looked callous and enraged. Scar smirked.

"Ah, my friends. Your timing couldn't be more perfect. _Kill her. _And then we will rule together," Scar bellowed, anticipating the hyenas eventual attack on Zarifa. Even though she was strong, Zarifa doubted she could take them all.

She was shocked when the hyenas walked past her.

"_Friends_? I thought you said we were the enemy," Banzai sneered. Scar was shaking his head, eyes wide.

"No, no, you don't understand. I was trying to fool Simba. Together, we can build our army if we just kill Zarifa," Scar stammered, trying to save himself. Shenzi stepped forward from the flames.

"You've made fools out of us for long enough. It's time for you to pay the price, _Taka,_" Shenzi snipped, which got an ominous laugh from Ed.

The hyenas were closing in on Scar, ignoring Zarifa completely. Scar was begging for his life, trying to convince them that he didn't betray them, that he was their friend.

When the first hyena jumped on Scar, Zarifa knew that there was no saving him.

Soon all of the hyenas were hounding on Scar, who was on the ground screaming in pain. Zarifa watched as they hyenas mercilessly tore at his flesh, no doubt continuing until there was nothing left of him.

Scar's head poked out through the chaos of the hyenas. Zarifa made eye contact with Scar's blood-soaked face, his prominent scar lost under the thick red blood. She could feel his terror.

"Zarifa, help me! Save your only uncle! Please, help! Be better than I was!" Scar screamed, trying to fight off the hyenas as best as he could, but it was no use.

Zarifa sat for a moment. She could have fought off enough hyenas to get them off Scar and then roar that mighty roar to blow them all away. Then she could be alone with Scar and either save him, or finally kill him for the pain he caused all these years.

But this wasn't reflective of who Zarifa was.

Zarifa understood why Simba didn't kill Scar. Scar was destructive and all the good that existed in his life had been completely destroyed and brutalized by Scar's way of thinking. He had been possessed with this disease of his own ego and his own want.

No one could destroy Scar_—_he would be the only one to do that. And now it was time for him to suffer the consequences of his own actions.

Silently and without remorse, Zarifa turned her back on Scar, his screams chorusing through the savannah.

The rain came down.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**ONE MORE CHAPTER! Leave your thoughts in a review, I am feeling sad about this all coming to an end! **_


	20. The Circle of Life Continues

**The Circle of Life Continues**

**Author's Note: ****Here it is – the final chapter. It feels like yesterday that I started this story. Please say a final farewell to Sarabi and Zarifa's journey with a review.**

**Chapter Summary: ****With Scar finally gone, peace is restored in the Pride Lands.**

* * *

The rain came down as Zarifa walked back up Pride Rock. Scar's screams died down, and Zarifa could hear the hyenas snickering as they ran in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard. They knew better than to try and claim a place in the Pride Lands.

Simba came bounding down the side of Pride Rock, fearing that he was too late to save yet another family member. When he saw Zarifa, he sighed with relief. He ran over and nuzzled her.

"Oh Zarifa, I thought I was too late," Simba whispered, relieved. Zarifa gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine. Scar's gone. The hyenas turned on him," Zarifa said, her voice heavy. Simba nuzzled her again.

"I'm just glad you're safe. Are you okay?" Simba asked as he pulled back to get a better look at Zarifa.

Zarifa took a deep breath. She was still confused about why her roar did what it did to Zira. She had been roaring her whole life, and never once did she see it do something like that. She shrugged her shoulders.

"When I was fighting Zira…she threatened to hurt mom. It made me so angry, and I roared at her. But when I roared…it was like there were other lions roaring with me. And my roar was strong enough to send her back to the Outlands," Zarifa shared.

She was quick to notice the way Simba's ears perked up. His smile indicated that her roar was a good thing.

"You've got the Roar of the Elders," Simba said with a proud smile.

Zarifa gasped. She spent her early cub years in the old Lion Guard lair. She should've realized.

"Does this mean I'm the new leader of the Lion Guard?" Zarifa asked, suddenly panicked by making a decision. Sensing her panic, Simba nudged her forward.

"You don't have to decide anything yet. Let's make sure the others are safe," Simba said as he began to walk towards the front of Pride Rock. Zarifa followed closely behind.

As they walked down the side of Pride Rock, Zarifa scaled the crowds for Sarabi. She had been so focused on fighting that she didn't stop to check if Sarabi was safe. She got nervous when she couldn't find her mother in the crowd of lions.

Zarifa felt her breath hitch when she saw Sarabi, Lupita and Chiwetel at her side.

"Mom!" Zarifa cried as she ran over to her mother and nuzzled her, crying tears of relief and joy. Sarabi did the same.

"Oh Zarifa, you're safe," Sarabi cried, feeling a great weight lift off her shoulders knowing that Scar could not hurt her family anymore. She turned to Simba, and marvelled at the lion he had grown to be. She nuzzled him.

"You've made your father proud, Simba," Sarabi said, looking at Simba and Zarifa. Her heart was full of love and pride to see who Simba and Zarifa grew to be. She wished Mufasa could have seen it for himself.

Looking over her mother's shoulder, Zarifa saw Lupita, Chiwetel and Apollo waiting. Her heart warmed up seeing Apollo. She motioned him over.

"Mother, Simba, this is Apollo_—_prince of the Warrior Pride. He asked me to be his mate and I accepted," Zarifa announced, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she looked at Apollo.

Both Sarabi and Simba had wide eyes, but they eased into smiles. Apollo was beaming as he bowed to them.

"It is not only an honor to meet you both, but to love Zarifa," Apollo lovingly said.

Sarabi and Simba looked at each other and knowingly smiled. It was obvious to them that Zarifa was not only in love, but she was loved. And they could each see that Zarifa had made a wonderful choice in a mate.

"Thank you, Apollo. Just know that if you do anything to hurt my sister, I will hurt you," Simba said with a stone cold expression.

Seeing fear in Apollo's eyes, Sarabi chuckled. "Simba is kidding, of course. I couldn't be happier that my Zarifa found you."

As the rain came down, Nala and Sarafina emerged from the group of lionesses. She had fought with all her might against the hyenas, praying that Simba and Zarifa could put an end to Scar's reign once and for all. Seeing Simba standing tall and strong next to his mother and sister brought joy to Nala's heart. The Pride Lands finally felt like home.

"Oh Nala," Simba whispered as he stepped forward and lovingly nuzzled Nala. He had longed for her all those years in the jungle, and now he had her. Simba felt lucky.

"You did it, Simba," Nala whispered as she nuzzled him. When she saw Zarifa standing between Sarabi and Apollo, Nala went over and cuddled the younger lioness.

"Thank you for bringing him back, Zee," Nala whispered as she rubbed her cheek against Zarifa's.

Zarifa would have said something, but the sound of familiar rattling distracted her and the rest of the pride. Rafiki stood at the base of Pride Rock, motioning for Simba to walk up the promontory to claim his place as king.

Zazu, having been freed from captivity, flew down by Simba and bowed to him. The hornbill was beaming at Mufasa's son.

"Your majesty, your kingdom awaits," Zazu announced proudly, resuming his major-domo duties.

Sarabi anticipated Simba's excitement, maybe muse about how he just couldn't wait to be king, just like when he was a spunky little cub. Sarabi didn't see that. Instead, Simba was looking at Pride Rock, his face solemn.

Simba sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to be king of the Pride Lands," Simba announced. "Zarifa will be queen."

Zarifa was suddenly aware that all eyes were on her. She didn't doubt that she had the same shocked expression on her face as the rest of the pride.

"What? Simba, why?" Zarifa demanded. Simba only offered a weak smile.

"I ran away," Simba said with a shrug. "While you were all suffering and making sacrifices to survive, I was goofing around in the jungle, without a care in the world. What kind of king does that?"

"Oh Simba, what else could you have done? You were just a cub. None of us think that makes you a weak," Zarifa said. Simba shook his head.

"You're stronger, Zarifa. You have the Roar of the Elders, for crying out loud. I know the Pride Lands would really benefit from having you as their queen," Simba said, bowing a head down to her.

Zarifa knew that there was validity to Simba's logic. She would be queen of both the Pride Lands and the Warrior Pride. Having the Roar of the Elders would also make her one of the strongest queens in the savannah. She would be the most powerful lioness in the Pride Lands.

But Zarifa saw firsthand what a desire for power could do to a lion. She refused to be like Scar. Instead, she wanted to be like her mother: motivated to power through with the love of her family.

"I understand, Simba. But I will not take the throne," Zarifa answered confidently. Simba's ears perked up in surprise.

"Why not?" Zarifa could only smile and shrug her shoulders.

"This was always supposed to be your kingdom. Dad always wanted you to follow in his paw prints. And it is what I want you to do. If not for me, do it for dad," Zarifa said, sounding every bit like Sarabi.

Sarabi stepped forward and nuzzled her daughter. In her daughter's eyes, Sarabi only saw herself.

"But what about you, Zarifa? Where will you go?" Sarabi asked.

Zarifa's eyes shifted past Sarabi's shoulder, where she could see the Warrior Pride in plain view. Apollo stood with Lupita and Chiwetel. They had taken Zarifa in, taught her to be strong, helped her save the Pride Lands, brought her to Apollo. Even though the Pride Lands would always be her first home, Zarifa's heart belonged elsewhere. She gave her mother a loving smile.

"I finally found my place in this world," Zarifa told her mother, her heart full.

The longer she stared into her daughter's eyes, the more Sarabi understood that all of the sacrifices she had made were worth it. Zarifa was happy, in love, and guaranteed to be the strongest and fiercest leader the Warrior Pride would ever see. And when she saw the kind of lion that Simba had become, Sarabi didn't doubt for a moment that Mufasa would be proud that Simba would take his place as king.

Though the years broke her heart, it fixed Sarabi's vision.

With happy tears cascading down her face, Sarabi nuzzled Zarifa and Simba.

"I love you both so much. And I know Mufasa is watching over us," Sarabi cried happily. Zarifa nuzzled her mother and brother.

"Before the coronation, can you both do something for me?" Zarifa asked.

"Anything," Simba and Sarabi said together. Zarifa looked over at Apollo and smiled lovingly.

"I delayed my ceremony to be Apollo's queen because I wanted my family there to see it. Will you both be there?" Zarifa asked sweetly.

When she saw the smiles on Simba and Sarabi's faces, Zarifa finally felt complete.

"We wouldn't miss it Zee," Simba said. Zarifa smiled and nudged her brother's broad shoulder.

"Thanks bro. Now, go up there and take your place as king," Zarifa urged with a grin.

Simba looked over at Nala, who offered him a loving smile and a gentle nod. Now that he had blessing from the three most important lionesses in his life, Simba made his way up Pride Rock to meet Rafiki. After hugging the old mandrill, Simba made his way up the promontory.

For much of her life, Zarifa had believed that her destiny involved defeating Scar and becoming queen of the Pride Lands. She never would have imagined that Simba had not only been alive, but that their uncle was responsible for the death of their father.

Those were big moments that made Zarifa who she was. But there were also the little moments that shaped her. Learning about the Queen Mother in the Moon. Bonding with Nala. Joining a new pride. Falling in love with Apollo. These seemingly small moments changed the entire course of Zarifa's life. And she had never been so confident that this was very much her destiny.

Her heart full and her mind strong, Zarifa joined her mother and the rest of the pride in accepting Simba as the King of the Pride Lands.

The Pride Lands finally had a fighting chance.

* * *

The Pride Lands flourished and thrived once Simba and Nala became King and Queen. While it took a lot of work and patience, the Pride Lands were soon full of life again. And order was restored.

Zarifa and Apollo were announced as the future King and Queen of the Warrior Pride days after Simba's coronation. The Pride Landers made the trip to the Warrior Pride and watch the ceremony take place. Sarabi cried tears of joy seeing her daughter so loved and admired by the members of her new pride. Sarabi felt at ease knowing her daughter was with a pride that was going to take care of her.

As the leader of the Warrior Pride's first Lion Guard, Zarifa and her team of lions protected the savannah with rigor and strength.

With both her cubs now grown up and ruling kingdoms of their own, Sarabi spent her days just relishing in being alive.

"Come on Apollo, we're almost there!" Zarifa cried, running like her life depended on it. Apollo was trying to keep up.

"Zarifa, you need to slow down, I can't run after you and keep the cubs on my back," Apollo called out. Zarifa sighed and stopped to look at Apollo. On his back were their two sleeping daughters.

Maarifa, their eldest, had just started to talk. She was the spitting image of Apollo with the darker features, but had her mother's wild spirit. Cuddled beside her was Winta, Zarifa and Apollo's newborn. Even though it was still too early to tell which parent she would take after, Winta was entirely Zarifa's twin. She had the same red lightning bolt marking on her head as her mother.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to get there and it's too late," Zarifa said, panic clear in her voice. With an understanding smile, Apollo licked Zarifa's cheek.

"We'll get there, my love. I can see it from here," Apollo said as he looked off into the distance. Zarifa turned around to see it.

_Pride Rock. _

Narrowing her focus, Zarifa continued to run towards Pride Rock while also not going so fast for Apollo to not keep up.

After what felt like forever, Zarifa and Apollo finally reached Pride Rock. The lionesses were all huddled in front of the den, whispering in hushed tones.

Zarifa tried to scour the crowd for a familiar face when she saw a heavily pregnant Nala standing by, her daughter Kiara cuddled into her leg. When the two lionesses made eye contact, Zarifa dashed over and was immediately nuzzled by Nala. They were both in tears.

"Oh Zee, you made it," Nala whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks. Zarifa tried her best to remain composed, but to no avail.

"I left as soon as Zazu told me the news," Zarifa said, her voice shaking. "Apollo and I wanted Maarifa and Winta to be here as well."

Pulling back, Zarifa got a good look at Nala. She found herself feeling jealous of how beautifully Nala carried herself, even during pregnancy. Zarifa knew she didn't look like Nala during either of her pregnancies.

"Another cub on the way, you must be so happy," Zarifa said to feel less sad. Nala nodded with a soft smile, lovingly looking down at her growing body.

"Rafiki says that this cub is a boy," Nala said. "He also said that he will resemble you, but didn't elaborate."

Zarifa bowed her head and licked her niece. "You're going to be the best big sister, Kiara."

With tears in her eyes, Kiara just simply smiled and said, "Thank you Auntie Zee."

Zarifa turned back to Nala, regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to your mother's funeral. I wanted to be there for you."

"You just gave birth to Winta, you were in no condition to travel," Nala reminded her.

Before Zarifa could respond, Rafiki emerged from the den. Zarifa dashed over to him, searching for answers. When she saw the solemnness in his eyes, Zarifa felt her heart sink.

"Rafiki, what can you tell me?" Zarifa desperately asked, her voice shaking. The old mandrill sighed and just rubbed her shoulder.

"I think you should go in there while there is still time," Rafiki said, the words that Zarifa had been dreading to hear.

Apollo was suddenly at her side, nuzzling her gently, bringing her back to reality.

"Nala and I will stay with the girls. We'll come in when you're ready," Apollo lovingly assured her. Holding back tears, Zarifa licked Apollo's cheek before she licked the tops of her sleeping daughters heads.

Taking a deep breath, Zarifa walked into the den.

She spotted them quickly, huddled together on the bedrock. As she walked over, Simba looked over his shoulder, his eyes red with tears. Even though he was broken, Simba looked every inch a king with his strong body. He resembled Mufasa.

"Zarifa, you're here," Simba whispered as his sister cuddled him. Tears were freely falling.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Zarifa whispered.

Before the brother and sister could say anything else, a faint groan interrupted them. It was Sarabi, her fur greying and her body old and brittle.

After living a long beautiful life, Sarabi was dying, ready to take her place in the circle of life.

"Zarifa? Are you here?" Sarabi asked, her voice coarse. Zarifa nuzzled her mother, trying not to cry.

"I'm here mama, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Zarifa promised, wishing her voice sounded less desperate. Sarabi smiled weakly, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"My son, my daughter…I don't have much time. I just need you both to know that…I was proud everyday to have been your mother. And I wouldn't have traded even one second of my life for anything, if it meant I couldn't have you both. You have both made me so proud," Sarabi said with a cough. She knew the end was near.

Simba wanted to be stoic, but he couldn't stop crying. Maybe fatherhood made him emotional. All he knew was that it broke his heart that his mother wouldn't live to meet his son. He licked her cheek.

"I wish we could have had more time together, mom. But I am so lucky that we got to make up for lost time and that Kiara got to know her bibi. Nala and I will make sure our son knows your name. I love you mom," Simba said, his heart heavy with grief. Sarabi licked his cheek.

"You are a wonderful king, mate and father, Simba. You remind me so much of your father. When I see him, I'll tell him how much you love him," Sarabi said as she nuzzled her weeping son one last time.

Anything Sarabi may have been planning to say to her daughter was silenced by Zarifa's walloping sobs. Legs collapsing beneath her, Zarifa cried into her mother's neck, like she did when she was a cub and needed to be consoled. She wanted to be strong, but Zarifa felt sadness.

"Mom, please don't go," Zarifa cried. "You need to get better. Who am I supposed to be if there's no you?"

Sarabi was gently hushing Zarifa, weakly lifting a paw to stroke her head, like she did when she was a cub. Even though she was still crying, Zarifa felt at ease feeling her mother's gentle touch.

"Zarifa, my sweet girl, you are completely your own lioness," Sarabi said. "From the moment you were born, I knew that you were going to grow up to be extraordinary. You were always sure of yourself. And you are always going to be sure of yourself even after I am gone."

"But I want you to stay with me. I'll be lost without you," Zarifa cried, nuzzling desperately into her mother. She felt Sarabi lick to top of her head.

"Remember the story I told you? The Queen Mother in the moon? I'm going to be in the moon, watching over you. And you can look up and talk to me with your little ones. And I will always love you," Sarabi told Zarifa, her voice tired but still full of love.

At the mention of the Queen Mother in the moon, Zarifa felt peace and comfort. Devastated as she was, Zarifa knew that Sarabi would live on in her. Just as how Mufasa lived on through her. She would carry them with her for the rest of her life. Zarifa licked Sarabi's cheek.

"I love you so much, mom," Zarifa whispered. With a weak smile, Sarabi closed her eyes.

"Simba lay with us. I want both my children with me," Sarabi whispered, her voice coarse. Without hesitation, Simba laid down by his mother and cuddled into her.

"I love you both so much."

Shutting her eyes, Sarabi took one final breath and peacefully passed away.

It didn't take long for the siblings to realize their mother was gone. Nuzzling her one final time, Simba and Zarifa got up from the ground, to inform the pride of the former queen's passing.

As soon as Simba and Zarifa walked out of the den, the lions of Pride Rock knew what the news was. They began to wail.

Nala and Kiara, who were both crying, comforted Simba. Apollo nuzzled Zarifa, Maarifa and Winta still on his back. The two families had a lot of healing to do.

"Zarifa, Nala and I need to announce mom's passing to the rest of the Pride Lands. Can you watch Kiara?" Simba asked, hiccupping. Pawing at her tear soaked cheeks, Zarifa nodded.

" Of course. Apollo and I will stay with the girls," Zarifa assured her brother. With a solemn nod, Simba and Nala made their way up to the promontory, to announce Sarabi's death to their subjects.

Kiara and Maarifa were crying, mourning the loss of their bibi. Though she was still too young to understand, Winta also cried. Though she was heartbroken, Zarifa hushed the weeping cubs and nuzzled them. She and Apollo licked the tears from the crying cubs faces.

"I know you're sad, but bibi isn't suffering anymore. She took her place in the circle of life," Zarifa comforted the weeping cubs. Apollo did the same.

"Bibi loved you girls so much," Apollo added.

"I wish we could've said goodbye," Maarifa cried. Kiara nodded in agreement.

"All I want is to talk to her," Kiara wept.

Something shifted inside of Zarifa. Instead of feeling sadness, she felt something light, something peaceful. She wanted to call it closure, but it wasn't quite right. It was love. And Zarifa knew exactly what she needed to do.

Sitting down by her niece, daughters and mate, Zarifa had a smile on her face. Zarifa knew what she had to do to keep Sarabi's spirit alive.

"I'm going to tell you girls a story that bibi told me when I was a cub. It's a story about the Queen Mother in the moon."

* * *

Sarabi was standing the middle of the African plains, which looked alive and plentiful. She walked to the water hole and looked at her reflection. Her aging face, greying fur and weak body were gone. Sarabi was young, beautiful and healthy once more.

She understood now that she had crossed over.

"Sarabi," a familiar voice said from behind her. Sarabi turned, and saw Sarafina. She looked how she did when they were younger. The two lionesses nuzzled.

"Oh Sarafina, I've missed you," Sarabi whispered. Sarafina smiled.

"Come on. There are a lot of lions who want to see you," Sarafina said, leading Sarabi through the savannah.

As Sarabi walked, she noticed rows and rows of all the good lions that she had ever loved who died before she did. Sarafina. Her mother. Nduta. Friends, cousins and mentors. They all greeted Sarabi with loving smiles.

Standing by the tree of life was the lion Sarabi had longed the most for all these years.

Mufasa. He stood tall and strong. He flashed her a magnificent smile.

Overcome by love and devotion, Sarabi ran to Mufasa and nuzzled him. She had been dreaming of this moment.

"Mufasa…" Sarabi breathlessly whispered, nuzzling her beloved mate and inhaling the musky and familiar scent that she had missed all these years. With a smile, Mufasa lovingly licked the top of Sarabi's head. They were finally reunited after all this time.

"Welcome home, my beautiful Sarabi."

**The End**

* * *

_**This story has such a special place in my heart, and I hope that it brought you all joy in some way. Thank you for reading and reviewing and letting me tell this story. Please review one last time. **_


End file.
